Perspectives of a Diverging Path
by nile-reina
Summary: Harry and Ember Potter, one is hailed savior while hiding a secret in which everyone struggles to discover as many ponder if the other will tip the balance for either side, especially as the savior's true loyalty is to her brother...AU, no pairings decide
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Perspectives of a Diverging Path

**Author: **nilereina

**Pairing(s): **undecided

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **In a war of Dark versus Light, a prophecy calls for a savior. In the eyes of the magical world one child carries their burdens. But what most do not know, and possibly only a select few who do, this child holds a secret that could change everything. After all, the prophecy did say 'a power he knows not.' Then again, will this unknown power work for them or against them?

**Warnings/Disclaimers: **HP characters and world belong to J.K. Rowling….Ember belongs to me….Situations of: (includes or may include) violence, character deaths…cannon pairings as in the books (only the adults for now but may change later)…Spoilers of Books 1-7…AU setting

**Author Notes: **I'm taking the same curve as those out there where Harry has a sibling as a savior, but in this story his twin is actually the savior and young Harry is something completely different that only his twin knows…the Potters are also involved, though not in the normal sense as other stories…I wanted a story where Harry truly isn't the Boy-who-lived and not abused/hated in any way with his family, although his family don't always understand what he does, especially as Harry will follow the line of being in Slytherin and his twin in Gryffindor

**Author Notes2: **Although the setting is AU, there are times where Harry will have the same abilities (such as Parseltongue)…there will be other times he seems powerful, but only because of the situation he is in and nothing more (it will be explained throughout the story)…This will follow all seven books, though many events and possibly people will be changed or dropped to fit my storyline

**Key Code:**

**Blah—**yelling/screaming, Parseltongue

_Blah—_thoughts, emphasis

_/Blah/--_ Flashbacks, possible voices in Harry's head

'_Blah'—_Mental conversations with the Sorting Hat

Blah--titles, print

**Prologue—Book One**

A shimmering shadow flitted from room to room, silently as possible. It didn't wish to disturb anyone nor have its presence detected by fellow spirits floating about. It was searching, looking for something. As it carefully riffled through various objects and papers, memories replayed a past it once lived, replayed a sworn promise of return. It remembered hearing that death was the next grand adventure or how it was just the beginning. The truth was much more. The greatest adventure was using death as a comeback.

_Creak!_ The shadow froze as it faced a wall where the sound rose, watching as it hadn't noticed before opened. It watched in dark silence as a small group of robed figures slipped inside. It listened closely.

"What's wrong, Albus? Why have you called us?" Dark eyes watched a young woman with bright green eyes and auburn hair frantically call out to another as a milky white hand pressed against her stomach protectively. But what really was interesting was the single split second flash of a familiar look in her eyes, _I see._

"Albus?" At the woman's side, more like holding her from behind, had to be the possible father if where her hand was resting any indication and the worry in his voice.

"Please, sit. Lemon drop? Tea?" The two watched the elder man with twinkling blue eyes with concern. He whipped out a small stick, waving it slowly, causing two comfortable chairs to appear. "Please, sit."

Another woman, this one with a tight bun and stern features, demanded, "Why call only us, Albus, and not the entire Order?"

Albus simply smiled, waiting for his visitors to sit. Then it dropped once they were comfortable, confusing and worrying them more. "I received some good and bad news."

"What?"

Albus eyed the young couple before him, surrounded only by their closest friends, and his most trusted colleagues. "It deals with only four of you, possibly."

"What do you mean, possibly four of us?!"

"Calm, Sirius, I shall explain. It's not just James and Lily and you but James and Lily, even quite possibly Frank and Alice," he glanced to the second couple, who gasped with shock at hearing their names, sitting to his left. "It deals with a child of prophecy and Voldemort."

Lily and Alice sobbed as they were held by their concerned husbands. Lily choked out, "what is it? What will happen to my baby?"

Solemn blue eyes peered over half-moon spectacles to the distraught families, "Do not worry yourself, child, all shall be well."

James was angered by that, "How is any of this good news!"

Albus didn't' mind the anger nor telling what only he knew, and possibly two others. He knew there was a spy somewhere among them. Voldemort had to have heard part of the prophecy, if not the whole thing, by now. The two couples before him were in great danger if he discovered them. "Because the child in question shall be Voldemort's downfall one day."

"Our child?" Both mothers-to-be questioned the possibility of that claim.

"I cannot say. All I know is that it shall be a child born shortly. And as of now, only Lily and Alice have met the requirements stated by the prophecy. I shall review the prophecy once more while we begin to take steps in protecting each of you." He suddenly changed personas as his eyes twinkled, "Though I am quite sure you are now late for your appointments with one Poppy Pomfrey. Seems she's heading this way to find you instead of using the fireplace."

Dark eyes watched with curiosity as the group fell to only a select few. It was thinking of following when once again the strange white haired and bearded man called Albus was questioned. "Albus, how can we protect two unborn children from Death Eaters? You know they will find them, no matter where they go. We had to hide them here, especially Lily, as she keep going to the Muggle doctors! And you know if their children are born soon, the Ministry will automatically know, which will allow…"

Albus held up a hand, cutting off a rambling Professor, "Ah, Minerva, I know. We simply need to know which child is the prophecy child. We shall build strong wards around the one needed, and keep the others under heavy surveillance."

"But…"

"We shall do as we always do, my dear, survive. I will be reviewing the prophecy once more to see if I can find any more clues. I suggest you to check up on our parents-to-be and what needed security wards would be best for them."

The shadow smirked, as if that wasn't a dismissal. In the shadows it still waited though, watching as a fire phoenix suddenly appeared, staring at the creature as it stared back without a sound, as the creature's bonded seemingly stared blankly into a bowl of shining liquid. At least until its thoughts were interrupted by the memory of flashing green eyes, _so familiar. Why?_

Curious, it began floating through walls until the faint tugging of his memories lead it to a sterile hospital. _It still looks so familiar, as if times haven't changed._ It watched as a single nurse waved a stick over the female named Lily, _a stick? Who uses a stick instead of a staff?_ Then a second flash in Lily's eyes had its attention, _who are you? Why do I know you?_

_/You are my message./ _

_I know this voice, why?_ A long lost memory played, flickering in and out of focus, showing a young beautiful redheaded woman with power behind her eyes and voice. _Who? _She walked in a circle about a young man dressed in gold armor, tossing about sparkling sand, blessing him.

_Yes, I know I know you._

_/You are my message./_

_Who? _Another vision. This of the same pale redhead dressed all in black as she writhed upon a stone slab, as her protruding stomach glowed and a storm raged while men in black chanted.

_Mother._

_/You are my message./_

_Who am I, Mother?_

_/You are my message/_ then a strange language spilt from the lips of the same female, suddenly aging her from youth and beauty to old and crippled. A blurred figure in gold cried out, raising a sword above his head. Just before it impacted the rambling woman's neck, her voice murmured, _/You are my message. You are the future. You shall win./_

_Who am I!_

_/You are my message…My son./_

_I remember!_ He jerked with shock as memories of an old life flashed through his head as her voice called out one last time, /_you are my message./ Mother._ A flash exploded from his body, spreading out quickly as it seemed as if time was slowing.

But up in his office, Albus jerked from his memories as an aura of power flooded against his shields. It ripped out an memory of the prophecy, "born as the seventh month dies." Blue eyes widened as he realized exactly what day it was, "Lily, Alice!"

And running ragged as Albus hurried to help was a worried Poppy Pomfrey. She had been trying to check both her patients when suddenly an alarm went off from Alice Longbottom's bed, "Oh dear!" Said woman was going into labor. She hurried to help her when minutes later went Lily's alarm, "Oh!"

No one, not even an arriving Albus Dumbledore or St. Mungo's nurses, saw the sudden second flash of light, _Mother._ No one could see the shadow exiting Lily's body as it reached out for the stunned ghostly male, yanking him into said woman's body. A pale redhead switched places with her son, chanting softly, thoughts running wild, _my son, you shall win this time._ She began chanting louder when her son's last memory before a new life took him over played, /_ "we swear an oath upon our blood. We swear fealty to this land, to our people, and to our King and future Queen. We fight until our last breath, loyal only to our vows. Let nothing tear us asunder, be it man or god. Let Death decide our betraying fate should our honor break." Blood smeared across raised blades, heads held high as several Knights stood only about a roaring fire, "we swear!"/_

In the end, a confused, worried, but excited Albus stood to one side as he eagerly awaited the arrival of a child spoken of in prophecy. Whispering, "Merlin help us aide them in their journey." Both mothers screamed in labor pains, pushing forth new life in an era of war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Bright green eyes stared down at the bundled child in her arms, surprise glittering, "Oh." It seemed a magical pregnancy really could disrupt birth scans used to check on the babe. Twins were rare in the magical world and Poppy said that there were times she had delivered one baby only to deliver another a moment later. Theory was that the babe's inner magical core saw outside magic, of its womb and mother, a threat to its survival, almost like an instinct to live to birth. It was also why mothers-to-be were warned of excess magic, especially in places where constant use of spells like schools, could endanger the babe.

When Lily had first become pregnant, it was believed she was just having a little girl; at least, at that time she thought it was just a little girl, even Alice's hope at one time. She glanced over to an empty bed that once held the second mother, whom left earlier to allow family to view the newest Longbottom before disappearing. Then she glanced down, "My little surprise baby boy."

James, on the other hand, was still shell-shocked as he stared at his children, "I'm a dad." He still couldn't believe it.

"Congrats, Prongs!" Hazel eyes jerked upwards to find his best friends walking in, though Sirius was more like a brother than friend.

"Siri."

Sirius grinned widely as he bounced before them, eager to know, "What is it?"

"_Sirius._" James snickered at the pout Sirius threw to a weary Remus, both ignoring that just the night before was a full moon. At his side was the last of their group, quiet, meek Peter. "Hello, Lily."

"Come," was the only word from a tired but brightly smiling new mother.

Sirius blinked as he realized both parents were holding a small bundled, "Uh, Lils, weren't you suppose to have one? Where'd the other come from?" Remus smacked the back of his head, not daring to pull the throw, "**Ow!**"

"Thank you, Remus." Sirius once again pouted, rubbing the back of his head. Lily rolled her eyes as she sighed, "He's mine, Sirius. My son who came from the same womb as his sister. We all thought I was having a little girl but I was having both a girl and boy."

Bouncing resumed as Sirius demanded, "Who's mine? Huh? Huh? Who's my little Prongslet?"

Lily sighed heavily, frowning in the direction of an embarrassed and sheepish James, "I promised my husband he could name the godparent to our firstborn. I knew how much it meant to him to include you further in his life and family, Sirius."

"But, Lily, I didn't know it was going to be a girl!"

She patted the distraught man's arm as she turned her attention to an eager Sirius, "It's fine, James. So, Sirius Orion Black, please meet your Goddaughter, Ember Lillian Potter, the eldest by two minutes."

Black eyes stared down in awe at the tiny girl in his arms, watching those little fingers curl into fists as she yawned. "My Goddaughter."

Lily smiled softly as everyone awed over the first Potter child, waiting patiently until they returned their attention to the neglected little blue bundle, "Remus John Lupin, please meet your Godson, Harry James Potter."

Remus inhaled sharply as amber eyes teared up at the sight of this little child being placed gently into his shaking arms. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He was happy to even be included as a family friend but to find a permanent spot as family shocked him, but he still worried, "Lily…"

"You may be a werewolf, Remus, but you were nothing but a sweet man I knew in our school years. You haven't changed at all, despite what _they_ might think. You are the chosen Godfather. It was my choice, though I was outvoted for our firstborn, you still were my choice."

"But…"

James quickly intervened, "Don't, Remus, don't. We chose you and Albus backs us in our decision. He helped us find a way to make it true, despite the ideals and laws against werewolves."

Amber eyes threatened to spill over as he stared at the sweetly sleeping Harry. He would do everything he could to keep the trust he heard in James and Lily's voice and eyes. "Thank you."

A throat cleared, ruining the moment, as Poppy came into view. "It's very late. I believe it's time everyone left so that Lily and the children may rest. You may return at an appropriate hour." She then bustled everyone but the tiny new family out her Hospital Wing.

Headmaster's Office

Albus sighed heavily as he leaned back from his pensieve. He had, once again, reviewed the prophecy and memory of three newborn infants. In one night three children had graced the Hospital Wing with their first cries, the last one being a surprise and appearing almost a minute before the first of August while Ember and Neville had joined their families two minutes before.

"Little Harry." Albus had been as shocked as the Potters and Poppy when Lily suddenly went back into labor two minutes after Ember had made her appearance. He had thought Ember or Neville would be the prophesized child; one would be the savior of this world, carrying a very large and heavy burden, until Harry. Now it was possible it could be Harry _or little Harry could be the tip in the balance in this war, either for the Light or Dark._

A soft thrill caught his wandering mind, "Yes, Fawkes, this is worrisome. Three possible saviors will be chosen as an equal to Tom. One shall stand higher than two. But should it be Ember, we might still lose for Harry is a factor none of us saw." Fawkes gave another cry, as if scolding his very thoughts, "We will protect them. Perhaps, Fawkes, perhaps Fate will be kind to our surprise baby boy. Perhaps he will be 'the power he one knows not'." _Yes, that might just be what the prophecy meant._

Albus immediately straightened, readying himself for the long hours ahead, "Gather the inner circle. We will need to finish preparations now." Blue eyes hardened with determination as Fawkes vanished in a column of fire, _yes, we shall be ready, no matter the obstacles you throw, Tom._

Elsewhere in shadows

Deep in the darkness a lone figure floated, ghostly form slowly vaporizing to nothing, watching and listening to silence. Then a familiar voice, "you won this battle but the war shall reign. You tried to keep me from influencing the last battle. But they still fell to each other's hand. Now once more we rise for control. Do you still plot, my dear Morganna?"

Soft red light of rising flames brought color back into the shadows as a ghostly Morganna turned from the empty viewing wall to a smiling wizard, "You still live, I see, Merlin."

Merlin chuckled, "Magic does not die; it evolves. You should know this lesson well, dear. After all, who but the dragon in this very cave truly survives intact?"

"Yes, yes." She waved off his comment, "What are you doing here?"

"You fed the Dragon's ire, made him taste the flesh of life after you imprisoned me to my death. You gave in easily to obtain all, fed him those who also followed your chosen path. Now comes a serpent to his darkness and he will not rest easily. Your son still breathes, I noticed?"

"You leave him be!"

He laughed once more, "He is safe with the blood of his father. But remember, the Dragon had something to do with his father's blood. Your son walks a thin line as he might be the reason for the rise and fall. But rest, child, after all, you seem tired. For now he is safe."

Morganna turned away, worried for her son but could do nothing. She had used the last of her physical strength to bring back a lost soul and breathe life into it. For now, all she could do was let go of this world and fade back into the shadows she once was, hoping her voice still reached her beloved.

As she vanished, Merlin turned back to the large frozen statue that still stood after centuries, "We are but vessels now to the fire. He will be the hardest struggle of all, drenched in shadows and death but held in the light and life."

Elsewhere in ruins

"He's finally returned."

"But at a price as her blood still reigns."

"We swore an oath to our King. He was born of our King and not even death can deter that fact."

"But can we survive if it repeats as once again he rides away, ignoring the call. What is left of his spirit is drenched in shadow."

"We agreed that the oath will stand as will the punishment from its binding should it be broken."

The remaining few knights that had not broken the oath listened closely to the one man who went to temptation and came back fiercely loyal to only his King. Many had walked his path and failed, he was the only one that had not failed. They raised their swords, holding them out to the middle of their broken circle, "Agreed."

They would remain where once a splendor castle had risen around the circle of their oath, which fell to ruins due to time and nature. Here among the broken stood the last of the faithful, determined to hold to the oath as they watched the slumbering form of their King's son.

Headmaster's Office

"Albus?" Several inner Order members had arrived for a small secret meeting. They soon realized only very few were being called. It had to be a very important reason for not including everyone.

"Welcome, please sit. Anyone for tea?" Albus offered what refreshments he could to the confused group. He had only three faithful Aurors, Frank Longbottom, James Potter, and two Unspeakables. They were his inner core of the Order of the Phoenix. "I called only you few for a reason, one that mustn't leave this room, at least not passed our lips. As we know a war of Light and Dark is upon us but we finally have hope for winning. Not long ago I was given the grace of hearing a prophecy that spoke of a savior that would cause Voldemort's downfall," he ignored the sudden flinches as he continued, "we must prepare to protect this child as I believe someone may have also overheard part, if not the whole, prophecy. Voldemort will come after anyone who fits this prophecy."

"What child is it, Albus?"

Blue eyes stared at the concerned group as he answered the gruff tone of one Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody, "They are in this room right now. I have already checked the registers of birth and only three children were born at the exact time as stated by prophecy."

James and Frank solemnly nodded, knowing it was them, answering as one, "Ours."

"I'm afraid so, my boys. Despite knowing what was spoken, I can only assume it to be either of your children. But I do believe it could mean Ember Potter and Neville Longbottom. I have a strong feeling it will be one of the two. They were born together after all." He quickly held up a hand to cut off a protesting James, "But little Harry is a surprise neither you or I, nor even Voldemort, could have planned. It's even more possible I shall be wrong and Harry is chosen. Or if he is not, he could be the tip in this scale of a war, one that could possibly be more disastrous than good."

This time James refused to be quieted, shooting to his feet, "**Harry is my son! He's just a child!**"

"Yes, James, a child but he was also not expected," Albus was doing what he could to placate the upset father, "but I believe we can compensate if Harry is not chosen. There is a theory of twins being able to share a bond in which one can use the power and talent of their fellow sibling in times of need. Or Neville will have two powerful allies in which he could use in his time of need."

"Then why say my son would tip the balance? Why implicate my son could destroy us?"

Here Albus grimly smiled, not wanting to upset one of his favorite ex-students, "Because a younger sibling must always contend with the older. How many younger children have hated their siblings? How many have pressure of living up to the standards set by those before them? After all, Molly and Arthur just had a son of their own a few months before. He must contend with five older brothers who have set their own paths through school, he must be able to stand up to what they could do study wise. Whose to say little Harry won't be the same should Ember become our savior? Many will worship and fawn over her, leaving him out."

"Lily and I will never push aside our children nor favor one over the other as you are saying. We will treat them equally."

"That is not always possible, James. Every parent has their favorite. You will be expected to favor one slightly more than the other. But what if Harry is nothing like you hope he shall be?"

Hazel eyes flared with anger at the implication he would even abuse, neglect, or abandon his son, "He is my son, Dumbledore."

Albus nodded, backing down, dropping his eyes momentarily in submission to an angered father. He could hear and see the conviction in the eldest Potter's voice, also in how James dropped calling him Albus or Headmaster. Using his last name showed Albus how serious James was in raising his son as if having a savior in the family meant nothing but a title, much like Head of family. "Very well, James."

James finally sat down, nursing his anger at the Headmaster, trying to bring back the subject of safety in order to not dare trying to hurt someone who seriously thought harm would come to an innocent child. "What about Secret Keepers?

"Excuse me?" Albus was intrigued that his boy thought of the same idea as him.

James shrugged, "It was Lily's idea. She has been reading into protection ever since you let slip about the prophecy to us before she went into labor. Secret Keepers could possibly keep us safe until we're sure the children are old enough to come to Hogwarts. They'll be safe here under your guidance during their school years."

"Very well, my boy. I shall leave the plans to you and Frank to discuss with your families. Just remember the Order is here should you need aide. All I ask is that you remain safe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

James and Lily had sketched out an outline for the Longbottom's to follow but deviated when it came time to plan. Neither family wanted the other to know where they would possibly hide, just as a precaution. They knew there was a spy in the Order but not who. Each would only use those closest to them to hide. Until their chosen places were warded, they hid out in Hogwarts, on opposite sides with House Elves aiding them. Only the Headmaster would know where they resided. After all, it seemed the Dark Lord feared him the most and no one could stand up to the power of the older wizard, nor had any succeeded in making Albus tell them what they wanted to know, at least not in words they understood.

Speaking of Albus, the bearded man stood in the Common Room quietly speaking to James, "We have warded the Longbottom's chosen house of choice. They have already moved in, as of last week. Next week it shall be your family, James."

James nodded, knowing nothing else would need to be said as Albus walked out, after making sure no human, animal, nor portrait were in the hallway. "James?" He turned away to find a worried Lily stepping out of the children's bedroom.

"They're safe. Next week we move into Godric's Hollow."

"That's not what worries me, James. What worries me is using _him._"

Not one of the Marauders could understand Lily's sudden distrust of Peter. She always seemed sweet and polite to him but once the topic of using Secret Keepers came she consistently refused his name. "But, Lils, it's perfect. No one will suspect quiet Peter. Everyone, and I mean everyone, will automatically assume I'll use Sirius as he and I are so close, it's almost like we're brothers. Sirius will lead any of the Death Eaters on a wild goose chase while we're safe at home."

Lily had tried for weeks to change her husband's mind. She feared for her family. Yes, it was true that Peter was a quiet. He always was in school, quiet, meek, and stuttering as he followed his three friends around. To her, it seemed he only had a backbone when the Marauders were always together. But she knew James and Sirius left him behind on their many adventures, even at times left behind Remus. She couldn't explain it, but there was just something about Peter that made her very edgy. "James."

He pulled her close into a tight embrace, murmuring in her ear, "Don't worry, Lily. They will be safe. I promise, nothing will happen to our children."

She pulled back, eyeing him closely, determined to find some fault, "Promise?"

He sealed his promise with a deep kiss, whispering against her lips, "Yes."

She nodded, hugging him, trying to believe him but the rational part of her refused. She would have to keep looking. She knew there had to be some spell to save her children and instincts told her it may cost her very life to protect them but it was a price she was willing to make, _please, by the gods, please help me keep them safe._

Godric's Hollow-Almost a year later

Lily hummed as she gently rocked her daughter to sleep. Her little girl was looking more like her each day. She was proud of her children, more proud that for almost over a year she had kept her children safe, even if she still worried.

Then a quiet shuffle alerted her distracted attention to her only son, Harry. Albus had been right, after James told her what had been said. Little Harry was nothing like his parents, sure he looked a lot like his father and had his mother's eyes, but nothing else. James was always one for fun and games while Lily was the quiet, serious, studious one, she wasn't as anti-social as her son. Then again, Ember had been the only one besides Remus to make Harry laugh like the little boy he should be.

Other than Ember bringing her brother out of his shell, Harry also seemed so far away. So far, they had yet to hear a single word spill from his lips as Ember talked non-stop. Then there were times that scared her as Harry would sit still staring at nothing, never moving and barely breathing. She had been hysterical the first time she saw that, trying to get him to answer her when Ember called her brother's name. Harry then got up and barely glanced at his sobbing mother as he walked away; James had a tough time consoling her that night.

Now it was a common sight, all they did was call his name softly and once, "Harry."

Bright emerald eyes glanced up from the dancing flames to her then settled on the hallway to the front door, speaking his first sentence and scaring her into a possible heart attack. "He here."

James jumped to his feet, yelling, "Lily!" He was cut off from saying more as Death Eaters suddenly poured inside. Both Potters shoved their children behind them while casting a protective shield, turning to face their enemy.

Ember burrowed against her brother in fear as the battle raged with two parents against the inner circle. She trembled harder when a cold voice suddenly hissed out a spell, forcing the pretty bubble to fall, "Finite." She shrieked as the strange man reached for her with even colder hands, "If it isn't the Potter twins, all wrapped up for me."

"**Harry! Ember!**" Their parents screamed for them trapped among the jeering Death Eaters.

"**No!**" Ember did not like his touch nor did she want him to touch her not without Mommy's say so. She wriggled in his clutches until she could reach his left hand, and without a thought or care, she latched on with what little blunt teeth she had.

"You little brat!" He shook her off, flinging her against the armchair that happened to stop her flight from returning to her worried brother. He whipped out a long white stick, a glint in his eyes as he sneered, "Avada Kedavra!"

"**No!"** Neither parent could do anything but watch the bright green light fly towards their injured little girl.

Ember yelped at the sight, something saying that was very bad but she couldn't move, her leg really hurt. And then her yelp to turn a scream when Harry suddenly appeared over her in an attempt to help her run. "**Mine!**" She watched with fear as the light hit her brother and he began to fall, as if in a deep sleep.

For a split second it was nothing until she could feel something ripping her brother away, "**Mine!**" They weren't allowed to have him. She held tightly to her dead brother, screaming one word over and over as the evil man raised his wand once more, this time determined to hit her with the same spell. He wasn't allowed to have Harry, Harry was hers.

"What? Impossible!" Voldemort, as well as the others, could only watch as the green curse, the Killing Curse, suddenly rebounded off a bright shield, hiding the two children.

Ember ignored the sudden pain as the spell hit the pretty bubble, not really knowing she was the one who put it up or that it was there in the first place. All she knew was that someone was trying to keep her Harry from her. She even ignored the pain that raced through her body when part of the spell actually connected. All she wanted was the hand that seemed to be slipping from her grip. In her mind, which to her felt very real, she gripped harder, ignoring the cold pain, as she pulled harder, sobbing, _mine!_ She pulled harder and harder until in the real world the doom that rebounded the curse suddenly exploded, causing the evil man to scream as he was hit with the golden entwined green Killing curse.

Lily and James were stunned as they could only watch, turning away when the bright light brought pain and tears to their eyes. When it faded, all that was seen was a sobbing Ember holding a very still Harry and just half a foot away was the corpse of the darkest Dark Lord known, Voldemort. The Death Eaters immediately tried to flee when Aurors flooded the place, ensuring their capture. "Lily, James!"

Lily ignored Albus' call as she rushed to her children, sighing in relief to find Ember simply passing out with tears shimmering upon pale cheeks. Then she held her breathe, heart racing, as slender fingers reached out for a pulse upon Harry's small throat. "Lily?" She waited, tears coming forth, ready to spill in mourning, when a miracle happened. She felt a slow pulse, steadily rising, "he's alive. They both are."

"Gather them. I'm sure Poppy would wish to look over their injuries."

James had to know, "What about Frank and Alice?"

Albus shook his head, "No, James. They're still safe. Their alarm did not go off like yours. I checked on them before coming here. They will come to Hogwarts by Fawkes should they feel so, as I left Fawkes with them for their safety, just in case."

James and Lily nodded as they gathered their limp children, keeping them close as they inhaled their warm scents, grateful they hadn't lost any part of their family, so sure one if not both had died. Albus and the Aurors remained behind to clean up the mess and take away the Death Eaters.

Hogwart's Infirmary

"Poppy?

The medi-witch smiled tiredly as she finally moved away from the slumbering children, having given them both a mild sleeping draught made especially for small children. She moved away from the curtained off area to worried parents and Headmaster. She opened her mouth when several Ministry workers and two St. Mungo's doctors appeared. "They're sleeping."

Lily questioned, "Why are they here?"

"You have to understand, Lily. I am a qualified nurse but I have not yet completed all the courses needed to fully heal injuries caused by Dark spells as more cures and spells are created. I called them to re-check over the two children. According to your testimonies, two Killing Curses were tossed in their direction by You-Know-Who. I wanted to be sure nothing was endangered." With that, Poppy led the two doctors to the curtained area, and then waited for their examination.

Everyone else waited with bated breath as the three compared notes. They waited with racing hearts as a hushed conversation was held, hearing Harry's name several times. "Oh, James, what could have happened to our children?"

James held his quietly sobbing wife, "I'm sure they're fine. It's probably just a precaution."

"In a way, James." Poppy walked out with her guests, each white knuckled as they held their clipboards close, eyes feverishly glancing back to the slumbering Potter twins. "They are fine, now. Ember did have swelling upon her right ankle and a small fracture. We did find a scar left behind from the curse. Both she and Harry have a curse mark. Ember's is on her face; it seems that she must have turned her head when struck as it scarred part of her right side. She'll have what looks to be a lightning scar upon her right cheek and temple but I'm sure it can be hidden by her hair in later years."

"Oh, my poor baby girl."

"And Harry?"

Poppy continued, "He's…." she paused, not sure what to say.

"Poppy, what is it?"

"He was hit full on by the Killing Curse. As of now, according to each of our scans, little Harry should not be breathing. Ember is safe and sound but Harry should be already dead."

"What?!"

"His entire magical signature was drenched with the Killing Curse as any other victim we have found. He even bears a lightning bolt scar upon his back and left shoulder, possibly where it struck when he tried to save his sister."

The Ministry workers were as stunned as the parents but just as curious, "How is he breathing now?"

Poppy glanced at the two doctors, they nodded. "We came to a conclusion, possibly a theory. Each of our scans did show Ember's magical core being drained very low, any lower and the shock could have killed her. She will need to take it easy over the next couple weeks as it builds back up. We believe that when Harry was struck, she refused to let him die. It is possible that she's the reason he still lives. We think maybe she fought to bring him back. But remember this is all speculation as no one has ever come back from the Killing Curse, not when they were hit and died."

All eyes fell upon the curtains, each wondering the same thing. What had happened back in Godric's Hollow? In the Potter's view, was the shield they saw part of the reason that Ember was able to survive and bring back Harry from death?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

"The oath has been broken again as the deceiver fled, allowing an innocent to suffer."

"Our King was betrayed once more. We must punish the deceiver this time."

"No." All eyes jerked to their most faithful, "hear me out. We sworn an oath that death could not break not without punishment. We swore to our King but not the darkness surrounding him. The Mistress we fought against still whispers. Can you not hear her? She isn't happy with what happened to her child."

They fell silent to hear the soft chanting, "She does still live."

"Her blood does as does her magic but not her." They inhaled sharply, knowing her magic was powerful, as strong as Merlin's was. "We pledge to the Light as she pledged to the Dark. We watch over him as she does."

"And the betrayer?"

"She has plans for him as we cannot interfere with prophecies. No being can when one is spoken and brought to life."

Morganna giggled as her magic flowed about upon the wind, causing shivers down their spines, "This one you cannot play fully to your oath as the prophecy does not demand."

They glared at her voice, "We swore to our King!"

"But he is my son first."

"And now half our King as he is the last of the royal line!"

"Yes, still his faithful warriors, aren't you? As his mother I have as much power and sway over him as you do." Then it seemed as if she had a change of heart, "one cannot interfere but may aide." She then vanished from their senses.

"Do we trust her?"

All eyes peered at the weakened leader, it was he who had brought them forth and aided their King in his time of need, "She spoke the truth. We hold equal power. We will do what we can to aide our King as we swore."

"And the witch?"

"She will hold only the power her blood as mother can allow. Her magic will do what it can to punish who tried to harm her son."

Ministry Courtroom

"We call this court to order to hear the sentence of the accused, Sirius Black."

Chained to a chair a lone dark haired man, fuming silently as he glared at a smug Minister. Sirius was raging at the implications that he was a traitor and the cause of the almost deaths of the Potter twins. Many automatically assumed he was Dark simply because of his family, despite how he left the Black family. He wasn't evil nor Dark but no one wanted to believe that now as he and James had at one time made people believe he was the Secret Keeper to the Potters. _Maybe we should have listened to Lily._

"For crimes as a Dark wizard and supporter of You-know-who, you are charged with life in Azkaban. For crimes of the deaths of twelve Muggles and Light wizard Peter Pettigrew…" here Sirius refused to listen after hearing Peter's name. The little blighter wasn't as dead as everyone assumed. Little Peter turned traitor against his friends, telling the dark Lord where to find the Potters and then setting Sirius up for the fall, all the while disappearing down the sewers as a rat Animagus, leaving behind only a single finger as proof of his death. Sirius had been leading the Death Eaters on, not knowing Voldemort already knew the whereabouts of one set of rivals were. Lily had been right all along, Peter wasn't to be trusted. And they paid with the injuries of Ember and Harry.

"Sirius!" He jerked back to reality at the sound of a relieved James.

Everyone glanced up to find James and Lily Potter storming inside with a wizard lawyer at their side. "Mr. Potter?"

James glared at the Minister, not happy with what was happening, "We have the right to know why you are charging the wrong man?

Fudge spluttered in rage, "wrong man? What are you on about? This….Death Eater was found guilty. He betrayed the Wizarding world by leading You-Know-Who to your doorstep."

Lily interrupted, "Sirius wasn't the Secret keeper!"

That caught everyone's attention as one Amelia Bones immediately took charge from the minister, "Aurors arrested Sirius Black at the scene of twelve Muggles' death as well as Peter Pettigrew. Witnesses said he confronted Pettigrew only for Pettigrew to demand why he betrayed the Potters. Black then blew up the street in retaliation."

"He wasn't. Sirius was a cover story. Everyone knew that Sirius and I were close, even to assume he would be my first choice for Secret Keeper. He was but he talked me out of it, saying it was too obvious but a perfect ploy for someone else to be the Keeper. I chose Peter because he was my friend and I thought he would never betray us. Remus wasn't a choice, simply because we kind of thought he could be a spy. His affliction would give him a good choice to change sides but could also be another obvious second choice as Keeper. Lily tried to talk us out of using Peter but we were so sure he was the right choice. We were wrong."

Voices murmured as they went over the new evidence brought to light. They didn't even bother thinking any part was a lie as the Potters had publicly stated they were going into hiding with someone of their choosing. But they never thought it was a ploy to hide the real Secret Keeper.

Once again, Amelia Bones took charge, "Bring in the Veritaserum. We shall question the night in question as well as the charges of twelve Muggles and Peter Pettigrew's death."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

"Mum! Dad! They're here!" An excited eleven-year-old redheaded girl came running from outside into the kitchen, waving, rapidly, two cream colored envelopes in one hand. She eagerly thrust them towards her smiling parents, as if proudly showing them off, "Look!"

Lily chuckled at her daughter's excitement. She pulled the smaller body into her lap, chin resting on soft hair as green eyes watched Ember tear into her letter, after carefully setting the other aside. In a way she didn't want to let go of her little girl, after all everyone stated Ember was like a miniature Lily while Harry was a copy of James. But that's not what either parent wanted, though it would have been nice, they wanted their children to be seen of their own merit, not their parents'. "Well," questioned Lily, even though what she already knew the contents.

Ember happened to glance over at her father when she saw him reaching out for the other letter, knowing instantly both were curious who it belonged to, "**No!**" They jumped as she flushed with embarrassment, "I mean, don't, Harry knows." She willingly ignored the loosening of shoulders and soft sighs of release. Everyone had thought of Harry as a squib, all because he never got emotional nor had a single moment where he had accidental magic. Their father, James, had been urged constantly to remove Harry as heir to the Potter family. Even though Ember was the firstborn, James followed tradition and made his first son Heir. Ember would be next in line if Harry, for any reason, was removed from that position, though the Wizarding world kept giving her gifts and money that could set her for life, at least comfortable for years after her schooling. She ignored most of it as she made sure much of it was given away to various charities, especially for children that suffered in the last war.

James, himself, was thinking along the same lines as her. In a way he was happy to know his son wasn't a squib. This letter from Hogwarts meant he could finally state his son was magical and was rightfully the chosen Heir. Now the world would know the truth that he had secretly hoped for, although he refused to even think of swaying their way. _If Harry wasn't magical, he would be the first squib Heir to a powerful line._

Lily, on the other hand, had been silently hoping her little boy was a squib. She wanted him to stay home. She had first hand experience on how different her child was. She was afraid of what the others, especially as she knew how cruel children could be, would think of him or do to him, especially as Ember was hailed as Savior. Both children were permanently marked from that night, carrying the scars of two separate Killing Curses, one on the back, the other the face. They only thing anyone could admit was that Ember had dangerously drained her growing magical core to not only protect herself and brother from more harm as well as pay back the man who hurt her brother, but to force her brother back into living, possessively returning what she believed as hers. Even now Lily had seen how possessive Ember was of Harry. Usually it was whatever Ember wanted she got, even from the public, but as she also used her fame and name to get Harry whatever he wanted. Both Lily and James had sighed in relief as Ember remained loyal and loving to Harry, not once becoming anything but because of how different the two were treated.

But now, both parents wondered if Harry had the strength and determination to be on par with Ember. After all, too many said even if Harry had magic he would be the weaker of the two. _If he fails, what could happen? Especially if anyone tries to push him further away to elevate Ember?_

To ignore such thoughts, Lily asked, "Where is your brother?"

"Here."

Lily yelped, scrambling to keep a hold on her daughter as Harry came from nowhere. No one had gotten used to him appearing from the shadows as he did. "Harry! What have I told you about that!"

"Sorry, Mum."

Ember giggled, knowing it would remain as a constant as Harry knew nothing else. His sudden appearances, silent walking, and shadow blending were simply a part of him. Plus, she got a kick out of it whenever he scared someone. But she also knew it unnerved him when he was scolded for an unconscious action, quickly shifting the attention to her as always, "Shopping? Please, please, please."

Her parents laughed, "Of course. We'll floo to Diagon Alley." They laughed more as Ember squealed, jumping up to drag them away. But neither saw the backward glance as Ember watched Harry gently lift his unopened letter. No one knew that Ember knew what they all thought about Harry nor that she listened very carefully to the insults and carefully hidden conversations. She loved her brother, which meant he always came first. After all, no one else saw the knights that rescued Harry whenever he should have had accidental magic. It was a secret she would never tell and she knew no one else knew because she also knew all about the ability to _see_ into one's mind, even knew how to trick someone to look elsewhere, after all, a kid is not suppose to have single track mind. Kids were known to be hyperactive and distractible. _Don't worry, Harry. I won't tell. You're mine._

She swore to keep his secrets just like he had given his life to save her. She refused to let anything break that bond, even if it did get strained every now and then. With that train of thought, she returned her attention back to her usual persona, a happy-go-lucky savior, tossing floo powder into the fireplace, "Diagon Alley."

The Leaky Cauldron

"Remus!" Lily grabbed her friend in a hug while rubbing the ears of the large black dog at his side, "hello, Padfoot."

"Uncle Paddy!" Ember plowed over the dog in her eagerness to hug her Godfather, who quickly changed from dog to a smiling Sirius Black.

"Hey, kiddo."

Remus smiled as he watched them until he happened to notice a silent Harry, in which his smile fell off as he tried to greet the boy, softly as if not to spook him, "Hello, Harry." He barely controlled the shiver as emerald eyes simply eyed him before relaxing as Harry spoke.

"Hello."

His smile came back but softer and warmer at the near silent tone. It grew when Harry actually deemed him finally worthy of a quick hug. He saw that the Potters had noticed and seemed to relax even more. They knew how wary and untrustworthy Harry was of Remus, even though he had practically begged to tell his Godson of his affliction. James and Lily didn't think the children would understand, at least about how not all Dark Creatures were evil. But after the last incident, they had wished they had. For when Harry was five, they had gotten split apart during an excursion, the first in years as the Potters feared for their children after what happened when they were one, to the Alley when groups of people rushed to see their savior. Ember started screaming and bawling for her brother, wouldn't dare quiet until he was right by her side. When they went to pull him forward, Lily noticed she was holding air instead of a small hand. They had rushed off to find their lost son when Remus caught scent of his Godson. With the full moon near, his senses were heightened. He rushed off to follow the scent, ignoring the family who quickly followed him. He allowed Moony to influence him as he realized the scent was coming from Knockturn Alley, even began growling when he caught the faint scent of another wolf. Someone had deliberately grabbed his Godson either because of his scent or because they thought it slick to steal another's cub. He raced down the street, barely catching the sub vocal whimpers from his Godson, almost missing the scent of metal as it seemed to suddenly grow where Harry was. It wouldn't be until after the battle that the metal scent suddenly vanished, as if it knew Remus was there to protect but Harry wouldn't come around his Godfather, no matter what his parents or sister said, which shocked them all when Ember couldn't, for the first time, influence her brother.

Ember quickly intervened before a scene could be made, though she was just as proud when Harry actually answered and willingly hugged his Godfather, "Can Harry and me go on our own?"

Lily blinked, she had thought Ember would eagerly drag her parents through Diagon Alley in search of school supplies, not run off on her own immediately. But before she could speak, James interrupted, handing over the school vault key, "Of course. We'll meet here for lunch."

Ember brightly smiled as she snatched the key quickly and raced off with Harry in tow. As they stopped in the middle of the street, she glanced at the letter in her hand. Harry, on the other hand, pointed in a different direction than the one she was choosing, "Em?" She peered over to find the Apothecary as his choice.

Her nose wrinkled at the thought of going in, "You go ahead. Get a set for me, please." And then rushed off.

Harry smiled as he walked inside; knowing her and their father hated this store, then again they simply hated anything that dealt with Potions. Lily would have been quite happy to help Harry peer at each ingredient. Sighing at the stillness and silence, Harry carefully opened his letter for the first time to find the needed items. With a small cart in hand, he began systematically collecting what the list stated, sometimes getting more than required. But then he came to one item, the scales, which happened to be higher than him. He kept looking up, trying to figure out a way to get them down without injury or problems. "Where are your parents, boy?"

Emerald eyes blinked slowly, not surprised someone snuck up on him as he turned to find a dark figure standing over him, onyx eyes glaring. "Professor," he recognized the tall wizard from his mother and father's description, though Lily's seemed more on tract. _Most likely because she is not as biased as Dad or Sirius can be._

Severus Snape sneered, though inwardly he was surprised at the respect from a boy he recognized as a Potter, _Lily's eyes._ "Mr. Potter."

Before either could say more a shrill cry came echoing, causing Severus to twitch as he also recognized the sound of The-Girl-Who-Lived, "Harry! Are you done yet? This place is smelly and creepy!" Then she muttered, "Don't know why you insist on being here this long."

"No, Ember," he gently called back to calm his sister as he looked back to the last item he desired, two scales.

Severus eyed the quiet boy and his cart, seeing the doubled amount. _She's making him shop for her. Typical of a spoiled little brat, exactly what I would have thought of Potter._ He peered over the shelves to find a bouncy redhead glaring from the door as she impatiently tapped her left foot; arms crossed holding a couple small wrapped bundles. Looking back at the boy, he reached up and grabbed two scales, handing them to a blinking Potter. Emerald eyes glanced up at him as the soft voice murmured, "Thank you." He watched Harry Potter move carefully to the counter to pay for his items. The boy seemed to have a natural grace when it came to Potions, knowing not to jar any ingredient or tool. He nodded as he came to a conclusion, _Lily got to at least one of the Potter twins._ At least now that would be one less Potter to worry about for the year.

Madame Malkin's

"Hello, dearies! Hogwarts as well?" The twins nodded as Madame Malkin smiled brightly, leading them to the side to be measured, "Come this way. We're just finishing up another for Hogwarts."

Ember eagerly pranced to the stool, jumping up, twitching as she tried to stand still. She ignored anyone else who was around, even the pale blonde who sidled up to Harry, "Hogwarts, I hear."

Harry nodded, "Yes."

"Me too. Though Mother wanted me to go to Durmstrang, said it was a proper school that would teach me well. Father put his foot down and said I would go to Hogwarts as they had. Know what House you'll be in? My family's been in Slytherin!"

"My Daddy says Slytherins are slimy, evil snakes!" Of course, that would be the word to gain Ember's attention.

Harry sighed, hoping to stop a fight before it started, "They are not evil, Em. They simply live in the darkest of shadows no one willingly sees nor wish to be a part of. They have no one but each other. Remember the lost one, a child of bravery."

She flinched, turning away. Mum and Dad were at a stalemate on that subject, even with Remus and Sirius joining the debate. Mum and Remus were on the side of befriending the Slytherins while Dad and Sirius thought they were evil gits that deserved to be put in their place and pranked. Now she felt bad because Harry had put her in her place, knowing full well what House they would both likely be placed, "Harry."

Her brother shrugged it off, "I know."

She ignored the raised brow of the pale boy as she turned back to being measured. Ignoring the soft conversation of the two as she struggled with her inner feelings. She kept quiet as Harry made a friend outside of their close knit group. She remained quiet as she waited for his fitting and on the walk to next shop.

"Ah, hello, Mr. and Ms. Potter, I wondered when I would finally meet you. Shall we select your wands?"

Ember nodded, standing forth to be measured again, this time for a wand, "I'm first."

"Very well." Ollivander was eager to begin this search. When he saw the twins step into his shop, he knew right away this would be a challenge, one he would enjoy reliving for years to come. He was even more curious at what wand would choose Mr. Potter more than the one for famous Ember Potter. Almost everyone heard of the story about Harry Potter, who gave his life for Ember only to be brought back by his sister. Everyone was in awe of how powerful their savior was, knowing she would keep them safe from any evil. At first there were doubters, thinking because it was Harry who died and came back, he should be savior until the real story came to light. Now not one person doubted anymore.

As each wand rejected a glum Ember Potter, he nodded. _Perhaps it will sell now._ He stepped away to a small corner, reaching for a dusty box. There was only one other wand this box matched. A set that never sold until fifty years ago when half the set bonded to its user. Now fifty years later, this wand would find its owner. "Try this." Hawk eyes watched as a warm light flooded from its tip, surrounding a smiling Ms. Potter. He glumly nodded, hoping against hope, "Did you know this was a set? Only two wands in the world created as a set and I remember every single wand I had ever sold. These two wands were the only ones to be made by the same creature, who never before gave nor ever will give its feathers again. A fire phoenix gifted two pieces of wood, one yew, one holly, two tail feathers. Fifty years ago I sold this wand's partner. It's amazing to know you, Miss Potter, are destined for this wand when its brother gave you and your brother your scars."

"Oh!" All eyes turned to find a white faced Lily Potter and stunned James.

Ollivander continued despite his audience, "You-Know-Who was destined for the brother of your wand, fifty years ago. That is why I am not truly surprised you are now the owner of this wand. After all, You-Know-Who did great things…terrible, yes, but great. That is why I believe you shall also do great things." He allowed that to sink in, patiently waiting to quench his curiosity. Considering who Ember was, that was why he wasn't surprised in her choice of wand. He simply desired to know Harry's. After all, every wand maker in the world was anxious to know. And the one who sold to this boy would have quite the reputation, elevation in position as wand maker.

And Ollivander believed he knew the right combination for Harry. Like his sister, there was a wand that had been created years ago, one no one had ever been able to claim. Not one wand maker could understand why nor how it was created and were eager to know its owner.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Harry stepped forward, ignoring the soft arguing of his family over his sister's wand.

Ollivander nodded, simply walking away to an even darker corner for an even dustier box, this one seemed smaller though. He carefully made his way back as everyone eyed him. He reverently handed over the box to Mr. Potter to allow the boy to open the box on his own. He watched eagerly as the boy held the white colored wand, eyeing the warm sparks shooting out. "Miss Potter's wand was Holly with the Phoenix tail feather core. Your wand, Mr. Potter, is the most unique ever made, the only one of its kind. It was made long before wand makers became popular. All we know of this wand is that the wood is from an ancient spirit tree, believed somewhere in Japan, with a core of Thestral hair wrapped with Unicorn hair while dipped in dragon's blood and tears of an ice Phoenix. The maker was powerful though _she_," he smirked at their shocked looks as it wasn't often a female became a wand maker, "died not long after making this wand. It was found among her personal things with a note that it would make its round until its owner appeared. All we knew was that she believed this wand would be needed by someone who walked the slim line between worlds. We know nothing else but what she wrote."

Ember grimly nodded as she threw several galleons upon his desk, not caring if it was under or over the total price, then dragged Harry for their books, uncaring to the calls of her family. Ollivander nodded as he absently counted out the correct change, murmuring, "Yes, she is destined to great things but one must wonder of the shadows surrounding her light."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: here's 3 reviews i thought i'd answer to try and clarify things...hope it worked**

**Jo--**u mentioned about not wanting harry to be all knowing something along the lines of it being a cliche...how's this-harry is not all-knowing nor is he is a seer (though many in this story will think and believe he is...by book two it will be learned exactly what his connection is and who will reveal it) but if u read carefully when he makes a _prediction_ u should see a pattern

**aria--**harry and ember will be nothing but siblings...there will be no other type of relation between them...ember calls harry hers because he is...she is the reason he is alive now...she is the only one who truly knows who and what he is...she is the keeper of his secrets...she also only truly loyal to him...whatever he desires she will do anything to make sure he receives (no matter what she has to do to get it)...as far as she's concerned, harry deserves the best just because he is her brother and best friend...but like all siblings, things will strain their relationship but he will be the first person she turns back to, no matter what...and in the same way, harry will always aide his sister (he will also do whatever it takes to try and protect her or help her on whatever path she chooses)...he is grateful that she does what she does for him that is why he tries to _correct_ her behavior and attitude when it becomes too much like james and sirius (although he will let it mostly slide as she does the same for him..after all, she knows he'll be a slytherin and her a gryffindor but he will be the only slytherin she will never betray or allow to be betrayed, not if she can help it)...plus, she is also the only person who can influence him into doing something he refuses (though she will occasionally fail..for example, the strain upon godfather and godson when harry learned of the brutality of werewolves and their cubs)...ember will be very possessive of harry much like an only child would be when another suddenly comes along but she does try hard to share him with others (even if she doesnt like it) second, for now their wont be any pairings for ember or harry (though with ember's personality being much like her dad's and godfather, its doubtful she'll fall for a slytherin...i'll consider suggestions of who and who for later chapters though)

**tigerlily1992--****Harry's personality: **Harry will seem dark, cold, uncaring, distant, creepy, secretive, all-knowing, barely powerful yet powerful, and possible emotionless (some of these are a side affect to various things that happened to him as well as part of his everday personality)...At first he was believed a squib because he has never cast a single spell, with intent or accidentally, until he received a letter but no one knows what kind of power his magic has as no test can still prove he has magic (if not for his classes people would still believe he was a squib even if Dumbledore insists the magical quill that writes the invites or the sorting hat says otherwise)...He might also seem older and mature than believed (after all he was a drifting spirit, remember? btw...has anyone caught on to who he once was?)...He has strong if not powerful mental shields (as will be learned in this chapter as the sorting hat has been able to read just about anyone's mind easily)...He also bears a secret inside his mind (learned here as well) though not even he has yet to understand what it is as well as keeping the secret of who and what he is as well as how he came to be (ember knows this secret)...He has the ability to blend into shadows (he can disappear into them or use them to sneak around like Snape would to catch unsuspecting students) as well as walking lightly, rarely if ever can anyone hear him coming (Lily and Ember are some of the many who despise him for this as he easily sneaks up on them without trying) (he could make the perfect spy because of this)...He has a creepy awareness of whats around him (something that creeps out ember and her friends) especially as he seems to know if something is truthful or not or just hiding...He has a second creepy ability, trances, as his mother learns early on (no one knows why or what happens during them but when he falls into one..whether deeply or not...he stares at nothing as his eyes are unfocused and barely seems to be alive or breathing nor barely reacts to stimulus around him)...There's a third ability thats known, his predictions, but he isnt a seer (not of any kind of seer...his connection to his predictions is different) when he makes a prediction its much like falling in a trance but they've gotten worse since that fateful night (kudos to anyone who discovers the truth of his connection before i post book 2, more if u correctly guess who learns the connection in book 2) (more of his abilities...if any more...will be revealed in later chapters or books)...He's a quiet boy too much unlike his parents and family but like any child he does have a curiosity to know and learn things...in a way he's like Lily and Remus, he loves his books but enjoys all topics (whether legal or illegal, appropriate or unappropriate) like james and sirius, he is loyal to his family and sister but unlike them all he rather remain in the dark...he wants nothing to do with fame, money, or childish things like flying or pranks...he's not as trusting of people like lily or remus nor is he blind in his trust like james or ember or sirius nor does he believe in what most think is right or wrong (like how every slytherin is evil like his sister and dad and sirius think or how remus was trustworthy despite being a werewolf at least not at first) he is willing to hold onto his own beliefs and befriend or at least ally himself to those he chooses (as his family and the world will soon realize)

**theres not much of a summary as things are just getting started, tigerlily1992, but here's what i have so far...Lily gave birth to a little girl (a single child she believed, as did others, she was having when she went into labor again)...as u all know a prophecy was given and on the same day 2 mothers went into labor, birthing possibles...now there are 3 children who fit the prophecy until Dumbledore gets wary of the 3rd child...one fateful night, voldemort attacks the potters...lily and james are forced to watch as their only children are engulfed in green light only to discover ember has saved them all when it turns back on its caster...its later revealed that ember about killed herself bringing her suppose to be dead brother from the brink of death (its proof of how powerful ember truly will become as she grows)...in the background, a lone powerful spirit resurrects a long lost and dead soul to flesh and blood, forgoing her chance to be alive once more at the same time several loyal warriors rise at the call of their dead king's blood while a second powerful spirit tries to warn them of the beast hiding in darkness and fire...now the world is about to watch as their saviour and her brother begin their paths in life**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Are we excited, Ember?"

She giggled, bouncing in place. She really was excited. She heard all the stories about Hogwarts, even the various Houses, classes, and jokes. She couldn't wait for her own fun. "Can we go yet? We'll be late!"

Lily chuckled as she patted down her daughter's hair, "Almost, Ember. Your dad is still helping Harry. We'll leave as soon as they come down." Ember nodding at her distracted tone as Lily wondered why Harry was the last to pack. It didn't seem to be his style, usually it was Ember who was so eager that she would forget something or to pack. What she didn't know was that Ember knew that Harry had been up most of the night, reading, and not just the books on the school list. When their parents had been stunned by their choice of wands, Ember had rushed off to the book store, helping Harry pick up the few things he wanted there. She even aided him in getting the slightly frowned upon or illegal titles, using every inch of her name, fame, and money. She would just make sure that several new outfits, ordered from catalogs, appeared in her room before her parents thought of checking the vault list. She was willing to lie to them; it was why she always saved up what money she could while begging others to pay for her share, the puppy eyes always came in handy then.

"Sweetie?"

Ember suddenly smiled, "I'm good. Just thinking."

"You'll do just fine, sweetie. You'll have too many friends when you arrive that you won't know what to do." Lily tried to laugh off the sudden tension. She thought maybe Ember was worried about her role in school, especially considering several Death Eaters had gotten off, lying or twisting their way out of arrest. Others had just vanished before apprehension. Most of all, children of known Death Eaters, arrested or not, would be in Ember's school year or higher, most likely in Slytherin or so her husband believed. Before her thoughts could go further, she immediately followed another track. Ember could also worry no one would like her for herself but for being their famous savior. "Don't worry."

Ember opened her mouth to speak when James bustled Harry down the stairs, "Let's go! We'll be late!" They all rushed out to the Ministry issued car, one that came equipped with several Aurors. No one, not even their parents, would dare to think of putting the children in danger. After all, Aurors had swept through Diagon Alley repeatedly while watching them. Any enemy would think of waiting at a floo spot or outside their home to ambush Ember.

King Cross Station

"Hurry!" Hazel eyes glittered with mixed emotions as James led his small family through the hidden barrier to the platform. He was excited that both his children were going to Hogwarts, his alma matter. He couldn't wait for what pranks Ember could and possibly would play. But he worried for them. Ember would be fine, _Albus promised to keep them safe at Hogwarts._ Harry, on the other, hand was completely different. He was too quiet and liked to hide from large crowds, unless he had no choice. That was what worried James. _What if Harry's left alone? Ember will make friends and leave him behind, it's only natural._ He glanced once more with worry and concern at his little boy, _please let him be well here._ He really didn't desire to split apart the twins but he would if anything happened to Harry, scowling darkly as he remembered one other, _especially Snape._

"Oh!" He blinked rapidly as Lily's soft cry alerted their arrival to the train. He smiled as his wife tightly hugged their children, not wanting to let go.

"Mum!"

Another soft laugh interrupted the tight death grip Lily had, "First Years, Lily?"

"Molly!" Lily smiled brightly at the sight of the orangeish redheaded woman, a mother of seven children. She turned back to her children to introduce them when she noticed Ember by herself, frowning, "Where's your brother?"

Ember heaved a sigh as her dad heaved the last of their trunks onto the train and she kept a good grip upon the covered owl's cage. "On board, Mum. He is saving a seat for me. We have to go." She darted forth to give last minute hugs and kisses, whispering, "I'm going to miss you but I'll write. Thanks for Hedwig." Then she rushed off.

Train Compartment

"Waylaid by Mum again?"

"Yes. She worries too much."

Harry absently nodded as his eyes seemed to glaze over, the first faint signs their family recognized to his condition, slipping into barely breathing trances. Voice monotone as he murmured, "The shadows do still hide among themselves." And then he fell silent, staring out the window at nothing.

"S-shadows?"

Ember squealed as she recognized the chubby cheeked boy, "Neville!" She pulled the fearful yet stunned boy inside. She noticed the fluttering glances to her brother, as if Neville was afraid of Harry for what he said or concerned that Harry didn't seem alive and breathing. "He's fine, Neville. Don't worry about what he said." She then realized there were two more figures behind him at the door, each staring at Harry like a side show freak. "And they are?"

Neville opened his mouth when the frizzy brunette beat him to it, "Is he a Seer? I've read all about them! Is your family part Seers? I've always wanted to meet one. I wanted to know if they were actually real or if they did what fortune tellers did."

Ember raised a brow, eerily reminding Neville of Lily Potter, during the rare few times he had been brought to an Order meeting when his parents were sure he would be safe, and only with him at all times after hearing what happened to the Potters. "That wasn't an introduction to your name, I believe," brought him back to reality.

Neville flushed, "Oh! Um, Ember, this is Hermione Granger," he pointed towards the fuming brunette, "and this is Ron Weasley," pointing out the freckled face boy. "Hermione, Ron, this is Ember Potter," here Ember smiled and waved cheerfully as they blinked, "and her brother, Harry," he indicated the seemingly sleeping boy.

Ron's eyes widened as he replayed the last name, "Potter! You're Ember Potter!"

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything," she huffed in annoyance. They flinched at her tone, murmuring their apologies. Silence reigned for the moment as Harry simply ignored everything around him.

Great Hall

They waited impatiently, voices loud as they chattered, awaiting McGonagall's return. They were all fearful, worried, curious, even excited when a voice haughtily called out, breaking the tension, "It's said that Ember Potter has finally come to Hogwarts."

Hazel eyes stared at the same pale blonde from Diagon Alley. "And let me guess you're asking, not telling."

The blonde sniffed before employing his impeccable manners that had been drilled in his head since he could talk. "I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. These," he indicated with the tilt of his chin, "are Crabbe and Goyle."

Snorts filled the air at his name when he turned on the nearest target, _a Weasley._ "Think my name is funny, do you? Well, at least no one will have to know yours. After all, we all recognize the red hair, hand-me-down robes, and vacant expression as a Weasley." The blonde then turned back to a fuming Ember, "You should be careful who you pick, Potter. We can help you there." He held out a pale hand, believing Potter would pick those who were Purer in blood than blood traitors like the Weasleys.

Ember slapped his hand away, declaring, "I know who my friends are and I can pick my own."

Draco glared heavily at her, opening his mouth to retort when a throat cleared itself. Everyone turned to find a glaring McGonagall, mouth tight in a frown. They all fell back into place as she led them inside, one hand clutching the scroll tightly, until they reached the raised platform of the Head Table. "When I call your name, come forward and sit here," she indicated the three-legged stool another Professor was bringing out. A third handed over a tatty looking object, "This is the Sorting Hat, in which will be placed on your head. He will decide what House you shall reside in for your years here at Hogwarts."

The nervous First Years fidgeted as she called out the names, barely keeping a flinch as the Hat would remain quiet until suddenly shouting out a House. The Professors would clap as well as most of the students not getting that student under the Hat, though the designated House would cheer in some way. "Ember Potter!"

Everyone sat up when a nervous savior stumbled towards the stool, waiting to see the decision, even the Headmaster was leaning forward. She gave a look towards someone among the few First Years left before losing sight as the hat tumbled down on her head. '_Ah, Ember Potter,_' she jumped at the voice in her head, '_I had wondered what offspring_ _James Potter would create._' She flinched a little at the feeling of someone rummage through her thoughts, '_Do not worry, little one, I do not reveal what I find. That was not why I was created. The Founders made sure of that. Now, where to put you?' _Her lips moved silently, '_Gryffindor? Are you sure? You have a possessive loyalty to those you love, a loyalty Helga Hufflepuff would respect. You even have a sharp mind, considering who your mother is, that would gain the attention of Rowena Ravenclaw. Do you really wish for the House of courage and bravery, of Godric Gryffindor? I do see you would rush in to any trap if it meant the safety of your brother. Are you that willing and reckless for him?'_

'_Yes!'_

'_You are equally fit for three Houses. You could possibly survive in Slytherin yet you follow your father's footsteps more than your mother's. You will use that fame and name to get what you want, more especially what your brother wants, this is very cunning. But if that what it is you desire…'_

She cut him off, '_I know what I want. Any of the three Houses except Slytherin. But I won't hold it against my brother.'_

The Hat chuckled in her mind, '_Very well. After all this, it better be…' "_Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor Table went nuts at the statement, shouting and screaming, "We got Potter!" She scurried away as the Hall settled itself, knowing they all sighed with relief at her placement. And then her brother's name was called out, once again putting everyone on the edge of their seat, well, not everyone. She knew only a select few were very curious to Harry's new House.

"Harry Potter!" All eyes watched a silent black haired boy silently slip onto the stool. Tension rose as he settled, not one knowing why that feeling rose. Several Professors were eager to know, especially a certain Headmaster and Potions Master.

'_Ah, Mr. Potter, welcome to Hogwarts.' _Harry said nothing but mentally tipped his head in greeting. He knew the Hat had to delve deep to find the traits for the best House, after all his dad did tell him. James had explained the whole ordeal to him but said to keep it a secret from Ember. James knew how unsettled Harry was when anyone tried to pry into his secrecy and privacy. Harry silently thanked his father.

'_What do I do?'_

'_Simply lower your walls so I may slip inside. As I told your sister, I was created to sort students, never to reveal the secrets. Each Founder gave me a purpose and protection, especially Salazar Slytherin. He knew all about secrets some lives hold, especially that many would use fear and threats to keep it that way. When one is ready, then I shall be called in.'_ Harry simply nodded, allowing the Hat's entrance. He remained still as it prodded the emotions and memories until something in the darkness hissed, striking out as the Hat immediately pulled back. Harry soothed the shadows with a mental stroke, carefully maneuvering it back into its cage to sleep. '_Well, that was a first for me in such a long time. Now, like your sister you are perfect for all Houses. You are very studious and curious of knowledge, no matter its origins, that would be appreciated in Ravenclaw. You are loyal but only to those who are truly deserving as well as fierce in that loyalty as any Hufflepuff should be. You have courage; you would to place yourself in death's way, though not reckless or daring. You simply stand up when you believe it's needed. Gryffindor would applaud this as would Slytherin, for your caution. Then again, all these traits were the once ideals of Slytherin before they became distorted. Slytherins were knowledgeable, loyal, and brave, they had to be when living a lie in the eyes of public. Perhaps that is best for you. Yes, yes, it is. Best be…' _"Slytherin!"

Harry calmly stood, handing off the seemingly smirking hat as only a smattering of applause spilt forth, Ember's the loudest. He did not care what others were thinking nor did he want to. He was only here because it was his desire and because of his sister. Beyond that, he would simply brush off their attempts, no matter the content, as he quietly walked to his designated table, guiding by the subtle directions of the Potions Master.

Once the last student had been placed, Albus Dumbledore stood tall and proud to welcome his students. Ember tried to listen, only catching snatches of the speech as she delicately scratched at her scar, trying not to appear to be in pain as something cold slithered through her mind. It hurt worse when she glanced over the Head Table, furthering her ability to hide the winces and flinching as her eyes passed over two Professors, one in a purple turban and one in black clothing. She turned away, discreetly taking relaxing breathes.

What she didn't know was that four people noticed her dilemma. Albus carefully watched, hoping she would not need the infirmary already. He knew James and Lily, especially the worried Lily, would be here immediately. It was even more possible Ember would be pulled out if Lily even thought her little girl wasn't safe.

At his side, more like three chairs down to the left, sat a calculating wizard, hidden from all prying eyes. He was determined not to let some little _thing_ delay his goals. He would do as he willed to gain his desire, no matter who or what.

And right next to him was a second calculating wizard, who spied the near hidden flinches of Ember Potter, _savior indeed._ Onyx eyes trailed her gaze upon the Professors, growing more calculating as she suddenly jerked minutely as she landed in his area. Yes, something was going on and he would find out.

But at his table, Harry simply eyed the Hall, watching his sister mostly. He did worry but then again, she could take care of herself. If he thought she was in danger he wouldn't hesitant, until then he would simply relax. He glanced to his right when a voice hissed, "Potter's a Gryffindor, you do realize that?"

Emerald eyes stared passively at the olive skinned eleven-year-old at his side, almost ignoring the boy's shudder of his stare, "Sides mean nothing when one has a way." He glanced back to find Ember chatting away with her House, mentally nodding, all was well. For now.

"That Slytherin keeps staring at you, Ember."

She blinked, finding Ron sneering in the direction of her brother. She smiled brightly, chuckling as Harry simply tipped his eyes down at her in greeting. "That Slytherin is my brother, Ron. He is allowed to watch over his sister, is he not?"

She moved away when he tried to speak when the Feast ended and Prefects were called, "Prefects, if you will, lead the First Years to their respective Houses. Students, we bid you goodnight and once again welcome you to Hogwarts. We shall see you again in the morning. At breakfast shall the schedules for classes be passed out, as all classes start on Monday. Goodnight and good weekend."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry for the delay on this chapter...a few things came up that needed to be dealt with but i didnt forget...also, i wanted to answer a couple things before i let u head on down to read:**

tsunami--**so far, ur the only one thats given me the answer...and it is right too...congrats:D**

panther73110--**in a way yes, it is harry their talking about but only because of his blood...the king they refer to in past tense is the one they served before he died...now they talk of their king's son**

**now on to the next chapter:D**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Down below the castle made school waited a group of First Year Slytherins in their Common Room for their Head of House when someone else decided to quench their curiosity, whispers ringing out, "The Bloody Baron!"

All eyes stared at the silvery blood flecked ghost as he floated before stunned students, then reached out for one child who seemed to be calling him, "You shouldn't be here."

Harry barely tipped his head towards the hand, eyes bright with ancient knowledge as they connected with the ghost, agreeing, "No, but I am."

"One of mine?"

"Perhaps."

A throat cleared as Severus Snape entered the Common Room, only to find his little snakes staring with wide eyes at the youngest Potter and their resident House ghost. "Baron, if you will, Peeves is irritating the others again." The Bloody Baron gave a single nod and vanished. Unnerved by the sight he had seen, Severus fought it back behind his stoic masks, speaking slowly and quiet, "There are few rules I demand all my Snakes to follow. I expect nothing less than obedience to them. I also expect nothing more than loyalty to your fellow House members as well as me, your Head of House. I also expect you to rise early tomorrow for a House meeting, where you will be told the rules and greet the others. As for now, good night and sleep well." He waited until his Prefects led his tired snakes to their respected rooms and then slipped away.

Classes

"What's our first class?" Ember had stumbled down, still yawning and wishing to go back to bed. She followed her friends who followed the older students to breakfast.

Hermione, her newest and probably bestest friend besides Harry, opened her mouth to speak when Ron cried out, uncaring that he possibly spit out food he was chewing, "Potions!" Both girls glared at him before glancing down at their schedules, sighing at the truth.

Ember hated Potions, didn't care for the smelly or squishy things she had to touch. Mum never could get her interested in such things. She was too much like her father, at least according to Mum. Although, she knew Harry would probably enjoy the class. He seemed to like anything that allowed him to learn or experiment. For now, she was disgusted, "Gross! We'll be smelling like that all day now!"

"Yeah," Ron finally swallowed his mouthful before pointing out something else, "but look what else we'll be with. Slytherins! And first thing in the morning."

"Why put us together with them without a buffer! Most of the other classes have all First Years together!"

A soft tone interrupted their argument before it could go any further, "two sides of a coin never truly meet despite the hopes of many."

Ember practically fell from her seat as she twirled around, "Harry!" She pressed a hand to her racing heart as did many of the Gryffindors. She also noticed the older ones looking absolutely stunned, as well as those who sat in front of her, who should have seen Harry coming. "Mum said no sneaking!"

Harry's lips twitched as he held out a small package, "Here."

"I wouldn't, Ember, you never know what those slimy snakes did to it!"

Emerald eyes pierced the fuming Weasley with a blank stare, while Harry continued his say, "We knew you would forget." He began to walk away murmuring, "The bell, Em."

The Gryffindors had tried to go back to eating when a loud sound rang clear, making Ember huff, "I hate when he does that!" She looked down as if she realized for the first time the package given her. She recognized it as the extra potions supplies Harry had gotten for her. "Besides, Harry's my brother. I trust him, _always._" She walked away with Hermione while Ron scrambled to follow.

Further down the Hall was a hissing conversation among a small group of First Year Slytherins. "We don't associate with _them_!" Harry ignored Pansy's screech, moving on towards class. He further ignored the question, "Or is it just _Potter_?"

It wasn't until they were in class, seated, that he answered, "Potter, as you like to call her, is my sister. I will do as I please when it comes to family." His eyes looked away at nothing as he spoke the next part without emotion, "If one does not care, shadows will bite back."

Everyone went quiet as the doors slammed back open, after they had closed when they all piled inside, to admit the Potions Professor. He was quick and harsh throughout the class, especially when he called on one student in particular, "Ah, Miss Potter, our _newest_ celebrity. Tell me, where does one find a bezoar?"

Ember glared at the sneering wizard as she shrugged her shoulders, mockingly saying, "I don't know, do you?"

Onyx eyes darkened even more, "Clearly, fame isn't everything for you. Detention and thirty points from Gryffindor, Miss Potter." Snape turned back to his students, "Let's hope the rest of you haven't pushed aside your studies."

By the end of class, a fuming Ember Potter stormed out with her House while the Slytherins paused to watch the fight among theirs. Harry ignored their stares as he carefully packed away his things but he didn't ignore the harsh grip from one Pansy Parkinson, "If you wish to survive here, you will do well to remember whose House you reside. We do not mix with filth!"

Emerald eyes were blank as they eyed her and the others, almost as if they weren't there. He barely shook off her nail tight grip without so much as a whimper, "Do not preach to me. I am but a servant in this world as are you. I am but family to some you call filth as are most of you." His eyes suddenly darkened, for once flaring his magic and aura, making it seem as if the temperature dropped, though it could be the cold feeling of the dungeons that seemed to cross over each and reaching deep inside, "Remember that shadows bite back but perhaps it isn't me you should worry about but the single insanity nearing." He then slipped into the shadows that curled from nowhere as he went out the open door, leaving behind a fearful group who were desperately trying to revive their masks.

"He is one of ours."

Severus turned to face a curious House ghost, "Baron?"

The Baron smirked, "He walks as we do, my dear snakes. He sees what few can anymore." He was unwilling to deliver secrets of his kindred. It wasn't their nature to speak of their way, not to anyone who didn't already know.

Harry simply ignored whatever was happening behind him as he moved on towards his next class, easing the shifting shadows in his mind back to its hibernating sleep. He knew he had provoked some kind of reaction from those in his House. Anyone who listened or just gave passing thought would immediately assume he was a potential, if not already, a Seer. Most likely the Purebloods, or those more determined, would push to discover his blood line, only to notice the Potters weren't known to carry Seer's blood in their linage. He should know, his father had already tried. They would then try to trace the Evans' line, possibly finding a family of squibs and Muggles. Lily couldn't even remember a single story or relative that ever had the knack for tarot or palm reading, nor the ability to tell any type of future by trance or crystal ball. Then again, he wasn't really a Seer though his ability to fall into trances and speak of unknown could qualify, _perhaps in a way I am._

A floor above, Ember frowned. She didn't like Potions class; it was much like their father described, though without mum in the background shaking her head. Harry would at least excel while she'd just get by. But that didn't worry her. What did was the faint feeling that Harry was doing his trance ability. Dad had consistently refused to get him checked or registered as a potential Seer. Harry was unique, yes, Dad was willing to admit, but that didn't mean the family was going to flaunt it. Dad and Mum both agreed to it as a quirk Harry developed after that Halloween night, when Harry should have died. They never saw it as Seeing but as walking the thin line, he was, after all, closer to death than anyone had ever been. "Ember?"

She blinked as her train of thought was interrupted, realizing she was probably pulling one of Harry's scary trances or being way too quiet than her usual self. "Oh, sorry, Hermione, was just thinking."

Ron nodded, "I wouldn't blame you. You probably trying to find ways to pay back that biased bloody bas…."

"Ronald Weasley!" Said red head boy simply glared at the shocked brunette. Ember couldn't hold back her snort of laughter, which brought Hermione's rash anger to her, "Ember Potter! It is not nice to make fun of a Professor like that! It's considered rude!"

She patted the huffing girl's arm, "It's okay, Hermione. It's all water under the bridge now but at least he'll be fair to Harry."

Ron snorted this time, "yea, fair alright. He's only fair to those slimy snakes, after all Potter's a snake now, of course he'll be fair."

Hazel eyes locked on blue, narrowing and making Ron choke on his laugh, "Potter happens to be my brother, Ronald. I love my brother and I don't care if he's a snake, as you put it." She ignored his stuttering apology, turning away to walk to their next class, "Shouldn't we head out before we're late?"

They meekly followed their sullen friend, not wanting to irritate her more.

It wouldn't be until their First flying lesson that she seemed quite herself.

Ember enjoyed to fly, more so than Harry. The need to be a part of the sky and winds practically overwhelmed her. She was so much like her father, as her mum would always say, that she would give up everything just to fly everyday and all day. Although, she was trying to convince Hermione flying was safe and nothing bad could really happen, until Neville's incident. Watching Neville's broom go out of control and then him falling several feet in the air only to land hard enough to either break or bruise his left wrist had Hermione hyper-ventilating. And Ember's next action nearly gave the poor Muggleborn witch a heart attack.

Ember glanced over as she saw Malfoy leaning down with a smirk. Her eyes narrowed in disgust as a pale hand held up Neville's gift from his grandmother, his Remembrall. "Clumsy oaf should have given this a squeeze."

She barreled over to him, "Give it back, Malfoy!"

Malfoy smirked wider as he mounted his broom, gracefully lifting off, "Sure. How about on the roof?"

"**No!**" Ember ignored the screams from Hermione as Ron cheered her on; most of her House was cheering her on. She quickly followed the smug Slytherin to the air, ignoring everything but her friend's possession in his slimy hands.

Malfoy blinked, as if he hadn't believed she would call his bluff, "Give it back, Malfoy. There isn't anyone here to save you now!" He shrugged at her demand, rearing back his arm and letting loose the small ball. She didn't notice as he quickly landed as she rushed to capture the tiny glass object before it could shatter upon the stone walls. Flipping at the last second as she caught it, to avoid crashing into a window, Ember sighed in relief, checking over Neville's gift, sighing longer as she noticed it wasn't even smudged or cracked.

She had barely landed when a cry echoed, "**Miss Potter!**" She groaned, ignoring the sniggers of the snakes and the sad moans of the lions, as well as the mutterings of the other Houses as she turned to face a stern Gryffindor Head of House. "I've never! Come with me this instant, young lady." She handed the Remembrall over to a concerned Hermione before rushing after McGonagall. Her head hung low as she thought of her parents' reactions to the trouble she was causing when the next sentence she heard out of her Professor's mouth stunned her, "Wood, I've found you a Seeker!" _Oh Merlin,_ were her thoughts as she gave a shaky smile to the brightly smiling older classman, _Mum's going to kill me!_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out...RL has me in a bit of a bind...we're in overtime at work so it cuts into what i'm doing at times at home and its making things a bit stressful especially as lay off season is just around the corner and we're pushing to get our orders done that we fell behind on:S...but now that i have the time, in which i'm snagging just before bed lol, i thought i'd post the next chapter...so, enjoy:D**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"**Ember Lillian Potter! How many times have I told you to follow the rules? They are there for a reason, young lady! You are so grounded when you get home! Do you understand me? You will listen to your Professors from now one!" **Ember whimpered and groaned as her Mum's words poured on amongst the snickers. **"I won't have **_**my**_** daughter ignoring the rules, no matter the so called good excuse! Next time tell a Professor! Am I clear?"** She sighed in relief as her mother's voice dropped to softer tone, "Here's your father." She giggled when her father excitedly spoke, ignoring the softer grumblings of Mum, "**That's my girl! Paddy and I are so proud! Ow! Lily! Ow! Stop hitting me and let go of my ear!"** This caused more of an uproar as she blushed bright red with embarrassment as her Mum punished her own husband before everyone's ears, who came back with a sheepish but contrite tone, "Sorry, Em, but you heard your mother. Next time, tell someone, even if it's the Headmaster." Then he tried to hurriedly say, "You should be getting your gift from me and Paddy shortly! Make sure to try it out and show off at practice and the games! Show everyone what you're made of! **Ack! Lily! Ow, ow, ow, that's my ear, that hurts! Bye, Em!"** The Howler tore itself up as James continued to cry out to his wife, while Ember hid her face in her hands to save her the trouble of seeing everyone laugh at the man's plight.

Several hoots had her looking up as everyone went silent. They dropped a large package before her as all eyes stared. Eagerly, she tore into it only to reveal a very beautiful broom. She couldn't believe it! Dad and Paddy had bought her a broomstick, _and not just any broomstick either, the Nimbus 2000._

Ron had voiced her thoughts out loud, "That's not just any broomstick, that's the Nimbus 2000, the fastest broom on the market!" He turned to his friend with hope in his blue eyes, "I'll get a turn, right?"

"Let's go!" She eagerly rushed out to the courtyard with her fellow excited Housemates, especially those on the Quidditch team, so glad they hadn't finished lunch yet.

From across the room were glaring Slytherins, "Let me guess, Potter's the spoiled one, because of who she is."

Harry eyed the fuming witch, wanting to ignore her but in a way it was the truth, though not in this case. Harry didn't care much for flying, though he would be the first to admit it was enjoyable, nor Quidditch. Ember did, much like their father. Their Mum would discourage such actions but in the end she would relent since it was a way for Father and Daughter to bond. Knowing this, he turned back to his meal, "Not for who she is but for what she can do."

Draco eyed his fellow snake, wondering, "And you allow this reputation to grow against you?"

He sniffed, couldn't believe someone as influential and rich as the Potters were allowing their daughter so much freedom without decorum or proper teachings, while letting their son hang back beneath Potter's fame.

"I allow what I allow." It was all Harry had to say before he stood up to leave, meeting up with the Bloody Baron in the Halls.

"Still one of mine, boy?"

Emerald eyed him, "Sir?"

The Slytherin Ghost smirked as he reached out to touch his student, "Do you not know?"

Harry simply titled his head in the direction of the touch, listening to the hissing sounds of the shadows surrounding him, mixing with the calls of his guardians. "The Veil."

"You do know then." The Baron knew this boy would know what he spoke of, death still clung tightly to the tiny spirit, "We kindred honor our bonds and calls, have for centuries."

Harry nodded, murmuring as he stared at nothing but what he could see, "Soon the cold shall breathe."

The Baron watched as his kindred slip away without a sound. He knew what, perhaps, one knew; young Harry had been touched twice and favored. He could only look forward to what would happen in the future. He wondered what path Ember Potter would take should her brother slip further into the darkness that bled around him, _this may prove entertaining._ He, too, slipped away, floating off to see what trouble his subordinate, Peeves, may have caused, thoughts running wild.

Quidditch Match

Ember was very nervous. Oh, she loved to fly and play Quidditch. What fan didn't? But she had never played with so many people or in front of such a large audience. She knew everyone was counting on her to possibly win or, in the case of the Slytherins as that's who they were facing, fall off her broom. _Wish Dad was here._

Later on in the match, she had been glad he wasn't there.

She had been enjoying herself, flying high and fast. She was surveying for the Snitch when it happened. At first she thought she had leaned out too much when her broom jerked. Frowning, she moved to get it under control when it bucked harder, causing her to fall. In a desperate attempt, she flung out her hands, barely making it in time to grab the handle. She fought to hang on until someone could save her or she could gain control. But she knew if something didn't happen soon she would become very intimate with the ground, as had Angelina Johnson and Oliver Wood earlier in the game.

The constant jerking was tiring her out as no one could get close without it getting worse. Her fingers were getting just as sore as she felt them beginning to slip, _please, oh please, Harry. Someone, anyone, help me_. She glanced down to see if anyone would catch her, should she just give up and let go, when out of the corner of her left eye she noticed a brown blur racing from behind the stands, _Hermione?_

She only hoped it was the brunette bookworm when the broom suddenly stopped. Releasing a very large breath, along with everyone else, she re-gripped the handle and twisted, hoping her tired body had enough energy to move. Silently, she cheered as she re-mounted her broom, just in time to see a gold object zoom past, _the snitch! And thank you, Hermione. I don't know what you did but I'm glad you're my friend._

She pushed quickly to reach the snitch as the Slytherin Seeker moved along side her. She followed the snitch in a downward swing as the other Seeker drifted off, forcing her tired and aching body to prop itself on top her quivering broom. She stretched as far as she could, upsetting the delicate balance and flopping onto hard sand. She choked at the dust and tried clearing her throat. Something stopped her, forcing her to choke and dry heave. Cries of fear and confusion surrounded her as she finally jerked her arms against her ribs, forcing the object out into her hands. Her nose twitched and her mouth grimaced as she glared down at the tiny snitch, its wings closing up, covered in slimy slobber while resting in the palms of her hands, _gross!_ She fought to keep her lunch down as she raised the slimy _thing_ above her head, praying not one drop of slobber fell onto her head or she would be sick.

"Gryffindor Seeker caught the Snitch!"

"Gryffindor wins!"

She grinned brightly as two separate voices cried out, hurrying to drop her arms, eager to hand over the snitch to someone else. She squealed as her teammates rushed over to her, raising her above their shoulders as their House and fellow friends cheered.

A different House all together was fuming. "She didn't even catch it! She practically swallowed it! That can't be fair!"

"Yea, got to break and bend the rules for famous Ember Potter."

Harry ignored their sneers as he silently chuckled. There was one positive thing he could say about his House, well, two actually. Slytherins were constant in their threats and jeers, coming up with interesting complaints. They were also very entertaining when they did such things. But deep down he was a tad bit worried and jealous. Someone else had saved his sister, had come to her rescue. It meant he would not be the only Knight in her life when danger rose to attack. She had friends who seemed to care enough to rescue her. Or perhaps, he just wasn't needed yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

"Harry?" Ember swallowed nervously as she stood before a table of glaring Slytherins.

"What do _you _want, Potter?"

She ignored the sneers as she shifted in place, waiting for Harry to take the small box in her hands. She knew one of the many Potter owls had reached him, telling them of their parents' decision and permission to allow their children to spend the upcoming Holiday with friends as work wouldn't allow them home time. Although, they, meaning Dad, was worried and hesitant if Harry went off with his friends. She smiled as Harry murmured his thanks then biting her lip as she, just as softly, asked, "Are you staying?"

"What's the matter, Potter? Afraid to stay without your other half? Bet you never been apart, maybe that's why your crying now."

"Parkinson." Pansy immediately went silent, turning back to her mid-day meal. She learned her lesson, at least when Harry used that emotionless tone. All the Slytherins barely held back shivers and chills at that tone. They did not like what usually came from the quiet boy when he went all cold and scary, especially when he said things that made them think of tiny prophecies coming to bear fruit. Nor did they like the equally empty emerald eyes, like now, only sighing in relief as the boy returned his attention to a shifting group of Gryffindors, "Yes, Em, some of us are remaining."

She nodded, "Unless I don't see you, Happy Holidays." Then she rushed away to the sighing relief of her two best friends. In a way, she was glad Harry was staying. Sure, that may seem selfish but she just wasn't ready to admit he was making other friends nor did she really want to share. Plus, she could probably use his help as she and her friends were on a small mission. She didn't know if Harry had noticed but something was seriously wrong at the school, especially since the Quidditch incident. She remembered the first rules set by the Headmaster about the Forbidden corridor, finding it later on to discover a very _very_ large puppy. Then she gets almost knocked her broom and could have been seriously injured or died. When Hermione described how she and Ron noticed the moving lips of Snape, they were sure he was involved, only to discover through Hagrid, it was really Dumbledore and some wizard named Flamel who should be involved. And then they discover the Daily Prophet telling about a break in. They were absolutely sure whatever was there was now being guarding by the large puppy called Fluffy and had to be something that belonged to Flamel, whoever he was. Mentally, she slapped her forehead, _stupid! Harry would probably know! Or Hermione as she did mention reading the name. I should have asked!_

She'd have to remember that for next time.

***Later during the Holiday***

Harry wandered aimlessly through the shadows, wanting the silence it came with. He knew he would have to soon hurry back to the Common Room, _it is almost curfew._ But his curiosity won when he slipped through a nearby door to be faced with a very beautiful ornate full-length mirror, _curious. Why would a mirror be in a magical school? What is its purpose?_ He stepped forward, fingertips brushing over the silvery cool surface as emerald eyes locked onto shadows moving behind a dense fog.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

He glanced behind him to find an amused Headmaster, "Sir."

Albus Dumbledore was rarely stumped in his life but never as badly as he was now. Ember Potter was chose, fated to be their savior, but her twin, Harry, was an unknown factor. No one, not even a Seer, could predict this mysterious Potter's path or influence upon his sister. For now, they would have to watch and hope. "Your sister had the unfortunate meeting with this same mirror the other day. I came down to remove it to a new location, only to find you, my dear boy."

"What exactly is it?" He followed blue eyes to the inscription above the shiny surface, murmuring to himself as he read, "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi." He blinked rapidly at the strange words flowing from his lips as his mind raced to translate.

"This is the Mirror of Erised. It's a magical mirror unlike any other. This particular mirror shows one's true desire, their very heart no matter what they once believed. As one views what is the truth, it comes with a terrible price."

Harry nodded, "One wastes away while pining at the sight."

"Yes, that is the price, my boy, but as I had told your sister, this mirror will be removed and I would suggest to not try finding it again"

Harry nodded once more; eyes pined on the moving shadows. If it was to show one's heart desire, then why was he only seeing the shadows in fog? "Of course, Sir." One last glance and Harry walked away, wandering back down the hallways for his way back to his room.

"Ouch!"

Emerald eyes blinked as he stared at fork in the hallway. Someone had hissed around the corner, to the left in which he would have to go, especially since he heard his Head of House hissing, "Where your loyalties lie." What made it worse was that he could feel the energy of his sister nearby. She was somewhere around that same corner and if Snape couldn't see her, then she was using Dad's invisibility cloak again. Confidently, he stepped around the corner, uncaring he was to be caught, just to allow her freedom to flee, after all Mum would most likely pull her out every Holiday and keep her locked in the House come summer.

"P-potter!"

Severus froze as the stuttering man beneath his fisted grip cried out again. Onyx eyes immediately locked onto a calmly watching Harry Potter. It seemed his little tête-à-tête would have to be postponed. "Mister Potter?"

"I was returning but the Headmaster stopped me, something about a Mirror of Desire."

Severus frowned as he allowed Quirrell to slip his grasp, "Very well. Follow me, Potter."

From beneath an invisible cloak, hazel eyes watched the preceding departures. She had been out simply because she wanted answers and Ron wouldn't wake up, at least not to the prodding of his roommates. So, she had snuck out, getting caught in the library by Mrs. Norris, who alerted Mr. Filch, but got away before he discovered who it was, only to once again almost get caught, this time by Snape and Quirrell, who seemed to be arguing over some strange topic.

As they all hurried away to new destinations, Ember rushed off for bed, remembering the same mirror Harry was talking about. When she had looked into it, she didn't see much except a tiny boy who seemed her age with dark hair and green eyes. He was awkward standing alone as people moved around him. _Harry._ She wondered if her heart's desire was really hoping Harry was the savior in a world without her, why else would she see him as a lonely boy without affection.

Then again she also saw a glimpse of him happy and carefree, surrounded by those who seemed to care about him. Perhaps she was quarreling with herself. _Yes, that has to be it._ She didn't want her baby brother to fight such a battle, knowing it could break him. She was willing to stand in the limelight, soaking up everything around her, allowing him to hide. Sure, every sibling had to have that one moment of wishing to be a lonely child with no burdens or pushing their responsibilities off to someone else. But she cared too much about her brother to make him suffer such a fate. He seemed happy to stand back and give her spotlight, until that changed she would remain as such a figurehead in the eyes of public. For now she would simply forget what she ever saw and settled down on solving the riddle she and her friends were trying to decipher.

***After the Holiday***

Ember sighed heavily. She had wanted to question Harry about what he saw compared to what she seen. But she couldn't crush him, not when he was surrounded by his friends. Yes, she was jealous they were monopolizing his time and that they also had a clue about his personality. That was until she would remember that in the end Harry was hers and no one could dare take him away, proving that when she wouldn't let death take him.

"Ember!"

She jumped, barely landing back on the hard bench instead of stone floor. She twisted from her gazing of Harry among snakes to find an excited Hermione with a rolling suitcase in hand, "Hermione!" She had actually forgotten that Hermione was due to return that day.

They hugged tightly as the brunette looked around, "Hey, where's Ron? I thought he knew I was returning today?"

Ember giggled, "According to Neville, its still to early for Ron to be awake, though they all tried." Yawing Gryffindor First Year boys suddenly tromped inside, "then again I don't think Ron will ever miss coming to a meal on time."

They shared a laugh as Ron sleepily dropped into his chosen seat. He grunted as he reached out to eat the food that suddenly appeared before him, not really caring what he was eating or where he was. That was until Hermione deliberately dropped a very heavy and large book upon the table, causing many students to jump in fright, "Awake yet, Ronald?" the blue eyed boy whimpered as he eyed the book, "Good." She smiled brightly, belying the devilish book in her brown eyes, "I meant to write about this earlier but I didn't know if anyone else would listen in." She waited until her two friends leaned close for her to whisper, "It's about Flamel."

Blue eyes blinked rapidly, destroying the last of his sleep but not his confusion, "Uh?"

Both girls giggled as Hermione rushed in excited whispers, "Nicholas Flamel is the inventor of the Philosopher's Stone, in which has the ability to turn objects into gold and prolong life, granting the drinker immortality with a potion called the Elixir of Life, though one must continue to drink to remain in such a state."

"That has to be it then! The stone must have been taken from Gringotts and brought here."

Ron waved a hand, ignoring the cries as some of his food flew off the fork, "Why would it be here? I mean," he swallowed and shoveled in more food, "who'd be stupid enough to go for it?"

Hermione sighed, grimacing in disgust like every other girl at his terrible table manners, "Ron's right." He whooped and sprayed food, "Oh, gross! Ronald Weasley, don't you have any manners? Chew your food and swallow before speaking!"

"Yes, Weasel, that is such bad manners. Then again looking at your family it must be considered good manners as you've seemed to confirm you were born in a pigsty." Ember sighed as Ron jumped up to defend himself, knowing they just couldn't start the day without the usual throwing of barbs and taunts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

"Harry?"

He glanced up from his studies to find a nervous Ember watching him, "Is all well, Em?" He had figured the moment she could find him alone she would question him on what she had seen the nights before, afraid of what he would think about her.

She swallowed, not wanting to disturb his reading but afraid all the same. "I think so." She couldn't explain why she felt so guilty. At least not in so many words without hurting herself more or her brother.

He simply nodded, "I know." He seemed not to care; she knew different. "Reflections are just that, Em. Yet they can become more should one please." She shivered at his quiet tone of acceptance and understanding while the silent library seemed even quieter.

"It's to happen?" _Say no, Harry._

It's to begin." Her thoughts fell, hope dying. She really didn't want to play savior, at least not for a few more years. This was her childhood that she was determined to enjoy but as she watched Harry collect his books, she knew. He turned back to her before moving away from the tiny corner study table, "One step closer comes their shadow, fear running rampart until it is halted."

Ember bit her lower lip, worrying in between unforgiving teeth. She, as well as her two best friends, knew what was below the school, hiding among the forbidden corridor of the school. They suspected who could possibly want such a prize. They knew they had to tell someone that it was in trouble for the moment the Headmaster steps out it would possibly vanish. For now she would take Harry's warning to heart and accept Hermione's advice, she was going to tell her Head of House, _someone has to listen._

"Professor?"

Said Professor raised her head from the various reports left behind as the Headmaster hurried off to some meeting with the Minister. "Ah, Miss Potter, should you not be using this time to complete your studies?"

Ember fidgeted as she tried to word her suspicions, "Um.."

McGonagall eyed her student carefully, lips pressed tightly, "Are you quite all right, child?"

"I…Ithinkthestone'sindanger." Both witches blinked at the rush of words.

McGonagall frowned as she tried to decipher the babble into something resembling coherency and when they did her sharp eyes narrowed further as she stood tall and ramrod straight, voice harsh, "Miss Potter, I do not know where you got this information but it is not the type you simply blurt out without taking proper security procedures. I will not ask you where you heard this from but I will expect you to keep quiet and return to either your studies or your Common Room. It is not in danger, we have seen to that. I will not accept this type of behavior again, am I understood?"

"But…"

"Return to your Common Room immediately, young lady."

Ember sighed as she trudged out of her Professor's office, eyeing the sharply closed door sadly. Hermione was wrong for once; their Head of House didn't listen. _Maybe I should have gone up to the Headmaster's office. He'll believe me, Mum said so._ She rushed off, ignoring the order given to her earlier. "**Ember!**" She blinked at the sharp cry, turning swiftly just as she was to round the corner to the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office, only to find a breathless Ron and worried Hermione.

"There you are. We were looking for you."

"Sorry but I was speaking with Professor McGonagall."

Hermione immediately understood, "What did she say?"

Ember shook her head, "She didn't believe me."

"What!"

"Yeah, that's why I was coming here. Mum always said Professor Dumbledore will believe his students until proven otherwise."

"Oh!" Hermione's soft voice caused her to turn back when she would have walked away,

"Didn't you know?" Her friend continued at her questioning look, "The Headmaster was called away to the Ministry. We overheard some of the Professors on our way to find you. Apparently, there's a meeting he was to attend."

"He's gone!" her voice echoed down the practically empty hall, though several portraits clucked disapprovingly at her, chastising her manners.

"Wha?" Ron eyed his friend weirdly.

"The stone! Remember? Someone was waiting until Dumbledore would be called away to get to it. They couldn't any other time while he was here! Now's the perfect time. We have to go tonight!"

"Ember! We can't!"

"Why not?"

"Dinner. That's why we were coming to find you. It's time for dinner. We…"

"Well, isn't this a warm welcome." They jumped at the chuckled as the Headmaster suddenly came around the very corner they stood at. "You did not have to wait for me this long, children. Let me not be the reason you will starve. Dinner is after all an important meal for such growing young adults. But come, I shall walk with you."

Hermione softly snorted as she turned with triumph to her friend, whispering so no one but Ember and Ron could hear, "See? He's back. Obviously tonight was wrong. There's no danger."

Ember was determined not to be swayed; she knew something was going to happened, "We've had all year to find the clues. It will be tonight or very soon, Hermione! The Leaving Feast isn't far away!"

"I'm telling you it's safe!"

Ember ignored their whispered arguing when Dumbledore opened the Great Hall doors, leading them inside as food was appearing on the tables. Several stragglers were entering just behind them. She knew she wasn't wrong. She had seen Voldemort while on detention in the Forbidden Forest. He was living off unicorn blood. The Philosopher Stone would be the perfect way to regain mortality as well as immortality. She was determined to keep him from coming back. The way she saw it, as long as he never regain power, she was safe to live her life the way she wanted. Yes, it was selfish but she felt she wasn't ready to fight.

But it seemed fate was determined to prove her wrong.

"**Troll!**" The very last straggler happened to be Professor Quirrell, **"Troll in the dungeons!**" He was screaming in fear before stopping in the middle of the Hall, collapsing as he murmured, "Thought you ought to know."

Students screamed in fear as they panicked until a loud voice boomed over their noise, "**Silence!"** Whimpers continued as Dumbledore calmly stated, "Prefects, you shall hurry your Houses back to the Commons. Keep away from any levels near the dungeons. Slytherins, you shall head straight to the library where Madame Pince will watch over you. Professors will follow me to the dungeons."

Ember lingered behind her house, fingering a soft object in her robe pocket, "Ember?" Hazel eyes looked up at her friends, "What are you doing? We need to hurry to the Common room. We don't want to get caught by the troll."

Hermione would have gone on about the terrible dangers trolls were to mere mortals, which would have had Ron arguing with her, making the poor girl burst into tears, calling him a cold hearted jerk before running off, heedless of danger. And Ember really didn't want to go looking for her lost friend just to meet up with a dumb troll so Ron could apologize. No, that wasn't good at all, especially as this distraction could mean the stone was in danger. "No, I'm going for the stone." She hurried away only to hear, "Wait!" She turned to find Hermione and Ron determinedly following.

"We're coming with you."

From the shadows, green eyes watched passively as they rushed off, Ember yanking out the invisibility cloak given her by their father. Harry sighed as she hurried to save some object at the risk of her life, murmuring, "Savior indeed. A complex you do not want but can't help to provide. It begins tonight." He turned away as a voice called out his name, knowing his House noticed him missing but a hand suddenly shot out of the very shadows he hid in, catching him before he could hurry off. He blinked rapidly to find the hard stare of one Severus Snape. "Sir?"

"Where are those idiotic Gryffindors going?" Snape had seen them with a cloak, vanishing from sight. He knew the elder Potter passed on that wretched thing to his daughter. Now the chit was off to cause more trouble. It would be up to him to stop the girl before she ended up killing herself doing something she shouldn't.

"She goes forward for a shadow that will not stop."

Snape glared at his student, "Listen to me, Potter, I want you to return to your friends. You will go in the library and wait until my return. Am I clear?" he waited for the confirming nod, "Good. I will punish you if I hear you left for any reason." He pushed the boy to the left as Draco hurried over, "Mister Malfoy, be sure Mister Potter enters the library. I will not be tolerable if any of my House are outside the library." He glared darkly in the opposite direction before rushing off to find the Headmaster.

***Third Floor Corridor***

Ember swallowed thickly as they entered the forbidden door underneath her invisibility cloak, only for it to blow off in the huge gust of wind by a snoring huge three headed dog. They stared, dumbstruck, as the creature slept on while a harp played. Hermione shook free from the trance only to slap her forehead, "Of course! Why didn't I see it sooner? I read about this. Music was said to be used to calm any creature, of any raging beast. Music is supposed to be soothing and relaxing. It…"

"Hermione!" Ember hissed angrily as the girl tried to continue with a vague concept, "We don't have the time. Help me move his paw. We have to move on." She pushed the huffing witch into helping as they grunted. It was heavier than it looked, freezing whenever Fluffy moved in his sleep. It even took the three of them to open the trap door, forgetting they could have used their wands. A low growling rumbled above them as the harp slowed in its steady playing. "Hurry!"

Ember leapt down into the darkness, uncaring where she would have landed. Ron pushed Hermione in next as the girl turned to the musical instrument. He had just entered when Fluffy's one head bit down, missing him by mere inches.

He laughed jerkily, trying to hide his fear, "So, that was a trap?"

Hermione reached over and slapped the back of his head hard, snorting, "Honestly! Someone obviously got by Fluffy!"

Ron glared at the huffing witch, rubbing his head, "I knew that! We already knew Snape tried to kill Ember." The brunet opened her mouth to argue further when he felt something slithering over him, _not spiders, please not spiders._ He slapped it away only to feel another on his left side, twisting to remove it, "**I hate spiders! Get 'em off, get 'em off!"**

Ember frowned, "There aren't spiders here, Ron. You're…." she trailed off as she noticed something sliding around the redhead's waist, "Ron!" She struggled to reach him when something jerked her back, "**Ah!**"

Hermione swiftly pulled her wand, yelling out, **"Lumos!" **Small screeches could be heard at the small bright light but larger tentacles kept coming. Brown eyes widened as she instantly recognized it, "Devil's Snare! Stop struggling or it will kill you faster!" But they wouldn't listen, especially as she vanished from sight, determined to remain still until she was free. She yelped as she met stone, hearing the startled cries above her until Ron's was cut off. "Oh!" She could hear Ember screaming for Ron, talking to herself for an answer, "Oh, what did Professor Sprout say?" She rapidly wracked her mind, "Oh! Sunlight!" She raised her wand; _please don't let me down,_ "**Lumos Solum!" **She practically cried in rivers as the thing screamed in agony, dropping its two victims to her level.


	11. Book One Complete

**Chapter Ten**

"Is he okay?" Ember's lower lip was starting to hurt and she could faintly taste copper as she nibbled on it once again, eyeing her fallen friend. They had made it through most of the traps the Professors had set until they reached a giant chessboard. Ron had been ecstatic as they played, falling into his realm, determined to beat it. She and Hermione kept quiet, following his every order until he was ready for a sacrifice. Despite their cries of stopping, Ron was thrown from his knight's steed to the ground below as huge chunks of stone exploded from the queen's strike, most missing him while a few pieces seemed to try crushing him to dust, much like the other pieces that had fallen before. Ember had quickly finished the game as dictated by the downed redhead and rushed to his side.

Hermione had reached him first, slender fingers shaking as she searched for a pulse, "He's alive." They sighed in relief, watching his chest move up and down with each slow breath. "We'll hurry on and hope there's no more traps. He will need to the infirmary soon. We can't leave him to long."

"You stay behind, I'll go ahead." Ember didn't want Ron to be hurt more than he was.

But Hermione was stubborn, "No, Ember, we don't know whose trap is up next. We haven't seen anything from the Headmaster yet. You'll need my help and then I'll hurry back and hope that help will come, if not I will try working my way back."

Ember knew she couldn't change Hermione's mind. Both of her friends were very stubborn, as much as she. Instead of fighting, she gave in and took a deep breath as both girls glanced one last time at an unconscious Ron before stepping through the now cleared door.

It slammed shut; cutting off sight to what had followed moments later.

"Oh!" Several Professors froze at the sight of crumbled transfigured chess pieces scattered about a very still Ron Weasley. "Oh, Molly will not be pleased." Minerva hurried to her student's side, at least hoping for good news. She released a pent up breath as she felt a steady pulse, "He's okay. We need to get him to Poppy soon though."

Albus nodded at his Deputy as blue eyes took in the damage. One side was quite pleased that Ember Potter was standing up to her role as savior while the other side wondered how three First Years beat very experienced Masters of their chosen profession. "We must move on."

"Professors!" A stunned but relieved Hermione froze as she re-entered the door to find help for Ron.

"Miss Granger!" Said student flushed with embarrassment and shame, head hung low at the sharp tone. She was also wondering if they had come to the right conclusion if Snape was yelling at her. Or was he really good at his job?

"Where is Miss Potter?"

"She went ahead?" Dark brows raised at the question making her feel stupid. She hadn't meant to question where her other friend was when she knew. She blinked rapidly as the Headmaster hurried to the door, faster than his age would have led someone to believe, but what really worried her was Snape following him, "Uh, Sir?"

Dumbledore glanced back, giving calm orders, "You will follow Professor McGonagall to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey will heal you of your injuries as well as Mister Weasley's. You will both wait there for my return." Then he winked with a half smile, "I'm sure Miss Potter will be fine."

Hermione nodded with fear in her eyes despite his reassurances as she turned to follow her Head of House and a floating Ron. Brown eyes looked back hoping against hope that they were wrong. _Even if we are, I doubt he can stand up to the Headmaster._ With that thought, she could relax and concentrate on making sure Ron was better by the time Ember returned.

Albus waited until the small group had disappeared from his sight before opening the door,

"Sir?"

"We must hurry, Severus."

Said Professor simply nodded as he swept to the end table with various shaped vials, looking for one in particular. "It seems Miss Granger aided Miss Potter in going ahead before returning." He stepped back after swiftly replacing the still full vials among his robes as the Headmaster began to slowly unravel the various wards blocking them from the Potter girl. He knew it would have saved time just to rip them down but that could be detrimental to the girl's health if they should alert whoever was in that same room with her.

And Ember wasn't alone.

"Professor Quirrell!"

The supposed stuttering Defense Master turned from his mutterings to smirk at a stunned witch, clearly speaking, "Ah, Potter, welcome."

"Wha…How…Why…" she couldn't get a full question out, stuttering three in one as she tried to figure out where they had gone wrong. Everything pointed the other way. She was so sure of her convictions. _Stupid, stupid, should have listened to Mum._ Lily always did say not to judge so quickly, though that lesson never seemed to work on James or Sirius, nor Ember until now.

He laughed shrilly, flinging out a hand, "Yes, Potter, who would suspect me with someone else with a dark past. But that is no matter now; you will give me what I desire. Come here, Potter!"

She struggled as magic forced her to obey, almost breaking free when the pressure became worse, "No!" Whatever he had done was guiding her to his side until he painfully gripped her left arm causing her to flinch as he jerked her before the same mirror she was forbidden to find again. "Let go!"

"Tell me what you see!"

Tears gathered in hazel eyes as she was shaken once more, forcing herself to look into the shiny silver surface. Her sight was blurred but she could make out the same vision as before except this time mirror Harry suddenly looked at her, smiling as he pulled a round red object from his right pocket, tossing it in the air. Her gasp of surprise was covered by her cry of pain when Quirrell dug his nails in further into bare skin, "I see nothing!"

"She lies." She flinched, hurrying away when he let go at the hissing tones. Hazel eyes jerked about, looking for the perpetrator, "Let me talk to her." She shivered as Quirrell gave her a chilly smile, turning around as he unwound the ugly purple turban from his head. She hissed herself in pain, clutching a hand to the side of her face, heated pain flaring through the scar as something pulsed in the back of his head. "We meet again, Potter."

She gasped, "You!"

"Yes, it is I, the greatest Dark Lord ever, forced to this abomination you see now. To survive I must possess a body but you contain something I desire. I must have the stone to regain my body and power. Give me the stone." She backed away, stumbling in her haste to keep his hands from reaching her, red eyes narrowed at her retreat, "There is nowhere for you to run, girl. You will give me the stone!"

"No." Her whispered word seemed to echo as his rage boiled and she ran. "Ah!" She cried out as flames danced before her, arms leaping up to protect her face from the scorching heat. She twirled only to find any possible exit going up in magical flames. Desperate, she yanked the stone out of her robes, holding it up to see it glimmering and sparkling in the light of flames.

"Get her!" She twisted to avoid Quirrell's lunge. With hope of freedom, she chucked the stone to the other side of the flames just as a large hand latched onto her once more, this time a darker energy flared through his touch. Both figures shrieked in pain. It seemed Voldemort hurt her more when he took control of his host but it seemed she hurt him just as much as he fell back, holding the burned hand that was now becoming ash. "What have you done, you stupid child!"

She snarled back at him and lunged forth. If Quirrell was not in control then she was determined to keep this spirit away as long as she can. She wasn't sure exactly what it was that was hurting Voldemort but she knew she wouldn't let him hurt her or her brother again, not while she was still breathing. Fueled by strong emotions, she felt a strange tingle travel down her arms as she wrapped them about the crying man's neck, pressing what bare skin she could against his before leaping back. She rushed for the dying flames, using the sparkling stone as guidance, as the wizard behind her crumbled to nothing, never noticing a shade rising from its recent prison until she turned after rescuing the stone. Her eyes widened in fear as it flew her way, throwing up her arms in an attempt to ward it off, "No!"

She was the one now to cry out as something cold slid through her physical body, burning along the link they shared. She fell backwards upon the stone steps as the shadow flew off to freedom, her hand loosening its grip as hazel eyes slid shut.

And there she laid, sprawled upon stone steps when her rescuer finally lifted the wards trapping her inside, neither wizard seeing the nearly invisible spirit as they hurried to her silent side.

Albus sighed with relief to find his student simply exhausted and not dead. He carefully lifted the stone from its resting place on a curled palm. "Nicholas will be relieved the stone is still safe. For now, we will take Miss Potter to the infirmary. I will clean up here later."

Severus flinched at the thought of the reunion that was to take place. He knew the students' parents would have been called, if they weren't already there. For now though he would satisfy his curiosity, "And him?"

Blue eyes joined onyx in staring at the ashy remains of the once renowned Defense Master Quintus Quirrell. "His punishment has been dealt. The Aurors shall be searching his belongings, perhaps to discover if he had any other plans."

***Infirmary—Days later***

Harry peered into the silent Hospital wing. He watched from the slightly opened doorway as Mum and Dad held a vigil over a still sleeping Ember's bedside. He said nothing, wanting not to bother them, when a hand rested heavily upon his shoulders, glancing up to find his Head of House sneering as he stared inside the room at James Potter. The wizard's voice belied his inner turmoil, calm and seemingly detached, "Are you not going in, Mister Potter?"

Harry didn't get a chance to answer when Sirius suddenly appeared, dragging him inside, "Harry, you finally arrived," sneering at the man behind the younger wizard. This time Harry was saved when Remus smacked the back of his friend's head, not pulling his strength, "Ow! Remus!"

"Leave my cub alone. If he wanted to come by, he would have on his own. He might have had something else more important to do." Sirius cowed beneath the angry amber glare, not wanting to challenge the wolf inside, even if the full moon had ended the night before.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you are safe." Lily hugged her son to her side as she remained seating by her sleeping daughter. "I don't know what I would have done if you both were hurt."

Harry stayed with his family a little longer until Madame Pomfrey gently guided them out, herding them to dinner. She had alarms set should anything go wrong or if Ember would wake up. But that didn't stop the Headmaster from entering the room for one last look before dinner when she did slowly wake, taking care of the alarms himself.

"Where…"

"Ah, finally awake, are we?" Blue eyes twinkled as blurry hazel blinked rapidly to clear away the last vestiges of sleep. "You are in the infirmary, my dear girl."

"What happened?"

"Quite all right, Miss Potter?" He waited until she sat up, showing little of the magical exhaustion she had suffered almost days before. He reached over for a colorful card and a box of jelly beans, "Tokens from your esteemed friends, wishing you well I would presume. After all, your battle between Professor Quirrell and yourself was very secretive. Naturally, the entire school has learned of the battle."

She blinked at the amount of colorful items, stunned so many people would leave her anything. Then again, she was the savior stopping some Dark wizard from becoming even darker and threaten their peace. Then again, as well, she didn't really care as she only fought back to save herself and her brother from future harm. "Um, can I leave?"

He laughed at her shy embarrassment, "I do believe the Leaving Feast has started and nothing would be better than for everyone to see that you are quite well and awake. I shall inform the students of your return to the waking world."

She nodded, slowly moving from the bed when something occurred to her, "Wait!"

Dumbledore stopped just inside the doors, "The stone?"

"Ah, yes, the Philosopher's Stone has been destroyed by order of its creator. Nicholas has realized the danger of such an item." He held up a hand at her protest, "Do not fear, child, he has enough elixir left to organize his affairs."

"Thank you, Sir." She waited until he left to rush into the bathroom, well as quickly as her still healing body would allow her, to dress and find her worried friends. She had to know if Ron and Hermione were truly okay, even if they weren't in the infirmary. She knew she should have asked after them.

"You will see that they are well, Em."

She jumped with a muffled scream only to turn and find an amused Harry, "Harry!"

"You should really worry about Mum."

"Mum? Why would she be here?"

He eyed her, making her feel really small for asking such a dumb question. Of course, their mother would come the second she heard about the fight. "They were ushered to dinner. They were sitting at your side for the past few days now, not daring to leave until they were sure you would survive such an encounter." She squealed happily and limped off hurriedly to find and soothe their parents. He had double backed after slipping away from his family and now watched her rush towards the Great Hall. Only Hogwarts and her various non-living occupants heard him murmur, "No one notices the pallor of your skin or the feverish touch of magic. Slowly, drains away till the end is near. But very soon, they shall."


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Perspectives of a Diverging Path--Book 2

**Author: **nilereina

**Pairing(s): **undecided

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **In a war of Dark versus Light, a prophecy calls for a savior. In the eyes of the magical world one child carries their burdens. But what most do not know, and possibly only a select few who do, this child holds a secret that could change everything. After all, the prophecy did say 'a power he knows not.' Then again, will this unknown power work for them or against them?

**Warnings/Disclaimers: **HP characters and world belong to J.K. Rowling….Ember belongs to me….Situations of: (includes or may include) violence, character deaths…cannon pairings as in the books (only the adults for now but may change later)…Spoilers of Books 1-7…AU setting

**Author Notes: **I'm taking the same curve as those out there where Harry has a sibling as a savior, but in this story his twin is actually the savior and young Harry is something completely different that only his twin knows…the Potters are also involved, though not in the normal sense as other stories…I wanted a story where Harry truly isn't the Boy-who-lived and not abused/hated in any way with his family, although his family don't always understand what he does, especially as Harry will follow the line of being in Slytherin and his twin in Gryffindor

**Author Notes2: **Although the setting is AU, there are times where Harry will have the same abilities (such as Parseltongue)…there will be other times he seems powerful, but only because of the situation he is in and nothing more (it will be explained throughout the story)…This will follow all seven books, though many events and possibly people will be changed or dropped to fit my storyline

**Key Code:**

**Blah—**yelling/screaming, Parseltongue

Blah—thoughts, emphasis

/Blah/-- Flashbacks, possible voices in Harry's head

'Blah'—Mental conversations with the Sorting Hat

Blah--titles, print

**Chapter One**

Ember squealed in delight as the summer months were coming to an end when an owl fluttered to a stop, two letters clamped tightly in its beak. Eagerly, she snatched them, tossing one aside on the kitchen table while ripping open hers, "The new year list!"

Laughter caused her to flush as she had momentarily forgotten about staying over at the Weasleys' for the end of the summer holiday as behest of Ron, with permission from their parents as well, even Hermione was allowed to stay over. She blushed even more when Hermione asked, "Excited, Ember?"

She laughed along with them, the excitement evident in her voice, "Of course, Hermione! Don't you love being at Hogwarts? I do!" But then she remember what happened her first year, frowning as she murmured, "well, without the whole life threatening thing."

"Yes, yes, that was dreadful. But the Ministry swears things will be much safer this year, isn't that right, _Arthur_?" Molly's stressed voice caused her husband to frantically nod, lifting away her worried nerves, at least for the moment until something happened, which she knew eventually will, with the twins. For now, she turned a bright warm smile to the excited students, "Well, how about a trip to Diagon Alley? We can get your supplies today."

Ember squealed again, "Yes! But we must invite Harry." Unlike her, Harry hadn't stayed at the red haired family's house. He had remained home or at one of his Housemate's place for the summer holiday, though he joined his twin when the Weasleys' celebrated the twins' birthday with the Potters, and a few other friends.

Molly nodded, "Of course, dear. Go floo your family, see if they'll join us."

And she bounced off with a smile to do just that.

Curious, Ron reached for the extra letter that his friend had tossed aside for hers. He grew very confused when he read Potter's name, "Why'd they send Potter's? The snake's not…" _Smack!_ "Ow! Mum!"

"Ronald Weasley, what have I told you about manners? The poor owl probably didn't have time to deliver it yet when Ember got hers. Besides, it won't hurt you to have young Harry join us today."

Ron hissed under his breath, "Sure it would, that slimy snake."

Molly glared heatedly at her youngest boy, "_What_ was that, young man?"

He gulped, shakily saying, "N-nothing, Mum."

"Exactly."

"Thank you, Molly." The red haired witch turned a bright smile to the arriving Potters as Lily graciously offered their thanks. "We were wondering where the post owl was with Harry's letter."

"Oh, it's no trouble, Lily." Molly quickly gathered her brood, bustling them towards the fireplace, causing her only daughter, Ginny, to suddenly blush as the poor girl was shoved against a silently waiting Harry Potter, "All right, who's first?"

The Weasley twins immediately began their battle with the floo powder. One twin yanked on the bucket of floo calling out, "Me!"

His brother yelled, "No, me, Mum!"

"No, George, me!" Fred, or they assumed it was Fred as he called the other George, grabbed a handful of powder, ready to toss it in when his twin shoved him back.

"No, Fred!"

Molly cried out in anger, trying to stop the fight before anything could go wrong, "Fred, George! Stop that right now!"

But it was all in vain.

Molly and Arthur tried to split their fighting twins apart when it happened. Floo powder flew about, quite a bit landed in the fireplace as the twins stumbled apart, one accidentally bumping into a startled Remus, who ended up losing his balance and pushing Harry, who had grabbed onto his Godfather to balance them both, instead they both fell into the fireplace, disappearing into the flaring flames of floo traveling.

"**Harry!"**

"**Remus!"**

"Uh…"

"Oh…"

"Uh oh is right, gentlemen." The prankster twins turned at the growl to find a very furious Lily and Ember Potter, a glaring Molly Weasley, and retreating families. All the twins could think was, they had no idea where the two men disappeared to as neither knew exactly what was yelled as a destination.

"They best be unharmed, especially Harry."

**Other side of the floo travel**

Two bodies tumbled free from the confided space, the larger collapsing on top of the smaller figure, both coughing harshly from ashes in the back of their throats. "H-Harry?" Remus immediately shoved to his feet, eyes blinking rapidly to clear his blurry sight.

A soft voice answered his concern, "I'm fine."

Amber eyes peered about the dim dusty shop, nose wrinkling at the smell of aging items, as he pulled his cub to his feet. Remus immediately recognized the questionable items, especially as there was only one place to get such things, "Knockturn Alley."

Harry glanced about in concealed interest, dusting off from their impromptu departure. Sometime soon he would wish to return, just to see what was offered in such a place. Until then he would content himself with the whispers about to enter the shop, "Malfoy."

"Huh?" Remus blinked at the confidently spoken word, only to be interrupted by a door chime.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Remus' eyes widen at the sight of the imposing figure of one Lucius Malfoy, going wider when a slightly smaller blonde copy stepped inside, wearing a very familiar sneer.

"Yes, I've come for business, Burkes, unless you no longer have such deals."

"No, no, that's quite all right."

Lucius' smirk grew, "Good." He carelessly dropped items he no longer wished to have on his person onto the dusty glass counter.

Remus inhaled sharply when Harry suddenly moved from his side to Malfoy, snatching up a leather bound journal that Mr. Burkes was about to pick up, "Interesting." He even dared to flip through the blank pages.

Steely gray eyes glared at the daring actions of the familiar green eyed boy at least until a low warning growl changed the direction of his attention. He glanced towards the shadows of the shop to find amber eyes flashing in the dim light. Carefully, he shifted more in front of his son, not wanting Draco to be seen as a threat to the werewolf with its cub nearby. And that cub had to be the boy, this he understood when green eyes glanced back at the shadows then blankly looked over his shoulder, where his instincts to survive were blaring with warning as if someone was ready to attack from behind.

Then Harry blinked.

He absently handed over the journal to Lucius while Remus quickly joined his side. "She wouldn't appreciate this." Then he turned from the quietly stunned older wizard to a concerned werewolf, "I'm done."

Remus knew better than to listen to those two little words. He just knew that Harry was very curious of the world they landed in, called Knockturn Alley, but he was just as happy to carefully lead the young man back to their family.

As they walked by, Remus tipped his head slightly towards the Malfoys, only being polite considering he was trying to tighten his bonds with his godson and what better way to regain what little trust was lost by accepting the boy's choice of contacts.

Lucius repeated the gesture as steely gray eyes watched the retreating backs, one gloved hand tightly holding onto the journal, mind racing with what he saw, before turning a demanding tone to his son, "Draco."

The smaller blonde Malfoy bowed his head as he confirmed what he suspected his father desired to know, "Yes, Sir. That is a typical Potter. As far as we can tell, he's the only one to have become different from the bloodline. We've all had similar reactions."

"Stay close."

Draco nodded, murmuring, "Of course, Father." He knew an order when he heard one. And with father having met the strange Potter boy, _perhaps he knows what Harry is._

***Borgin and Burkes***

"Harry! Oh, thank Merlin, you are okay!" Lily hugged her son tightly, oblivious to his tensing muscles.

"You really okay, Harry?"

Harry nodded his answer to Ember as their mother deemed him safe enough to let go while Remus explained they only appeared in another part of the Alley until they were interrupted by the dreamy sighs of longing from every female in the book store at the entrance of what men would grudgingly and enviously call a blonde pretty boy. Every female that knew who this wizard was scrambled into line, pushing and shoving to be the first one, arms loaded with books they hoped to have signed, according to the huge sign hanging behind the brightly smiling pompous looking wizard.

Harry softly sighed, already bored. He quietly slipped away, not wanting to hear anything about this wizard from a dreamy mother and sister while the men in their lives glared heatedly and plotted to ruin pretty boy's flawless looks.

"Bored, Harry?"

Emerald eyes turned from the numerous book titles to find a smirking Draco Malfoy tearing pages from certain books as he glanced down at the lines of females. "Hello, Draco." He followed the suddenly narrowed gaze to find his sister blushing a bright red as she was pulled forth by a very excited Gilderoy Lockhart, the pretty boy wizard of every witches' dream.

"This isn't just a wonderful day for Miss Potter, hoping to get a signed book by yours truly, Gilderoy Lockhart. This is a very exciting day for her as Miss Potter will be receiving my _entire_ collection of my autobiographies of adventures. And this will also be the perfect moment to report that she will not only be getting the signed copies but me, Gilderoy Lockhart, as her new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor!" Cheers erupted from his announcement as everyone rushed forward in hopes of getting their own signed copies like the savior, who was pulled away by a glaring father.

Ember's blushing happiness came crashing down, as she and her friends maneuvered their way to the front of the book store, when a smug tone bit out, "Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? Always need to be the center of attention."

She immediately tensed up and tried to fight back when another voice jumped in through a tight lipped growl, "Shut up, Malfoy!"

Everyone, even Draco, had to stare at the usually shy and closed mouthed Ginny Weasley, who, at the moment, was blushing with embarrassment. She turned redder when her eyes fell on who was behind a slowly simmering angry Slytherin, "Harry," her voice fell low and whispery as she fidgeted.

Draco's eyes lit up with even more malicious ways to play his favorite game, ruin the Weasleys and those by association. But someone else was playing now when a familiar cane suddenly slammed down on his left shoulder, though to others it looked like a gentle tap, fighting to keep the pain from being obvious. "Now, now, Draco, play nice."

Lucius turned from his son to the glaring group before him. He recognized each child of his rivals, especially the small redheaded girl that mouthed off to his son, disrespecting the Malfoys. Sneering, he reached out for her tattered books, "shopping, I see. Tattered second hand books, hand-me-down robes, red hair can only mean Weasley. I'm surprised you even came out."

"Malfoy."

Lucius looked out the corner of his eyes as he implanted his plan, returning the girl's books to her cauldron, "Arthur Weasley. Paying overtime I hope?"

"Malfoy!"

He chuckled as two others appeared behind the tight lipped red headed older wizard, "Potter, Black." He then snubbed them all for someone better, at least in his eyes, "Good day, Harry. It was a pleasure to meet you. Come, Draco."

Draco gave a sneer of his own, not realizing how proud his father was becoming to find his son more like his father every day, "Potter, Weasley, see you at school." But he dropped for a neutral look for his fellow Housemate, "Harry."

As the two Malfoy men walked away, they heard the cries of disgust from Harry's family, "Harry! When did you meet Lucius Malfoy? You know you're not supposed to meet people like _him._"

"And what did he mean it was a _pleasure_ to meet you?"

"James! Sirius! Leave Harry alone!"

Harry simply frowned as he faced his parents, "I was polite as I was taught, especially to those I call friends." That left many stunned as they tried to counter his point but couldn't without causing trouble or panic around them.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ****Shiba-san: **_How is Harry supposed to remain switzerland? _**This was your question i had to answer.....technically its not Harry thats trying to remain neutral....It's actually Ember, his twin, who's trying to be switzerland, as you put it....She is, if you read my intro, only truly loyal to her brother...She has defended him time and again (as you will find more of this further along as i post more chaps to Book 2)...Harry really isnt neutral but he hasnt yet chosen sides....If you remember, he has two sides in his creation (has anyone discovered the two sides that war to have the largest hold over him yet? I believe someone has at least gotten one side correctly)...Harry is simply a puzzle that doesnt quite fit in anyone's plans which in return worries them as Ember turns to him more often, especially when it seems he sways more to the Dark then Light or staying in the middle...But what no one really knows except Ember, if need be he will choose her just as she'll choose him, despite what side the other is on**

**Does any of that help? **

**A/N 2: srry for any delay of posting of any chaps...whether to FFN or my group...i've been distracted lately:S....i've gone back to work so i wont have as much free time as i like on weekends anymore and my days off i tend to play an online game as well as trying to finish my lastest stories...Now i have started on Book 3 (yes, Book 2 is done...all the chaps have already been to my beta and back) but i'm having a little difficulty...As you know, Sirius was already proven innocent, therefore Peter is the one in Azkaban...So, things are a little unclear on how i want it to happen, although here is something i would like others to think on...Several of my stories have been put on hold for lack of motivation to my muse and ideas...I'm asking my readers and reviewers to plz leave any ideas or suggestions they'd like to see in the following: the Sequel to Gift (such as what punishments would u like Harry's betrayers to get) the possible third installment to my xmen/hp crossover, Fate/New Leaf, (what would u like to see happening, especially if u want to see more action in the magical world) I need ideas of possible pairings for the twins in Perspective as we drift closer to Book 4 (after all thats where Harry found his first crush...I need possible pairings/crushes for, or the ones being crushed on by, Harry, Ember, and anyone else you'd like to see) or just any suggestions on topics that seemed to never have been answered in any of the mentioned stories that could be worked into their sequel**

**Just send a pm, review, or drop a message on the group with any ideas/suggestions...perhaps that'll wake my muse and help me finish**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Ember squealed in delight, laughing as the wind rushed past her face through an open window. That was until she cast a glance behind her shoulder to the backseat. Seeing Hermione's tight pinched face and white lips killed her joyful buzz quickly. "Hermione?" Her friend kept quiet until Ember decided to crawl into the backseat, forcing a shrill scream to pass Hermione's lips.

The fearful brunette whimpered, curling her arms tighter around bent knees, face buried deeply against her thighs. She hated to fly. She absolutely hated getting her feet off the ground. She always felt safer with her feet on solid ground. But she forced herself to break her fear of heights to join her two friends in trying to reach the school.

Ember pulled her quietly shaking friend close, memories playing back what had happened. For some reason the portal had closed just seconds before the three Gryffindor could enter the train station for Hogwarts Express. When they panicked, they had forgotten that their parents, at least Ember and Ron's, could apparate back to the Muggle train station to find three lost students before they decided to _borrow_ Ron's Dad's flying car.

Hermione had barely mentioned, before her fear got the best of her, about Ember's owl. They could have owled someone to come to their rescue and waited at the station for the arrival. But no one could do anything now as Ron struggled to keep the car in the air and following the express.

Until he lost control and crash landed into the thick branches of a very enormous tree sitting lonely off to the side of one of Hogwarts' many courtyards.

Ron was the one whimpering now as they all stared at the remains of his broken wand when he tried to magically stop the car but failed, "my wand." _Creak!_ They all jumped, twisting around to find out where the sound was coming from when they each noticed the tree was actually moving.

"Hermione!" Ember just noticed one spindly branch rushing towards the back window where Hermione was sitting. She yanked her friend to the floor or as far down as she could as it viciously tore through glass like paper, sending shards everywhere. Ron had also screamed, shoving back against the driver side door, as more large branches pummeled the metal form stuck in its personal space. It shook and twisted, trying to free the strange object from its branches, forcing it to ground where Ron pushed the car into gear as the two girls watched with wide eyes of the tree slamming all its branches down upon the very ground where they were sitting just seconds ago, causing earth and grass flying high before it re-settled itself peacefully now that they were gone.

Ember and Hermione squealed in pain, "ouch!" as the car suddenly ejected its passengers, having little trouble with those in the backseat until they had climbed to the front, even shoving out their trunks. It acted as if they were at fault for what happened to its beautiful metal coat that was now covered in scratches and dings.

"Dad's going to kill me!" Ron could only watch as the only Muggle vehicle his father owned and tinkered with drove off on its own towards the Forbidden Forest. The way the car's engine was growling it was as if the car was an injured animal rushing off to solitude to lick its wounds in peace.

Ember embraced her worried friend as he stared at the tire tracks left behind of what was left of an enchanted car. "We best hurry inside. The feast probably started. Your father will be the least of our worries if we don't make it inside."

"Indeed." Three throats swallowed as they turned to find a smug Filch sneering at them.

***Snape's Private Office***

They cringed at the sight of the dark interior and shelves of strange objects. Snape was the first person Filch had happily dragged them off to, forcing them to carry their luggage with instead of dropping them off with the others.

Now Snape stood tall with his arms crossed, a dark sneer on his pale face, "The train suddenly not good enough for famous Ember Potter?" He ignored their glares of hatred as he locked onto a shameful Hermione, "Obviously, Miss Granger, your brain does not carry past your studies. What a wasteful pity. And you, Mister Weasley," dark eyes pinned Ron, who flinched at the purring tone, "such a pity as well that your father _does_ work in the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts in the Ministry, does he not?"

Then he yanked out the Daily Prophet that had run a special article that had alerted the entire staff and Filch of three students missing the train. "Did it not occur you the use of an owl? You were seen…**seen**… by no less than eight Muggles!" He slammed the paper down and moved around his desk, voice low, "were you in my House, the three of you would be back on the train home, _tonight_!"

"As it is, they aren't."

All eyes turned to find a solemn Headmaster and grim McGonagall, "Headmaster."

Dumbledore beckoned someone behind him closer as he answered his Professor, "Argus caught me on my way to my office to check on the progress of our missing students as well as leading young Harry, here," he placed a hand upon said boy's shoulder, causing him to wince, "to Madame Pomfrey."

Snape opened his mouth to continue his tirade but stopped those words at the pain clearly printed in emerald eyes. Every Slytherin knew that look of Harry having a headache turning into a Migraine, in which would leave the boy in an even more confusing persona **(leave the boy in an even more confusing persona??? I'm not really sure what you mean)**. "Come." He led his student away, knowing the three Gryffindors would be getting off lighter simply because of who they were.

But they did receive a punishment they thought was worse than being expelled.

"Do not think for one minute you are safe just because I am not expelling you three. You have lost Gryffindor a hundred and fifty points as of today, fifty points each, as well as serving detention for a week. I will tell you later with whom you each will serve the detention with as you will not be together. _But_," McGonagall stressed the word to relieved Gryffindors to get her point across, "on such another incident as this, I will _personally_ escort you three home, expelled. You do not realize the repercussions that could have occurred should our world have been placed in danger from a flying car being sighted by more than eight Muggles. Am I understood?" Silent nods, "Good. But I will be sending letters home to your parents. You are dismissed to your Common Room. Do not make any unauthorized stops on the way. A House-elf will have a small meal waiting in the Common Room."

***First Day of School***

Harry sleepily blinked as his year mates led him to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Did Em and her friends finally arrive?"

Draco huffed, knowing full well Harry had seen his sister the night before but also knowing Harry and a migraine did not mix well. Whenever Harry was given a potion to cure his headache as well as Dreamless Sleep to ensure the headache doesn't come back the next day, Harry seems to lose what memory of what he done that day. But he politely glanced over the bustling Hall for the insufferable Potter girl and her annoying friends when Pansy maliciously hissed, "They arrived last night, flying Weasley's enchanted car. I heard rumors of possible expulsion but instead they lost a hundred and fifty points as well as gained a week's worth of detention."

Harry sleepily nodded as he tried blinking away the sleep of a headache potion and Dreamless Sleep. He had wondered why he couldn't remember getting to the school when he woke until he saw the vials at his bedside. Now he slowed his physical movements to avoid sluggish accidents without attracting attention of those he didn't want poking or prodding at him. But he must be failing as Draco suddenly kicked him under the table, lowly hissing, "You're attracting attention."

Draco barely held back a flinch when emerald eyes glared coldly at him. Harry had known he was sluggish and was fighting it but he also know the boy was failing which was gaining the curious glances of Dumbledore and worried looks from Pomfrey. He didn't think Harry wished to suffer their help, especially as every Slytherin knew the side glances of suspicion every adult except their Head of House and Potter's family gave the emerald eyed boy. Now all he could do was wait for a distraction while pushing his friend into the mould of a proper Slytherin.

Their desired distraction appeared when Ember and her friends finally graced the Hall with their appearance just as two owls winged their way to two stunned Gryffindors. Both Ron and Ember whimpered as two very familiar red steaming envelopes fell to their waiting hands, debating to open them.

"**Ronald Bilius Weasley!"**

"**Ember Lillian Potter!"**

The decision was taken, literally, from their hands when the envelopes forced themselves open. Two irate female voices rang clearly in synch as they bellowed in rage to their children, **"How dare you take your father's car?!"**

"**How dare you take that car?!"**

"**Your father is now facing an inquiring at work!"**

"**Your father is leading an inquiring at work!"**

Then it seemed they agreed on the last lines together, **"If you put another toe out of line, you will come straight home. Am I clear?"**

And Molly's voice trailed off as she congratulated her daughter's position at school while Lily's ended with a shredded envelope, "Congratulations on making Gryffindor, Ginny. Your father and I are so proud." Molly's letter ended with a raspberry blown to her embarrassed youngest son before shredding. Laughter rang clearly to the shame of cowed Gryffindors.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Three**

Harry sighed as the lingering effects slowly drained away. He hated feeling so exposed to curious eyes. He knew if he hadn't kept track of the symptoms those wishing to know all about him would have an easier time. He couldn't do much when he was drugged or at least couldn't control what he did.

But he was grateful that his House looked out for him when he had those infrequent moments. He was especially grateful when unwanted attention turned towards two familiar Howlers winging their way to two suddenly pale and fearful students. This was a common sight in Hogwarts but even more exciting because it was the Girl-Who-Lived.

As he listened to the stormy cries of two irate mothers, Harry realized how much like their father Ember was. Both Potters enjoyed the spotlight, although Ember's was more of desire to keep Harry from being studied more than he was.

And she was also her mother's daughter.

And like every other witch in the magical world she had fallen for the golden looks of a pretty boy.

"Look who's the new Defense Professor," sneered Pansy.

Okay, mayhap some of the Slytherin girls were immune from his boyish charms.

"Oh!" He blinked when Millicent squealed, "I got my books signed by him, my entire book list!"

"I know! So did I!"

_Okay, maybe they've all fallen for Lockhart._

And unwilling to listen to more gushing cooing, Harry silently slipped away, ignoring whether or not if his male Housemates followed, considering their grumbling, none wanted to listen to the girls giggling madly over a crush.

Unfortunately, the very first class they had that day was Defense Against the Dark Arts filled with adoring sighs and stares of puppy love as the famous Gilderoy Lockhart swept inside, barking out his various achievements as if they meant something, though to the girls it would but not the boys.

As he eagerly shared his crowning glory, Harry froze, silently listening to a voice it seemed only he heard as no one moved as it spoke, _**Freedom. My Master has promised.**_ He tried to listen for more as the new Professor passed around a single sheet of paper, talking about a test of their knowledge. Emerald eyes darted about, watching as smiling witches eagerly scribbled down the answers to questions showing they read their books while the wizards sniggered quietly to their nearby friends, writing down any answer they could think of. Unlike the others, he left his blank, trying to discover the whispers that now barely grazed his ears, ignoring everything else.

Ember felt something slither through her link to her twin. She carefully glanced over her shoulder to find Harry looking down at his desk, silent and still, as if he was listening to only what he could hear. She wanted to know what was wrong but her concern was overrode by her blushing, teenage girlhood when Lockhart collected their tests, praising and correcting those who answered the questions.

"Ah, it seems only Miss Granger and Miss Potter, not only answered every question correctly, but they were the only ones to remember my secret ambition. Full marks, my dear ladies, as well as twenty points each."

Both girls blushed darkly in embarrassment and joy, smiling shyly that they could stand above all the others, smug they had their Professor's attention.

"But it seems one of you never bothered to read the required texts, did we now, Mister Potter?"

All eyes turned to the silent boy who was now staring at the chattering Professor. Most had forgotten Ember Potter actually had a brother, let alone a twin who was the same age and class year as their savior, who happened to be nothing like her, _perhaps because he has a tendency to saucer them with his trance like abilities._ Even his unblinking stares had them all flinching as Lockhart stuttered, "U-um, r-right, well…" He was at a loss for words.

Everyone was.

But apparently Lockhart gained words if he didn't look anywhere near Harry. "Now as you all know, this is Defense Against the Dark Arts. This is where I, Gilderoy Lockhart, will teach how to defend from the darkest of creatures and spells, much like these," he had walked towards a covered birdcage sitting upon his desk and now was slowly pulling at the covering to reveal strange little creatures flitting about the cage, "Cornish Pixies!"

The girls squealed, causing the creatures to squeal even louder, but even they fell silent when Harry softly spoke, "Pixies, even Cornish Pixies, are not considered Dark or Light Creatures. They are considered Grey tricksters, annoying as they are amusing. The Ministry has let them be for hunting them down causes more trouble than good."

Lockhart seemed to fight various expressions from his face as he dared to stare at Harry before coming to a conclusion, "Well then, Mister Potter, let's see how you fare. Remember your First Year lessons." He then flourished his wand in a showy arc that wasn't necessarily needed and released the Pixies into the classroom. He smiled brightly as his class screamed and ducked for cover, well, most of them had. The Slytherins had ducked down and slid out of the room as fast as they could, preserving themselves, while the Gryffindors tried to get out of harm's way. Lockhart's smile fell when his own wand was snatched, "uh, I'll leave it to you to catch them and cover their cage."

Ron exploded in rage as he slammed another Pixie with one of his school books, "That coward!"

"Ronald!" Hermione and Ember glared at their fuming friend, unwilling to let any one bad mouth their idol.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Both girl had had enough, jumping to their feet with wands raised, "**Immobilus!"** Every rambunctious pixie found themselves frozen in place. It was easier now to gather them and replace them back into their prison.

Ron snorted after they finished, "Maybe we should tell his cowardlyness they're locked up again and we found his wand."

"Honestly, Ronald!" Hermione huffed angrily, "He was obviously testing our knowledge. He said so himself!"

"Yeah, Ron, plus we were given a hands on lesson like he promised. How else are we going to learn to defend ourselves?"

"He's a bloody Professor! We aren't supposed to be abandoned! Professors are supposed to be watching over their students! Besides, he's too much of a coward and pretty boy to have this position."

"He is not!" Ron rolled his eyes as his two female friends venomously defended the coward, "How can he be a coward? Haven't you read his books?"

"No one can be a coward if they face a tenth of what he has!"

Ron tossed back in his defense, "what makes you so sure? For all we know he's a fraud making money off someone else's achievements. I mean, look what he did today!"

"**Ronald Weasley!" **His name echoed down in the empty classroom as two young witches huffingly stormed out and he followed meekly, still muttering the Professor was a coward and that he was right that the man was a fraud. The girls ahead ignored him, certain, they too, were right in believing their idol could never do wrong.

Ron would probably have a heart attack if he knew one other believed the same theory he did.

Harry Potter.

"It isn't over."

"Harry?" Draco eyed the emerald youth, ignoring the soft whispered words. The Slytherins pushed what he said away when it had nothing to do with them, at least not at the moment. For now, they consented to following the powerful Malfoy Heir, especially when it dealt with Harry Potter.

***Quidditch Practice***

Once again, the weekend arrived free of classes for those training in the only sport any wizard and witch enjoyed, Quidditch. But for one team it wasn't fun training with Oliver Wood as Captain. He was determined to keep their team as Quidditch winners and keep the cup among their House, especially with Ember Potter on their side.

He eagerly dragged his team along towards the pitch, ready for another day of training when he saw his hated rival, Slytherin team captain, Marcus Flint. "Flint."

"Wood."

He glared at the smirking Captain, "Why is your team here? We have the pitch. Our time slot was approved by Madame Hooch and our Head of House!"

Flint sneered at his rival, ready to argue when someone interrupted with a soft tone, "Marcus." They turned to find Harry Potter standing with a fancy racing broom in one hand and a scrap of parchment in another.

Flint grabbed it, eyes pouring over the lines of words, smirking, "And we have a note signed by _our_ Head of House and Madame Hooch."

Oliver reluctantly accepted the note, reading it himself, "A new Seeker?"

"Harry!" Ember did not want to go against her brother. Both had the build of being a Seeker and while she was good on a broom, much like their father, Harry was better. He never missed a snitch in all the games played against each other. James had been ecstatic until he learned Harry never really liked to play, even if he was a natural. She had yet to win a single game and knew if he was the Slytherin Seeker, Gryffindor would never touch the cup again until he was off the team, _please not him. Please not him._

Emerald eyes glittered at her, knowledge of what she was thinking evident in his eyes. "Professor Snape apologizes but our Seeker shall be late. His father made a last minute firecall in reference of his mother. It shouldn't be long. They were finishing up when I was asked to bring his broom and the note to you." He gently held out the broom while everyone stared in stunned fashion, never had he spoken so many words at once.

"Those are Nimbus 2000!" Ron was in awe of such a fine racing broom. He and his brothers had drooled over them in the window. For once in their lives they wished to have the money to afford such nice things and seeing Slytherin with one meant someone of money bought it, well them as the entire team had one.

Apparently he wasn't the only one to think so, "Your Seeker bought his way onto the team! How absurd! At least we know everyone on the Gryffindor team got there because of talent!" And when Hermione got in a huffy snit, no one could control her temper outbursts.

"Well, no one asked for your pathetic opinion. Did we, you filthy little Mudblood! Didn't your _Muggle_ parents ever teach you to respect your superiors? Or did you grow up in a barn like Weasel over there?"

Hermione jerked at the snotty tone, hands flying to cover her sobbing gasps that escaped trembling lips. She stumbled back as tears glazed over brown eyes, trying not to cry before the haughty Draco Malfoy. She even jerked away when Ember or Ron or any Gryffindor tried to comfort her. As she lost her battle with tears, blurring her vision, she ran away, sobbing hysterically, trying to ignore the taunting laughter of cruelty and cries of worried concern.

Ember glared heatedly at a smug Draco while Ron's hot tempered exploded, drawing his broken wand that he tried to fix with tape, jumping to his friend's defense, "Take that back, you filthy snake!" Draco simply sneered, raising the redhead's temper even more, "eat slugs, you evil Death Eater!"

His spell flew out of his wand until it hit the taped part and exploded backwards, causing Ron to fly a few feet from where he stood. Draco and his team roared with amusement as Ron twisted in disgust, spewing out the very slugs he tried to curse another with. Harry silently watched the entire scene before calmly stating, "Best get him some help, Em. Faulty wands cannot be easily overturned, especially those spelled from strong emotions."

"Come on Ron; let's get you to Hagrid's. He'll know what to do with the slugs more than Madame Pomfrey." Ember already knew what Harry was trying to say. Lily had done more than lecture them. She had gone over dangers as well of owning a wand, even a damaged one. Not even a powerful wizard or witch mastering charms or whatnot could reverse a spell caused by strong emotions. All one could do was ride out the consequences until the user's emotion had finally crashed and burned.

Hagrid had sadly agreed with the same theory, "Your brother was right. Better out than in I always say." He set a bucket onto Ron's lap while turning back to a hiccupping Hermione. He had been stunned when the young witch stormed into his hut, begging for a place to hide and cry. He allowed it, knowing nothing got past Dumbledore, especially when her two friends came barreling inside, though Ron seemed sick. "So, what happened?"

"M-Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Hagrid knew that would explain everything but not what happened.

Ember quickly explained as Hermione burst into fresh tears and Ron spewed up more slugs, "We were on our way to train in Quidditch when we ran into the Slytherin team. Ron and Hermione had come out to cheer me on when we learned they had a new Seeker on the team. Words were exchanged because Malfoy bought his way onto the team by buying them all new racing brooms. Then Hermione talked about talent which lead Malfoy to call her a Mudblood," Hagrid gasped, "and Ron tried to curse him in defense but it backfired upon him, causing him to cough up slugs. And we found ourselves here." She bit her lower lip as Hagrid tried to comfort Hermione, trying to tell her she didn't need to care what Purebloods thought of mixed blood, that even the purest magical being wasn't as smart as her.

All Ember could do was hope the year wouldn't get any worse than that moment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Four**

Ember sighed softly, trying to keep from gaining Lockhart's unwanted attention. Yes, she adored him but not when he would go on about another witch in her presence. That wasn't what she wanted nor did she want to sign off on his fan mail as part of her week detention. But she had been ecstatic that he asked to oversee her detention. She, Ember Potter, would be the most envied of all girls with Lockhart's attention upon herself.

But she did feel a little bad for Hermione and Ron. The trio had been with Hagrid until Ron's spell finally ended while Ember and Hagrid spoke of a powerful Muggleborn witch, Lily Evans-Potter, in hopes of comforting Hermione's fears. Ember promised to have Hermione over so she could meet another who had the same fears and doubts as well as suffered what Purebloods done to her.

The good thing was that Ember and Ron took all the blame and made sure Hermione got off light as she had tried to stop them from doing something stupid. Unlike Ember and Ron, she only got two days detention for actually getting in the car instead of following her own advice and remaining behind on the platform.

For now though, Ember would suffer the fan mail if it meant more time to adore her idol and for him to notice her. A part of her was impressed and excited that she got the better deal as Ron was forced to serve detention with Snape, cleaning cauldrons and utensils. But another part was jealous of the amount of fan mail her idol acquired while even a smaller part wondered when they would finish so she could finally eat. _Dinner time has to be shortly._ "Professor?"

Lockhart looked up with a bright smile, "Ah, finished, Miss Potter? No worries. Here we are." He handed his stunned student another stack of letters and photos.

Ember barely held back a whimper as she lifted her aching and tired hand to address adoring fans with their own personally signed photos. Her stomach quietly rumbled as she fought back the hunger when something cold slid through her. Glancing to one side to see if Lockhart noticed her flinch, she carefully pressed a hand to her scar as it slightly burned. Something was wrong, very wrong.

_Knock! Knock!_ Both occupants jumped, startled at the loud sound as the door crept open to reveal her brother, "Mister Potter, what may I ask are you doing here?"

"Harry!" Ember jumped to her feet in hopes that he was here to set her free.

"It is dinner time, Professor. I did not see my sister in the Hall nor with her friends I passed on the way here."

Lockhart exclaimed in surprise as he glanced at one of his many clocks, gifts from adoring women, "Oh my! In our delightful fun I have forgotten to release for dinner." He turned to his companion, "Go, Miss Potter, these can wait until tomorrow for food cannot."

Ember eagerly hurried out the door, following the turned back of her brother, "Harry, wait!" She tried to stop him when she noticed he was going the wrong way to the Great Hall, _why is he going that way? Didn't he come get me for dinner?_

"Ember!" She was distracted by his sudden turn around a corner by her friends. "There you are! Where were you?"

"Potter," they still couldn't get Ron to drop his disgust of all Slytherins, "said he was going to bring you down but we had yet to find you. I told Hermione he was lying and I was right, that's why we came for you ourselves."

Ron looked so proud that she hated to burst his bubble, "We were heading there but Harry disappeared around that," she pointed in the opposite direction, "corner when you called out to me."

"Probably leading you off into more trouble."

"Ron! Harry would never do that to me! I trust him despite what you think of him!" Fuming but not wanting to argue further, Ember rushed off to find out what had fascinated her brother, especially as she got closer to the corner her scar tingled even more. _Something definitely is wrong. Nothing was supposed to happen this year._

But when the trio peeked around the corner Ember knew she had hoped in vain as a reddish brown message had been scrawled across the wall with a pool of water lapping at their feet when Ron yelped and tried to scramble backwards, slipping in the water and dragging all three into it, "Spiders!"

Looking up from their tangled position they watched as rows of small black spiders scurried out a conveniently open window. "Oh!" Hermione's squeal forced them to look away in the direction she was staring. There tied to an outcrop was a frozen Mrs. Norris.

That was as far as they gotten as footsteps suddenly began hurrying in their direction. Dinner seemed to be over and the students were on their way to their rooms as they struggled to stand. They were just getting to their feet when everyone froze at the sight, whispers slowly coming to front as a lone male forced himself to front, "What…" he paused to find the three troublemakers, at least until flickering firelight made him glance to the side to find his precious companion, "No! No, no, no, no! Not Mrs. Norris!" He scrambled to her side, delicately petting her only to find her frozen stiff. Angered, he turned on the only three he truly believed to be the culprits, "You! You did this, didn't you! You'll pay for this, you ungrateful brats!"

"Argus!" Everyone jumped to find several Professors lingering behind the Headmaster. "Enough." Blue eyes glanced over to find the reason of all the commotion, The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware.

One student snickered as he smugly crowed, "Enemies of the Heir beware, that'll be you next, Mudbloods!"

"Malfoy." The quiet demanding tone of one Severus Snape forced Draco quiet.

Dumbledore immediately took charge, "Prefects, take your House to your Common Rooms, except you four," he pointed to the Gryffindor trio and Harry Potter, who happened to be standing with his Head of House. He waited for the whispers and footsteps to fade away before questioning the remaining group, "May I ask why you four were not at dinner?"

Hermione was quick to answer, "We noticed Ember hadn't returned from detention in time for dinner to the Common Room. Ron and I headed to the Hall to see if she had already gone ahead when we ran into her brother. He was looking for her too. He said he'd bring her down but never did so we went searching for her at the Defense classroom when…" she trailed off quietly, glancing over at Ember, not quite sure what could be said now but continued reluctantly, "when she said her brother walked off on her around a corner opposite of the Great Hall. She went after him to see what was wrong and we followed when this is what we found but, ummm, Harry," she seemed hesitant to say his name, as if not sure what to call him, "wasn't anywhere to be seen. I was going to ask where he went when Ron saw the spiders and tried to get away and we all fell in the water."

Dumbledore nodded, believing his students, especially as they stood in soaked robes being accused of something they didn't do. But he was also just as curious why Harry had come here suddenly and then vanished from the scene, "And you, Mister Potter?"

"I led my sister to the Great Hall. I was distracted; it was why you saw me speaking to my Head of House."

Everyone stared at Harry, not one thing he said explained his part in Hermione's story, "Yes, yes, I know, my boy. But I am curious as to why you were here. Did you see anyone else around? What distracted you into going in the wrong direction?"

Harry blinked, quietly murmuring, "nothing."

Filch could no longer remain silent as they interrogated students, "What about my cat?"

Dumbledore studied the frozen feline before speaking, "She's not dead, Argus, merely petrified. I do believe Madame Sprout has several newly potted mandrakes. We will be able to reverse this shortly once they are fully matured."

"Oh yes, the Restorative Draught." Lockhart had suddenly popped up from nowhere, "sorry about that. I was delayed a little after Miss Potter's detention, cleaning up. The potion you speak up can be whipped up quickly. I'm sure I have a bottle of it somewhere in my trunks. You never know when it's needed. I could probably whip it up in my sleep." He smiled brightly, boasting of skills he hoped would impress everyone.

Well, it seemed to work on some of the group, although it looked more like Snape wished to retort when his own snake titled his head to one side and innocently asked, "Are you not a Defense Master?"

Lockhart and the others seemed shocked at the question, though Snape smirked darkly, knowing where Harry was heading with such a question. The blonde wizard fought to regain his composure, "Yes, yes, of course I am, my boy. You've obviously read my books finally!"

Harry blinked slowly, lightly frowning, "No." Lockhart's joy was shattered with a simple word. "I have not read such things. My question bars no need for books as how a Defense Master is such a proficient Master in Potions? It is quite rare for a Master to have need in two subjects. Masters rely on one field but they never brag. For when one brags, one does not have the ability or capacity to do another's field."

The Gryffindor trio could not believe that Harry actually had the gall to not only accuse Lockhart of being a fraud but he dared to do that in front of the Headmaster. Snape, on the other hand, enjoyed seeing his fellow Professor being put in his place by a barely teenaged child, "As I am the only Potions Master in this school, I do believe I am the only one qualified to create the desired potions."

"Uh…oh…yes, yes," Lockhart could only stutter and hesitate in his answer after the dressing down from a twelve year old boy.

"Very well. We shall talk of this later. The students are dismissed." Dumbledore watched with intrigue as the four were escorted to their Houses, wondering of the puzzle that had yet to fall in place called Harry Potter.

***Gryffindor Common Room***

"He's lying."

"What?"

Ron hissed angrily, "Potter was lying. Everyone, even the Headmaster, knew it!"

"My brother wouldn't do that!"

Hermione bit her lip as for the first time she joined the argument and actually defended Ron from Ember's wrath and loyalty to her brother, "Ron's right, Ember. He walked off on you for no reason and when you followed he disappeared. He never explained why he was distracted. He lied to the Headmaster saying nothing distracted him. He never bothered explaining how he knew of what was in that hallway or answer any question asked of him."

Ember's eyes flared with anger as both her best friends turned on her, "Maybe it was nothing! He could have heard something but wasn't sure."

"But, Ember…"

"No!" She cut Hermione off, "he is my brother and has never lied to me. I keep telling you both I don't care what House he is in. He is always my brother and I will be loyal to him. I won't turn on my brother just because you," she pointed to Ron, "can't get along with him or you," she turned on Hermione, "think he is lying when it's clear he isn't!" She turned away and rushed up the stairs to the girl's dorm, tears silently falling. She hoped by morning things would be better.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Five**

Harry stared out over the pitch. Twice, since the night Mrs. Norris was frozen, the Headmaster had pulled him aside to question him, even got his Head of House to do the same. He simply let them question to their heart's content but never spoke more than what he had already told them. He kept reasons to himself and shared only with the Bloody Baron, remembering the words that flowed through his head, **hungry…must feed…free to feed.** He couldn't share, it was not he that mattered, it was what he believed, "that will soon matter."

"What will matter?"

Harry glanced over to his curious friend, "Nothing, Draco. Shall we win?"

"Slytherin will win unless Gryffindor cheats again."

"Ah, but morale must be high. All I will say is good luck." Harry turned to walk away when he called back to the departing Draco, "You must be careful…soon." He left behind a confused Seeker.

Harry sighed softly, knowing later Draco would question him. But he had to start worrying now as the shadows continued to nip away, whispering as much around the blonde Slytherin as they did Ember. Even now something called to his sister, whispering darkly as all he could do was wait.

Ember, herself, smiled brightly as she rose above the Quidditch pitch. She was happy for two reasons. One, she wouldn't have to face Harry in the game. Two, she always felt free when in the air, as if no burdens could reach her here. For now, though, she wanted to catch the snitch and win once again, especially as _Mum and dad finally made it to watch._

Hazel eyes looked down, as if to prove her memory correct, to the stand that mainly held Professors to find smiling and cheering James and Lily Potter, who were also sitting near a silent seemingly cold Lucius Malfoy, who every now and then leaned over to Slytherin Head of House, Severus Snape. Both Seekers had their parents watching, both determined to make their family proud with a win.

Until it happened.

As usual, the Slytherins were cheating to win by using sly tactics that weren't getting them caught as they stretched the rules to their liking. They were rough as they plowed eagerly into the Gryffindor team. Even the Weasley twins as beaters were having trouble with the bludgers as the Slytherin beaters were vicious in sending them at any Gryffindor player, all the while laughing and cheering when Gryffindor lost two players to their tactics, one being their Keeper.

Ember was desperate to end the game as she searched for the snitch when something came hurtling her way. Instinct had her ducking down on her broom as it whizzed by. She twisted to find a rogue bludger continuing on its path.

"What's the matter, Potter? Scared of a little bludger?" Malfoy laughed at her plight.

She ignored him, seeing a glint of gold, _there!_ She glanced behind as she rocketed towards it to find a determined Malfoy catching up as well as a familiar brown object racing towards them as well. Malfoy had finally caught up. Both Seekers reached out for the snitch, engrossed only on beating the other to the win. Ember had forgotten about the hurtling object just behind them until it was too late.

Malfoy gave a startled cry as his broom lurched, knocking him off course, spiraling fast to the ground. Cries of fear rose from the Slytherins as Malfoy hit hard, broom flipping with its rider until he hit a rough patch. He sailed about a foot from his broom before he landed in an odd position, his body snapping viciously before he finally lay upon the ground, writhing in pain while holding tightly to his ribs.

Ember was in shock; at least that was the excuse she was using when the bludger came back and slammed just as viciously into her outstretched arm, snapping the bone cleanly in half. She shrieked with the pain before biting down hard on her bottom lip, tasting blood to fight through the pain, using her thighs to hold onto the broom and her free arm to reach for the fluttering snitch. She toppled off the broom, snatching the snitch from the air, and hitting gritty sand.

"**Ember!**" She jerked from her prone position only to find the rogue bludger falling from the sky, directly above her head. She yelped, twisting so it would miss her, only to see it come back for more when a spell struck it, causing it to explode in tiny pieces.

"All right there, Miss Potter?" Dazed by pain, she barely recognized her idol at her side, looking over her broken arm, "Ah, yes, a broken arm. I can fix that in a jiffy."

She may be in pain from both a ripped lip and smashed bone but she knew better than to let anyone but a Healer fix anything. "No!"

"Lockhart, don't!" She didn't know who called out to stop the blonde wizard but it was too late. He already waved his wand in a flamboyant fashion, mumbling under his breath. She didn't understand a word but she did understand what he had done when all she saw was a floppy arm, all the bones gone. She whimpered, _he vanished my bones!_ Seconds later she allowed the darkness to overwhelm her, not wanting to see the rubber like arm flop about.

***Hogwarts Infirmary***

Lucius stood by his son's side, quite surprised when the Potter boy had also joined him, "Mister Potter." The boy tipped his head in respect as they turned to the Medi-witch who scurried between two patients.

"He can leave, Mister Malfoy. His ribs will be a little sore and it might hurt if he inhales too deeply or sleep on his chest but he shall be fine. His ribs are just bruised but will heal within the week. He can see his Head of House or myself if he rather a potion to speed up the healing process." Then she rushed away to Ember's side, leaving the Slytherins to their own devises, huffing angrily, "She should have been brought to me immediately!"

"We tried too but Lockhart got to her first."

"I am the professional here, not that man! I could have healed her bones instantly! But to heal vanished bones…"

Ember whimpered, "You can, right?"

Pomfrey grimly smile, "Actually, no, my dear. All we can do is re-grow them. Healing your bones would have saved you a night of pain." She held out a cup filled with a clear liquid, "drink this down." Ember went to swallow a mouthful when most of it came spraying out in disgust, "What? Did you expect pumpkin juice? Drink it. This is skele-grow. It will grow back the bones in your arm overnight but you will be in a lot of pain from it."

Ember grimaced as she forced herself to swallow. Lily hugged her daughter tightly afterwards, "Oh, Em!" James stood off to one side with his two best friends, who had rushed to his side when he fire called to cancel their outing. Now he watched as his wife sobbed over Ember having to be in pain to re-grow something a medi-witch could have healed in seconds.

"James?"

"It's nothing."

Remus knew better, he had heard that excuse for seven years in school and even years later, "You and Lily, even Sirius, drilled into Harry's head the importance of standing by your House. That House unity is the only absolute in this school outside friendships. Then when he does as he was taught, you disagree with his actions simply because of what House he was sorted into."

"James!" Lily overheard the soft tones to her husband, stunned that he still held onto this grudge against his only son. "He is your son!"

James looked down in shame. "I know." He couldn't help it. He couldn't let go of the past. Neither could Sirius but they were trying. All they knew was that Slytherins were evil and they didn't want anyone from their family associated with such a thing.

"It's okay, dad. I don't mind. It's hard for me sometimes." Ember felt embarrassed to admit something so private but she did. There were times she felt betrayed because harry went and settled so easily in Slytherin. He was hers first and foremost but he had found others to befriend. She had to always remind herself he was her twin, her brother, and that family always came first, that he would always be hers.

***Later that night***

Ember jerked awake, hazy with pain and unsure of what just happened. Blinking away sleep, she peered around to find Harry suddenly stepping from the shadows with a weird creature wriggling in his grasp, "Harry?"

"Tell her," he demanded of the creature.

Hazel eyes moved over the creature as they stepped into the moonlight to discover, "a House elf?"

The elf fidgeted, wringing its hands, "Dobby sorry."

"What? I don't…don't understand."

The creature's, Dobby, voice wobbled, "Dobby hear bad things. Bad things about great Ember Potter. Dobby tried to stop great Ember Potter from coming. Bad things at Hogwarts. Dobby failed but had tried again."

Ember started as she realized what he was saying, "You!" She hissed lowly to keep from alerting Pomfrey, "you closed the gateway! You're the reason we got in so much trouble!"

Dobby sobbed, "Dobby sorry! But Dobby didn't want great Ember Potter hurt. So's he try a good plan, new plan, to send her home. Great Ember Potter go home now, yes?"

"Home?" Then it hit her, "You sent that bludger at me! You could have seriously hurt someone more so than we are now!" Then another idea hit her, "wait, bad things. What bad things? Whose elf are you? What do you mean bad things at Hogwarts?"

As she questioned the trembling elf, Harry's head tilted as a voice purred in his ears, **so hungry….nothing fulfilling…feed, feed as told.** Harry barely contained his flinch but loosened his grip. Dobby twisted away and disappeared as Ember reached out to grab him for answers. Harry immediately melted into the shadows, confusing his sister when she heard footsteps hurrying in her direction. She quickly covered up and lay still, listening.

"This is the second one!"

"Where was he found?"

"Out in the halls. We can only assume he was sneaking out to take pic….wait, the camera!"

Ember heard rustling and almost jumped when a loud _poof_ was heard in the silence. "It seems things are grave after all. A curfew will be applied to all Houses."

"Albus?"

The Headmaster sighed heavily, "It seems, Minerva, the rumors are true. There is a secret chamber hidden in this very school and has been opened. What was inside is now free. The students are no longer safe. It won't be long before the Board Governors close down the school."

Ember remained still, thinking rapidly as the group of Professors left, arguing among themselves. _It does exist! But what is it?_ She carefully sat up and squinted in the faded candle light to see who was on a bed far from hers.

"It is what history is for. Secrets are just that, history. Nothing remains hidden forever." She jumped when Harry's voice drifted from the petrified student. _Has to be Colin. He's the only one always carrying a camera._ "Can you not hear, Em? Listen as your instincts tell you. It speaks clearly and you may hear. As you know shadows have come, growing darker. Last year was but a taste of what's to come. Soon an even darker time shall arrive but first seeds of doubt."

"H-harry?"

"I must go. The bed checks are yet to be done. Goodnight, sister." And he vanished from her senses.

"I hate when you do that." Her words were lost in the silence. She lay back to ponder what he spoke of. A House elf was causing trouble because of something bad coming to Hogwarts, fearing for her safety. He had to belong to a Dark family, perhaps one aligned with Voldemort, as he would be the only reason she would fear for her safety. Now something was coming from a supposedly non-existent Chamber of Secrets, "Maybe a Professor will know more." Determined, she fell back into an uneasy sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Six**

"Professor?" Ember was determined to discover if what she heard while in bed was true. She had already suspected that the adults knew what was going on and that night in the infirmary only furthered her suspicions.

McGonagall turned from her pause in lecture to face one of her students, "Yes, Miss Potter?"

"Is it true?" The elder witch blinked as she stared at Ember in confusion, "About what's going on?" Still more confusion, "we were told by Professor Binns that this Chamber is fake, just a rumor that started to explain Salazar Slytherin's sudden change of behavior among the founders. But we all saw the message scrawled across the wall. There are rumors that the Chamber really does exist. So, that's my question, is it true? Are we in danger of being without school?"

McGonagall slowly looked over her class, each sitting up straighter, interested in what was being discuss. Every Professor knew this was coming, though they hoped it wouldn't. The Headmaster had asked no one lie about what could happen as he would just have to make the announcement during dinner. "There is a legend told of Hogwarts. Most of its true as you've all learned. This school was founded by four of the most powerful of witches and wizards in the time it was built. It is said that the four worked well together, each taking part in creating the school you see now, every hall, every corner, every room. It is said that they each built their own secrets into the very foundation but it's never been proven. But it was when the school finally opened its doors to eager students that legend has never proven. Three of the four Founders were willing to teach any who was magical. It is said that Slytherin wished to train those of pureblood and magical ancestry. What legend has gotten correct was that an argument broke out among the Founders leading to Slytherin abandoning the school. What it was about, we cannot be sure but legend says it was their differences that drove Slytherin to leave his lasting mark upon the school before he vanished. All legends say is that it was possible Slytherin created more than just the dungeons. This Chamber of Secrets was just that, a secret. It was hinted that when he created the Chamber he placed a monster inside that only his heir could control. We do not know if this is true as no one has found such a room or what purpose it truly had, despite the rumors."

Ember was as silent as the class after that explanation. She was satisfied for now but she was sure there was more to the so-called legend than what was being said. She was determined to discover the truth. After what happened to Colin and Mrs. Norris meant it existed and that there had to be something inside if Dumbledore was willing to send everyone home and shut down the school.

And she knew just who could help her find the answers.

"Malfoy!"

"What?" Both girls stared at Ron, confused on his sudden outburst right after class was over.

Ron flushed with embarrassment but explained, "Sorry but I bet it's Malfoy."

"Why.." Hermione was cut off with a cry of surprise as she stumbled.

"Hey!" Ron took offense when he realized she had been shoved by Malfoy and his goons.

Malfoy sneered at them as he brushed off his robes with a disgusted look towards Hermione, "Watch were you're going, Mudblood!"

"You did that on purpose!"

Malfoy laughed, "Please, as if I would willingly touch someone like her."

Ron raised his still battered wand to wipe the blonde's smirk right off his face when someone broke through their fight and saved Malfoy, "Draco, we're late." Blue eyes glared heatedly at the male Potter, "Come."

"Jerks," he hissed to their disappearing backs. One day he would see Malfoy get his and not be saved either. "I still say it's Malfoy."

"Well, he might know something, I'll give you that," Hermione murmured while anyone could see she wasn't really there. She seemed distant which meant she would be in the library soon to research again. They knew that look well. "There is a way to discover if he knows anything but, mind you, we will be breaking like fifty school rules and we can possibly be expelled if we're caught. Plus it'll be time consuming before it's ready."

"What are you talking about?"

Ember rolled her eyes at Ron's confusion. She knew Hermione was smart and quite possibly knew all kinds of magical ways to do undercover missions. She just wondered which illegal use she was spouting, as Hermione was the rule concisions one. "How long?"

"A month at most."

"A month! But…"

"Shush!" Hermione quieted her concerned friend, "I'm talking about the Polyjuice Potion. It's a very complicated and time consuming potion to make. Plus we don't have all the needed ingredients in our stock. I'll have to check out the book again to reread the list but some of the items we need will only be in the student potion closet in Professor Snape's classroom." She droned on about what it would do in hush tones before absently adding, "of course, we need the hairs of our chosen targets, someone close to Malfoy that he wouldn't suspect. So, they have to be Slytherin."

"Eww, essence of someone." Ron looked disgusted at the thought as the girls discussed on how they could gain uniforms and access to Malfoy and who would be best or when it should be done. He only thought of what they would be drinking, trying not to be sick.

***Dueling Class***

"Ah, welcome, children, welcome to the very first dueling class in Hogwarts. I was asked, personally, by the Headmaster to create such a club to aid young children in learning their spells." Lockhart smiled brightly at the love-sick sighs of the young witches, "Now for a demonstration of what you will be learning, I have asked my esteemed colleague, Severus Snape, your Potions Professor, to join me." Everyone watched eagerly as the sneering wizard stalked to the platform, mostly the wizards were trembling with excitement that possibly Lockhart was about to make very large mistake they could all enjoy, "I assure you, do not fear, that your Professor shall be quite fine afterwards."

The young pre-teen witches scrambled closer to watch their idol in action. The boys merely scoffed and made quiet bets among themselves on how long Lockhart would actually last against Snape. Draco was one such wizard as he smirked, "Does he honestly think he can win?"

"When one is confident anything is possible." Harry offered his advice just as quietly but frowned as he watched the two men give professional bows, "then again, those overconfident are those who do not know truth from lies. I would suggest cushion charms about the floor and walls."

"Is this something you see, Harry?"

Harry raised a brow as he eyed his Housemates, "One does not need to see to already know the outcome. All one must do is see the behavior of one against another. Watch."

Lockhart smiled as he turned to face Snape, "are you ready, Severus?" The other wizard simply eased himself into a comfortable stance, wand held loosely in one hand. Both seemed to wait on a silent count when Lockhart stepped forward with a flourish in which Snape instantly struck first, "Expelliramus!" Cries of mixed joy and shock rang clear as a red light slammed into Lockhart, knocking him clean off the dueling platform to the floor below.

Snape eyed his struggling opponent in disgust, watching as fawning girls rushed to aid their groaning idol from the floor to his feet, trying to soothe his ruffled feathers. "Perhaps you should have taught the children how to shield themselves."

Lockhart laughed off his pain, "yes, yes, Severus, I was getting to that but I believed the students deserved to see what would happened had I not finished my shielding spell. As you know, had I wished, I could have stopped your spell easily." He suddenly twisted, hands clapping in excitement, "now if I could have two volunteers." He glanced over before picking two, "How about Potter and Longbottom?"

Snape snorted at his suggestion, "Sending either Potter against Longbottom would be sending him to the infirmary."

"Ah, well, then, Potter and Weasley?"

Again another disgusted snort, "Absolutely not. I will not subject my student to Weasley's faulty wand. That would guarantee Harry Potter a one way trip home in a matchbox." He slipped off the platform and grabbed the first student he saw, Draco Malfoy, "Here's a better match, Mister Malfoy and Miss Potter."

Ember whimpered softly as she was gently pushed forward by her idol. A hand rested upon her shoulders, "Just remember your shielding spells you learned in class." She faced a smug Malfoy as Lockhart continued, "Remember this duel is to disarm your opponent only. Bow."

Draco raised his wand in pure blood fashion, allowing him to keep his eyes on his enemy, "Scared, Potter?"

She glared back, repeating his gesture, "You wish."

"Turn and walk to the end of the platform then turn and face each other. Remember, disarm only!" The students exclaimed in anticipation as the two biggest rivals struck out with spells other than disarming. Both went tumbling from their original positions, caught by their respective Professor before reaching the end. "I said to disarm only!"

But Malfoy wasn't happy with being humiliated in front of his House. He swiftly reached his feet, with a little help from his Head of House, and struck like a cobra, "Serpensortia!" He stood back, silent and still, as a viciously hissing cobra actually slithered from his wand, scaring those around the platform. He watched as Potter jumped back with a pale face and wide eyes, summoning her wand lazily, "I win, Potter."

Snape lazily raised his wand, "I'll rid of it, Potter. Stay there."

But Lockhart wouldn't be shown up again, "Nonsense, Severus. Allow me." Before anyone could stop his foolish move, he waved his wand to banish the snake but screwed up his spell once more. Instead of disappearing, it flew into the air only to land before several terrified students, angrily hissing as it rose on its tail, fangs glistening in its open mouth, ready to strike.

**No.** More cries of fear filled the room as students pushed each other aside to get away from the very person now hissing at the angry snake. Harry cared not for what they thought or said as he concentrated of the lovely specimen of a cobra before him, **I said stop.** He wouldn't allow it to fatally strike anyone. He would rather not lose the lovely creature from such a mistake.

**They disturb my nest.**

**No, they summoned you. Be still. Be quiet. You shall return.** All eyes watched as the cobra settled down, coiling upon itself. "You may return it now, Professor, no more, no less."

Lockhart quickly called for the class to end, hurrying them out the door so he could leave. No one but the Slytherins stayed behind, too afraid to be in the very room with Harry Potter, who just got even scarier to them.

Ron glared back towards the classroom as he harshly whispered, "Why didn't you say your brother was a Parselmouth?"

Ember glared back at him, "Why does it matter?" She refused to confirm whether or not he actually had the ability, considering if she really concentrated, she too could speak it.

"You heard Professor McGonagall, only an heir to Slytherin could control the monster and it's well known that Slytherin was a Parselmouth. It's not a coincidence that Slytherin's House symbol is a snake."

"It isn't him and I will prove it." She turned to Hermione, "With our potion, we'll prove who's the real heir and what the chamber is about."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: hello all, sorry for the lack of updates lately...work has been getting stressful and backed up, we're pushing to catch up since we've been running low on supplies to finish or start orders...but to make up for the lack i am posting two chapters at once....but theres another problem i'm having besides RL...most of my stories i have started have been put on hold on lack of ideas and writer's block...please feed my muse any and all ideas and/or questions u may have for any story i am currently working (whether or not their sequels in progress) perhaps that can wake him up enough to get me writing so i can get my other stories done, especially for this series**

**Chapter Seven**

"Have you talked to your brother?" Hermione felt bad for Ember but she wanted her friend to understand. Everyone had always looked down on the Potter boy simply because he was a Slytherin and befriend the worst supporters of Purebloods only. They shrank back in fear of his weird trances and blank looks. But it was only going to be worse now that it would be told that The-Girl-Who-Lived was the sister of a Dark Wizard, simply because he could speak Parseltongue. She felt even sorrier for the Potter family for all of this. When she first heard of the magical world, she read all about the various powerful families. The Potters were one of the top Light families; to hear what their son could do could possibly ruin them.

"No. The Slytherins have him squirreled away every time I come around."

But Ron couldn't read their friend as easily, at least not as prejudice as he was towards those who were Dark. "Of course they would. They wouldn't want their new Death Eater-in-training to be out in the open without back up. I bet it's Potter with Malfoy helping."

"Ronald!"

He glared at Hermione until she pointed her head in Ember's direction. He glanced over with shame in his eyes to see the teary Gryffindor not bothering to defend her brother or looking at them as she helped Hermione. "Oh, sorry." He looked away, trying to find something to distract such an awkward moment before realizing where they were. He had wanted to question that earlier but Hermione had tried cheering Ember up. "Why am I in a girl's bathroom? Wouldn't anyone suspect that?"

This time Ember fell for the distraction, wanting not to think upon what Harry could be dealing with, "No one really comes here anymore."

"Why? I mean, it's a bathroom! Who wouldn't come here?"

"Because of Moaning Myrtle," both girls pointed to something behind him as he snooped around the room.

"Moaning…" his confused tone cut off when he twisted around at a chilly feeling to find a mopey looking female ghost glaring at him, "Ah!" He jumped backwards, trying to avoid falling into the stall's toilet.

"I'm Moaning Myrtle," the ghost giggled shyly as she watched his floundering. "I live here."

"The bathroom?!" Ron was stunned, _who would live in a bathroom?_

Myrtle looked away, whether with embarrassment or shame or even shyness, they weren't sure. "Always have."

"But why? I mean, all the other ghosts live throughout the castle. Who would want to live in a bathroom? That's just stupid."

That seemed to strike a bad chord with the young ghost. She jerked back from them, eyes blazing with angry tears, "Oh yes, stupid Myrtle has to live in a bathroom! Who cares where and what **miserable, moping, stupid, ugly, Moaning Myrtle does! Right!**" With those words she flung herself, shrieking loudly, into a stall and down a toilet.

All three Gryffindors flinched at the splashing water, though Hermione quietly berated Ron, "That wasn't nice, Ronald. She's very sensitive about that."

"A bit! She's bloody insane!"

Hermione shook her head. There was no getting through Ron no matter how many times they tried. "It will soon be done. You will need the hairs of two Slytherins. We also need their uniforms."

"Why can't Ember be her brother?"

Ember had already disagreed being Harry, trying to explain, "Because, Harry isn't as dumb as you believe, Ron. Plus, I can't pull off what he does. Believe me, I've tried but it never comes out right. Besides, most likely he'll already know."

"**What!"** Ron couldn't believe what he heard, "How? No, wait, how do we know he won't blab our secret the second we show up? If he knows, then Malfoy knows. It'll be a trap with Malfoy lying to us."

"It's a chance we have to risk, Ron. It's just as possible Harry decided to go home for the holiday at the last minute or will be off somewhere else when we go. Malfoy's the only lead we have. You said so yourself. He seemed too confident when we saw that message; you remember what he said right after that."

"Yeah but," Ron didn't feel so sure now that he knew Potter might know their plan, "McGonagall said that someone of Slytherin's blood could control the monster. How do we know it's not Potter? We heard him taunting the snake Malfoy conjured! You saw how well he controlled it!"

Hermione's eyes suddenly lit up, as if a piece of puzzle had finally fallen into place. Ember knew her friend would end up in the library before the night was over. But their argument came to an end when she felt something slither through her mind, _but I only felt that when _he_ was around? He can't be back already, can he?_ Curious and maybe a bit fearful, Ember carefully peered out the bathroom doors, "Em?"

"Shush!" She quieted her friends, "stay here. I'll be back." She slipped away, never looking back to see if they listened. She moved around the corridors until she found the source of her irritation, gasping at the sight.

There before her was a frozen student, according to his robes a Hufflepuff. Just above him was an equally stiff ghost, Gryffindor's resident ghost, Sir Nicholas. And scurrying out another conveniently opened window were rows of tiny black spiders. "Oh no, not again."

"Miss Potter!" She jumped to find a surprised McGonagall. She opened her mouth to explain but her Head of House wouldn't hear of it, "No. This I cannot handle for it's out of my control. Come with me." One last look at the frozen student and back towards Myrtle's bathroom, Ember had no choice but to follow. She would just make sure that Hermione's pet project remained secretive. "We're here." Hazel eyes blinked at the sight of a revolving staircase. A soft nudge from the elder witch had her stepping forward onto it.

"Come in, Miss Potter." Again she blinked, this time hearing the Headmaster's inside a closed door where the stairs stopped. Nervous all the sudden, she trembled as she entered.

Only to find, not just the Headmaster, but a silent Harry.

"Harry!" He barely acknowledged her.

"Ah, Miss Potter, come, come." Dumbledore pointed to a seat, "what brings you to my office?"

"Professor McGonagall found me by a student who was frozen. She said she couldn't help and told me to follow her to here."

Dumbledore eyed the twins. Once again, young Harry had come to warn him of another incident with his Head of House at his side. Several of the other Professors, who had been in a meeting with him, thought it convenient that he had found each victim on his own. Then their suspicions grew when they learned he could speak the language of the snakes. But nothing they found could really link the boy to those crimes and the Potters were coming down hard any time an accusation was made.

_Perhaps he'll talk with his sister here now._ Sending Severus and the other Professors off hadn't loosened the boy's tongue much. He even offered to floo the boy's parents but nothing. He only hoped something would break soon, Harry was too much a mystery to let simmer, "Yes, your brother had found the young Hufflepuff and Sir Nicholas just before you arrived. He came to inform me and I had sent out Professor McGonagall to aid getting the two to Madame Pomfrey. They will rest in a private room with the others until the restorative potion has been made. May I ask how you came upon them?" He was curious of the events in his school. Not one had sounded very good. Earlier, Hagrid had stormed in, crying about his precious roosters being strangled and left in their coops. Before that, a student had been frozen in the middle of the night. And now another child could be added to the list. He really didn't like where his thoughts were heading.

"I found them."

"Yes, but how, Miss Potter? I am wondering if maybe you saw something your brother did not. After all I do believe I have yet to see you without your two friends. Much like your father and his friends, they were determined to find all the secrets this school offered. Hmmm, I wonder if they have. No need for a student to outshine the Headmaster, now is there?"

Ember giggled, her father did like to brag he knew a lot about Hogwarts that the Headmaster probably didn't. "Dad does say that." She didn't want to lie to the Headmaster or her brother but she had promised Hermione, so she settled for a condensed version, "I left them behind. We were just wandering around, trying to keep Hermione from running off the library for hours on end," this Dumbledore knew well, as had as all his staff. They've all seen her scurrying off to the library since the very first day she had arrived. Madame Pince had talked of how she watched the young girl stay for hours just reading any book she could get her hands on. They all believed Hermione Granger would finish every book, except in the Restricted Section unless with permission, before she would graduated. "I felt something, it felt weird, almost like he was back but it was only a tingle. I had to follow it so I went ahead. Ron probably headed back to the Common Room before Hermione dragged him off."

"I see," oh, Dumbledore saw all right. He knew that wasn't the whole story but he would worry about it later for what Ember was feeling worried him even more than the possibility of the school closing. "I applaud your efforts, my dear, but I ask you do not go off on your own next time."

"I won't."

"Good." Then he turned back to the still silent Harry. He had yet to get anything more than the story of the frozen duo in the halls. "And you, Mister Potter?" Harry said nothing, so he took that as a promise, "Very well, I believe you can head to your Common Rooms now. Feel free to return if you feel the need to. My door is always open." Blue eyes watched as the twins slipped from his office.

***Gryffindor Common Room***

"See! I told you!" Ron seemed gleeful that Dumbledore was onto Potter.

Hermione quickly intervened, "Stop it, Ronald! We will wait until we have proof. Here," she handed out two cupcakes, trying to stem off a fight if possible, to two confused friends, "oh, for Gryffindor's sake! They are filled with a powerful sedative. We can't wait much longer. The potion is done. I found that Crabbe and Goyle like to go to the Great Hall and eat sweets on the weekends, especially at dinnertime. Then they carry what they can to their Common Room. They won't be able to resist these once they see them. You'll need to place them elsewhere for a few hours and don't forget to pluck out a few of their hairs."

Ember smiled as she got an idea, "I guess that means we're using my Dad's old cloak again."

Hermione grinned back, though disagreeing at the same time, "Only for you and Ron. I can't. I forgot I promised to join a couple girls in the library today for some last minute research. I plan on using that time to do some side research as well. All you need to do is gather the outer robes, ties, and hairs after you hide them away. Then head to Myrtle's bathroom. She promised to watch over the potion. I have two cups sitting there waiting for you. Dress and add the hairs. Then all you have to do is find and talk to Malfoy but be careful. The polyjuice only lasts for about an hour, unless you plan on taking another dose."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Eight**

When Ron and Ember returned, breathless, to Myrtle's bathroom they couldn't believe how stupid their targets, especially as Slytherins, were to ignore the fact that floating cupcakes meant a trap but they were too eager to care or just plain always hungry. It was Ember who levitated them to a nearby storage room, especially as Ron's wand still hadn't been fixed nor had his family been able to get a new wand yet. She was also the one to take their hairs and clothing.

Once in the bathroom, Ember searched the stalls and sinks before finding the cups. She ladled the potion and added the hairs while Ron dressed. Then he waited until she dressed before they saluted each other and guzzled down the drink, dropping the glasses after the first swallow, barely able to swallow their second mouthful.

They each gagged, holding onto the sinks while Myrtle giggled from behind, eagerly watching their skin bubble with changes. "This better work!" Ember agreed with Ron as she stared at her reflection, a part of her worried while the other part cheered, _can't wait to share this with Dad and Uncle Paddy!_ "We don't have much time. We have to hurry. But try to sound more like Crabbe, Ron. I'll try lowering my voice for Goyle."

Ron nodded, "Yeah. At least we have easy targets. They didn't speak much except for grunts anyways." He followed the frantic Ember through the halls, each trying to figure out where in the dungeons the Slytherin Rooms would be.

"Draco's been looking for you." They froze, both barely able to bit back their yelps of surprises as Harry suddenly appeared from nowhere. "I do hope you saw the medi-witch after eating so many sweets. Draco does not like to be interrupted. Again." From the sound it seemed as if Crabbe and Goyle had interrupted Malfoy for their sweets and were on their way back, "Come." They meekly followed Harry further into the dungeons. To their dismay, some Slytherins were leaving as they arrived. They wouldn't be getting the password this time, "Draco?"

Said blonde twisted around from his perch on a study desk, "Crabbe, Goyle, where were you!"

"Where else but the eagerness of awaiting servants t feed."

"Ugh, pigging out on sweets again." Draco seemed to not like his guards as Harry walked to his side, or at least didn't like his guards' habits, "Sit!" They did. "And you, Harry?"

Ember watched as Harry held out the book she had noticed him carrying before, "Here." She just caught the title, Moste Potente Potions.

"Finally." Draco eagerly snagged the book, ripping it open as if he was searching for something specific.

"Granger was just returning it as I entered. She seemed quite satisfied giving it back."

Snorting, Draco flipped through pages, "probably thought this would help her in class. Won't happen, anyone would see through that ploy. She's getting desperate, probably isn't getting the needed attention from her little pets, especially that pathetic weasel."

Ron's hands fisted in anger, trying to keep from blowing their cover. Thankfully, the two Slytherins seemed to be ignoring them as Harry sat behind Draco and shuffled through several papers upon the desk, "Draco." The blonde shrugged as if he wasn't going to apologize but Harry simply continued his thought, "did you hear?"

"Hmm." Draco absently hummed before forcing himself to look away from his work to register his friend's question. "Oh, yes, Father sends his regards. He even sent this." He leaned over to a bag sitting innocently on the floor and tugged out a newspaper.

The disguised Gryffindors were able to read the headlines talking about inquiries at the Ministry, "Ah, I've seen."

"Father believes it's enough. Weasley will be paying for that…that _car._ If he can afford it of course." Draco laughed at his little joke as Ember tried to discreetly hold Ron back from attacking but the blonde caught the motion, "What is it, Crabbe?"

"Stomach ache," was all Ron could grumble out behind grit teeth.

Harry eyed them closely, causing both the flinch. Draco snorted, "I doubt they'd be smart enough, Harry." This confused the Gryffindors, not knowing Draco meant being smart enough to actually do as their told for once, they thought maybe he knew, "Continue."

"I do not know. I simply reacted. It is what is expected. Do you not? Is that not the criteria?"

Draco waved a hand, "yes, yes, but come on, Harry, I told you Father said the same thing happened fifty years ago but this time a Mudblood actually died. Now with these ones petrified, Father will be stepping in again. That old fool can't keep quiet for long, besides it's only a matter of time before another one dies, personally I hope it's Granger. She needs to be brought down from her insufferable, prissy, know-it-all attitude."

This time Ron couldn't let that go as Ember realized the conversation was about Harry being a Parselmouth. She joined Ron jumping to their feet, trying to hold him back, whispering, "Stop!"

"What is wrong with you two?"

Harry sighed, "Must you interrupt again? Did I not ask if you saw her already? Seems the hour being here didn't help like a trip to Pomfrey."

Draco frowned, "An hour here?"

Harry nodded, "yes, Mum always said to watch eating sweets. They did not answer when I asked about Madame Pomfrey."

Another sigh filled the area as Draco turned his sneer upon his guards, "Leave! But this will stop! I will not be having you constantly interrupted because you cannot hold your sweets!"

Ember and Ron didn't have to be told twice as they rushed from the dungeons, shoving past younger years on their way to the bathroom. They were quick to clear any evidence of their act before sneaking out back to their Common Room only to be caught by another, "There you are!"

"Percy!"

Ron's older brother eyed them, as if they were trouble, "Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you two."

"What? Why?" Ember didn't like this one bit. Something was wrong. All she wanted to do was find Hermione and share what they knew.

Percy turned while calling over his shoulder, "Follow me." They followed with dread in their throats which became worse as he led them to the infirmary.

"No, no, no. Not her. Not Hermione."

Madame Pomfrey gave a grim smile as she, McGonagall, and the Headmaster met them at the doors. "I'm sorry, Miss Potter." They were led to a closed off section where someone pulled back the curtain enough for two worried friends to find their third laying too still upon crisp white sheets.

"**No!**" They raced forward, "Hermione!" Ember traced over Hermione's frozen fearful features and raised hands, trying to believe her friend wasn't petrified.

Ron swallowed down the bile that threatened him, "W-where," his voice cracked but he didn't care, not even when tears fell, "was she?"

"A resident ghost found her. It seemed she was coming from the library. She was found with this," a small hand-held mirror was held up in Dumbledore's hand.

"That's not hers," and Ember would know. She knew all of Hermione's personal items just as Hermione knew hers.

"She wasn't the only one found. She had company but she was the only one holding the mirror." _Amelia won't be happy when she learns of Susan's condition._ "Do you know why they would need a mirror?"

"N-no," hiccups wrecked Ember's answer as she fought not to cry. "I know she…she was eager. She," sniffles now were the enemy, "wanted to do some research. She…she said she promised to help some other girls."

"We will give you a few minutes with her before she is moved with the others."

Silenced reign as two friends cuddled close to a fallen member.

At least until Ron noticed something, "What's that?"

Ember glanced to Hermione's clenched right hand where Ron was pointing to find a scrap of something inside. Surprisingly, it came loose with a little jiggling to turn into a torn page of paper, crumbled from being held, "It's some kind of paper." She tried to open it when footsteps returned. Swiftly, she hid it in a robe pocket from sight.

"We need to move Miss Granger now. You will need to return to your Common Room." Eyes watched as two broken friends lumbered away without care.

Halfway to their destination, Ron found his sister running the same way. She seemed frantic and Ron figured she was as late for curfew as they were. He would have questioned her whereabouts if Ember hadn't veered off for the nearest light source. "Ember?"

"She knew."

"Uh, who knew what?" He followed, confused.

Ember had unraveled the paper carefully only to read the print, "Hermione didn't go with us."

"Well, yeah, remember? She had to go to the library. Don't know why though. She could have told them to back off. She made the bloody potion, she could have joined us."

Ember chuckled at Ron's rant. Yeah, there were times they should have dropped him but Ron was entertainment as well as a great strategist. He saw things they sometimes missed. "I think this is why, Ron." She held out the paper, "Hope she didn't rip this from a book. I don't think Pince would forgive her for that. But look at what it says."

Ron mumbled as he read, "None more deadly than a…" He stared at the words in shock, "A Basilisk! What the bloody hell is _that_ doing in a school!"

"Shush!" Ember glanced around to be sure they were still alone, "Don't yell so loud, Ron. But think about it. Hermione was right."

"You're crazy, Em! Someone would have seen it. How can we be sure it's a snake?" Ron went pale at the thought of a twenty foot snake running about the school.

"Because of what you said before. Only the heir of Slytherin could control the monster. And remember what Hagrid said about his roosters?" Ron did. Hagrid had been bawling over his precious pets when they went down for their regular afternoon tea. They had spent weeks trying to console him. "And look, spiders are afraid of it. That would explain all those tiny black ones fleeing every time a student was found."

Ron shivered at the thought before questioning something he just thought of, "But how could no one see it? How does anyone miss a huge snake running around petrifying students? Aren't Basilisks supposed to kill their prey, not freeze them?"

Ember went quiet. That was true, everything he said rang truth. "Pipes."

"What?"

"Hermione said she was doing side research. This had to be it. She lit up when you said something, I believe, about snakes. What else can a true Slytherin control as a Parselmouth but a snake? That's why she was in the library all the time. She was finding what monster Slytherin could have owned that was running around."

"But why aren't they dead? Dad always said Basilisks caused all kinds of trouble for the Ministry. Many Muggles died because the met up with one. He never mentioned petrified people."

Ember suddenly knew how as she saw her shadow reflecting off the wall from the fire. "Maybe seeing only a reflection will save someone from death. Think about it. Hermione was holding a mirror she normally would never have or carry around."

Ron blinked and went to say something else when water sloshed around the corner. They hadn't realized how close to Myrtle's bathroom they had gone. "What was that?" They hurried to find the bathroom with inches of water flooding the floor and every faucet possible spraying water, "What happened?"

"Why do you care? You did it!"

Myrtle shrieked and sobbed from the window as she glared at them, "What are you talking about?" Instead of answering she shrieked more and fled to her toilet, spraying even more water. "That was weird."

"Yeah," Ember agreed absently as she spied something floating in the corner. She lifted a seemingly waterlogged book, "Ron?" She flipped it about trying to find a name in its blank pages.

"That's Ginny's!" He remembered the dog-eared pages well. Everyone simply assumed someone else got it for her as a congratulations present to something. "She had it at the beginning of the year. I figured she wanted something to vent to for being the only girl."

"I would say let it dry but its pages are blank. Usually wet ink would run but there's nothing." She flipped through every page looking for any printed word.

"What! Empty? That's impossible! She's been writing in it all the entire time she's had it!"

"Maybe Ginny'll know why." She pondered over the blank writing when her fingers rubbed over raised letters. Finally finding a name, she read them out loud, "Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Who?"

"That's whose name's on the journal."

Ron stopped in his tracks. He didn't want to believe bad of his own sister but he doubted Ember would lie. "That can't be right. Why would she use someone else's book?"

"I don't know but it might explain why it's blank." They rushed to their Common Room just making it before McGonagall had entered to do a head count. Once she was finished they quietly pulled Ginny to a lone corner to question her, "Ginny?"

The tiny redhead smiled up at her brother and his friend, "yeah?"

Ron snatched the journal from Ember's fingers, shoving it practically in her face, snarling, "Where did you get this? I've seen you with it! And it isn't your name on it, is it? Who did you take it from?"

Ginny's eyes widened with panic as she eyed the journal, "Where did you find that?"

"Myrtle's bathroom but that doesn't answer me. I'm waiting, Ginny. Tell me or I will owl Mum about this!"

She snagged the book back, hands trembling. "It's mine! That's all that matters to you, Ronald! And I'm telling Mum first!" With that she fled to up the stairs to the girls' dorm where an irritated fuming Ron couldn't follow.

Ember bit her lip, concerned over the smaller girl's reaction, "Something's not right. She seemed really scared of that book."

Ron nodded. To others he may seem stupid and unaware but he had his moments, he just saw them differently. "I know." His anger deflated as he tried to decide what to do next, "But she had to have stolen from somewhere."

And Ember's confidence in his sudden bright moment failed, sighing deeply, "No, Ron. It wasn't that. She was more scared of the fact that you found it and then ended up trying to return it to her."

"What?"

Hazel eyes watched as confusion filled blue, shaking her head, "We will go back to Hagrid. He kind of helped up last year. Maybe he'll let something slip, especially if it's about Basilisks."

"But what about Ginny? I won't let her suffer if you're implying such a thing!"

"I think that book has connections. I know I've heard that name somewhere. I'm just not sure. That's why I want to talk to Hagrid. He even might know what Malfoy was talking about." Ron deflated more. Ember felt bad. She knew Ron wanted to be a Knight in shining amour and rescue his baby sister from something evil but she promised the Headmaster she wouldn't rush off alone. Besides, they didn't have all the details yet, _oh, Hermione, why can't you be here now?_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Because things were hectic for awhile at work and me being sick for the past week with no energy to do anything really, I am posting the last few chapters to Book 2 but I'm still behind on my other stories so I'm asking for any comments/questions/suggestions/ideas for sequel to Gift, possible sequel to New Leaf/Fate, and Book 3...hopefully that'll give me something to work with otherwise I hope u enjoy the last few chaps**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Carefully, two invisible Gryffindors snuck down a barely lit path to a dark hut sitting upon the school grounds. They hurriedly rushed to the door and knocked, hoping the smoking chimney meant that Hagrid was still awake. They practically screamed and threw away the invisibility cloak at the sight of a giant crossbow suddenly coming through the now opened door, "Hagrid!"

The big man blinked as he saw who his company was, "Ember! Ron! What are you two doing here?" He pulled away his weapon, inviting them inside as he glanced about in a paranoid fashion. "Get in, quick!"

"Hagrid?" Ember never saw him act in such a fashion before, "Hagrid, we came to ask you about Basilisks."

That caught the groundskeeper attention but did not settle his anxiety, "Basilisks are great creatures. King of the serpents, they are. Always wanted to see one but they are illegal to sell or trade without a license now-a-days. One look of their eyes means death but there have been cases of being petrified, if you can manage to avoid a direct look. They're very venomous too. One scratch of their fangs means instant death."

Ember fidgeted as she then asked, "What about the spiders?"

"Most predators fear Basilisks. Just about anything that comes in contact with one doesn't survive, no matter their size or venom."

They noticed the nervousness growing by the minute when Ron asked, "Who's Tom Riddle?"

Hagrid practically went through his own roof, swinging his crossbow about, scaring his company into hiding behind their chairs, "Where did you hear that name?"

"So you do know him! Who is he?" Ron was anxious to know. He had to know who this guy was and why Ginny was so afraid.

"Did you see him here at Hogwarts once?"

Hagrid looked away, shame filling his eyes as he gruffly explained, "I went to school with him. Fifty years ago I went to this school but was expelled for harboring a so-called _dangerous_ pet but Aragog would never hurt someone. But Riddle didn't care. Just after a student died from a monster attack, he caught me with Aragog and got me expelled."

"Aragog?"

But a knocking interrupted them, "Quick! Back under your cloak. Stand by the mantle and stay quiet." Hagrid waited until they did as told before gruffly yelling, "Coming!" He held his bow up as he flung open the door, only to find a smiling Headmaster and fearful Minister, "Dumbledore!"

"Ah, Hagrid, you are home. I wasn't sure if you were patrolling the forest yet. May we come in?" Hagrid stood to one side, lowering his weapon, "Come, come, Cornelius, I'm sure Hagrid can aid your search."

"Uh, tea, anyone?"

The Minister cleared his throat, trying to appear professional, "Sorry about this, uh, Hagrid, but I'm here on official business. Bad things happening at Hogwarts, very bad things. I'm sure you heard. Three Muggleborn students have been attacked as well as a student of a Ministry worker. I'm afraid you will have to come with me, Hagrid, at least until this affair has been settled."

"But…"

"Now, now, Hagrid, I have full faith you shall return soon to our school. Am I correct, Cornelius?"

Said Minister jumped, nervous, "Uh, yes, yes, of course as long as he is not at fault."

"No," Hagrid dropped into a chair, suddenly defeated, "not Azkaban."

Before any more demands were made, another figure made his way inside Hagrid's hut. Ron glared as the wizard dared to simply barge inside without knocking, hissing in Ember's ear, "Malfoy!"

Luckily, no one else seemed to hear him. Though Ember could have sworn Dumbledore spotted them as he glanced their way with twinkling eyes, _but that's impossible to see through an invisibility cloak!_

"Mister Malfoy, how may we help you?"

The blonde aristocrat sneered as he glanced about, "I ran into Severus earlier. He mentioned you were on your way down here. He kindly," Lucius then stood aside as Severus moved into view, holding tightly to an obviously tired Harry Potter, "escorted me here. Do forgive me, Mister Potter, for interrupting your nightly sessions with your Head of House. I'm sure Draco will not be pleased that I have interrupted his time slot. But it was quite important that I find the Headmaster."

"Lucius, what brings you here?"

Steel gray eyes turned from his companions to find a nervous Minister, "Ah, good, Cornelius, here as well, I see." He suddenly pulled a tied scroll from beneath his robes, holding it out, "I came to deliver this to the Headmaster. It's a demand that Dumbledore vacates his position as Headmaster immediately. You will find all twelve Board members have signed. It's a terrible thing to have such incidents happening on your watch, Dumbledore."

Hagrid leapt to his feet, "No! You can't do this! Those students…"

But Dumbledore waved a hand, cutting him off, "It's quite all right, Hagrid. If this is what the Board wishes, who am I to deny their wishes? I'm sure as long as someone believes they shall be aided in their time of need. Now, let us be on our way so that I may enjoy my tea next time and so Mister Potter may head to bed."

Dumbledore waited as Hagrid was led away first by Aurors before sweeping out with the Minister at his side. They left behind two invisible students, one visible student, and two fully trained adults. "How does my son fare?"

Severus kept watch over the conversing two. Even though Lucius was his friend, he would not leave someone like Harry in the man's grasp alone, "He awaits his time. Is his mother ill?"

Lucius frowned, "I do not believe so. I shall remedy that once I return home. Narcissa does enjoy her trips abroad."

"If you are quite done with my student, Lucius, it is past curfew and I still have two sessions to complete tonight before it gets too late."

"Of course, Severus," Lucius waved them off, not bothering to apologize. He knew how every Head of House were protective of their students, Severus even more so since very few ever worried about the health and home of Slytherins. "I simply didn't have a chance until now to thank him."

Harry seemed to understand as he tipped his head, "I do not believe it will be useful again." Lucius said nothing as he followed the two from the hovel back to civilized society.

Behind fumed a redhead as he trembled beneath his friend's cloak. Now he was sure that diary was trouble for Ginny, "I told you he was Dark. You saw how comfortable he was with Malfoy's dad."

Ember ignored him as something caught her attention, "Ron, look!" She pointed to the same black spiders as before. She shoved her cloak in a random pocket before grabbing a lantern and rushing outside, "come on!"

"Why?"

Ember had forgotten that Ron hated spiders but this was too important to pass up. "Because, Ron, there's more to this story than what we're being told. Hagrid knew this Riddle too well and was expelled by the man."

"Well, yeah, Hagrid had a pet snake. You know how he talks about dangerous creatures like their innocent fluffy kittens."

She huffed in frustration, "Ron! Were you not listening at all today! Basilisks are snakes and we know one was in Slytherin's Chamber where only an heir can get access to. If that's where it was fifty years ago, how did Hagrid have it as a pet?"

"Uh…"

"No! No more arguments. Hagrid had a pet he could control."

"And we're following spiders because?" He had dared another lecture to question why they were entering the Forbidden Forest.

"Maybe the spiders will lead us to his pet. I mean, they're the ones afraid of a snake and if that was Hagrid's pet I doubt he would have let it have loose reign with innocent students about."

Ron swallowed harshly as he stumbled along, "Oh no we aren't." He grabbed her by the arm to keep her from going any further. "One trek inside was enough, I'm not going back in. And as much as finding my dad's car in there could be appealing I have to check on Ginny."

Ember had no choice but to drop the lantern back inside the hut and race after Ron's disappearing back. She wasn't chancing the forest on her own, promise or no promise, even if her desire to know was very strong.

But it was probably a good thing.

"**All Professors report to the Fourth floor corridor. I repeat, all Professors to the Fourth floor corridor.**"

They threw the cloak back on and hurried after the rapid steps of a harried Professor McGonagall. They hid behind a convenient pillar as the Professors converged about a portion of the corridor wall. Peering around, they could see and hear.

"Minerva?"

Said witch was frazzled as she spoke what she knew, "Albus felt the wards just before he was escorted with his things from the school. He alerted the Aurors and Minister of a missing student that went beyond the wards of the school. The wards didn't alert of them leaving the grounds, just the castle."

"No!" They all gasped as eyes turned, with two extra, to find the most recent and possibly last red colored scrawled message, Her skeleton shall lie in the Chamber forever.

"We have to search the school for this Chamber and rescue the student."

"What'd I miss?" All eyes turned in stunned disbelief to find Lockhart just deciding to join them

"Good." Severus smirked as McGonagall eyes flashed angrily, "You're here. We're on the search for a missing student. After all, you were just telling how you had clues as to where the Chamber could possibly be.

"Who, Minerva?"

"Ginny Weasley." Ember could barely keep Ron from crying out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Ten**

"No, not Ginny." Ron whimpered as the Professors had finally gone their separate ways, never knowing they were overheard in their panic. His little sister was hurting and waiting to be rescued. He knew he should have gone to McGonagall after the whole diary fiasco instead of rushing off with Ember to confront Hagrid. Maybe if he did, _Ginny wouldn't have gone missing._

Now, feeling detached, all he could do was be led by his best friend. "We'll find her, Ron. We just have to find Lockhart before he heads for the Chamber. No one knows of the Basilisk so they haven't told Lockhart. We have to warn him." She pulled Ron through the classroom to Lockhart's office, flinging open the door, only to find the man frantically packing. "Professor! What are you doing?"

Lockhart jumped, bringing Ron back to reality. He smiled sheepishly as he edged away from his harried packing, "What are you two doing out of bed?"

Once again, the Weasley temper of one Ronald Weasley burst forth, "**You are a fake! I knew it! Your books are lies! You're willing to let my sister die to save your precious hide!**"

Lockhart weakly chuckled, "Heh, heh, uh, books can be misleading, my dear boy. Yes, I wrote them, but my true skill has always been the ability to _refresh_ the mind," he flourished his wand in hopes of escaping, "obli…."

But never got to finish.

"Experilliamus!" Ron didn't care if his wand was faulty, his emotions fueled his attempt, so he never paid much attention but it shocked Ember to watch his wand work perfectly, stealing Lockhart's with ease. "I won't let you let my sister become a sacrifice just so you can sell more lies."

That was when Ember realized this could have had a different outcome. She could have broken her promise on going to it alone and confronted her idol only to lose in the end just because she would believe his obvious lies and lost her mind, never once drawing her wand in defense. Things would have been very messy without a friend's aide. Ginny would have never been found and Ron, even his family, would be devastated, "You're coming with us!"

She allowed Ron to prod Lockhart into action while leading the way to Myrtle's bathroom. Although, Ron hadn't been too sure of their destination, "We don't know where it is."

"Yes, we do. We just didn't at the time. Fifty years ago a student died. Only one ghost resembles a student wearing Hogwarts robes."

"Moaning Myrtle." She nodded as she pushed her way into the bathroom.

Myrtle glanced down from her window, "Oh, you're back again. Come to throw something else at me like everyone else?"

"No, Myrtle, we wouldn't do that. We simply wish to know if someone came here."

"You mean that strange little girl that's always visiting?"

"Ginny!"

"I told her to leave, that this was my bathroom and no one was allowed inside but she wouldn't listen. She kept ignoring me while talking in her little made up language. It sounded so nice years ago but not anymore!"

"Myrtle, where was she standing? Please, we must know!" Ember hoped the ghost girl would help before running off. Surprisingly, Myrtle did, she pointed to the sinks. Ember turned to face the faucets in hopes of finding some key when it stared back, _snakes on the faucets! Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why didn't I realize that?_

"How do we get inside?"

Ember ignored everything around her as she concentrated. She felt the link between her and her brother humming as well as a link even darker coming forth in her mind. _Forgive me, Ron._ "What the bloody hell?" She barely heard the question as she allowed her gift to finally flow free from years of being locked away without a key. The sinks creaked as they obeyed her demand, opening for the second time that night.

"Ember?"

She faced a pale Ron, shrugging, "It wasn't always just Harry. HE was willing to use it but I couldn't. I didn't want to face dad with this stigma. But we needed it now if we want to save Ginny."

Ron wasn't sure if he should trust Ember but she was right. Ginny's life depended on them. She came first. Arguments would come last, once he was sure she was safe and unharmed. "Well, then, adults first." With a gleeful smile, he shoved Lockhart into the opening in the floor. He followed afterwards with Ember right behind; after all, Lockhart had no wand to get away.

Ember was the first to find it as she led the way. Since she could speak the tongue it was only right, just in case. "Oh!"

"Wow!" Ron had never seen a snake that big, never seen a snake that big leave behind its skin either. They stared at the obvious snakeskin in awe until it seemed too much for Lockhart, who fainted. Ron snorted, "too much entertainment obviously."

"Ah ha!" Lockhart got them by surprised by rolling to his feet and gaining at least one wand as Ron fought back. Even though two students each had a wand, they couldn't forget, despite Lockhart being a liar, a cornered animal was the most dangerous to fight. They could only wait for an opportunity to strike, "So sorry, children, but this is where our adventure ends. Don't worry. I will tell your story of how you found the young lady, already lost, and how it caused you to lose your mind and how I couldn't save you all from such a tragic moment." He grinned with triumph, "Oblivate!"

His triumph failed as he realized too late whose wand he now held. Ron and Ember had a fleeting joy to see their Professor fly through the air into the stone wall until a rockslide was the ending result. "Ember!"

"Stay there, Ron!" Both friends had found themselves on the opposite sides of the avalanche. "Try to shift some of this so Ginny and I can get through."

She turned away before he could protest, hurrying through the cavern to find Ginny. And find her she did at the end of a stone walkway surrounded by water. She rushed to the other girl's side, falling to her knees while searching the all too pale skin for a pulse. It was too faint for her liking. "Oh, Ginny, what happened to you?"

"She can't wake. She's too far gone. Nothing can help her now."

Ember jerked, practically hunched over her friend's body in a protective stance. "You did this!" She could already tell what happened. Someone slipped Ginny a curse diary, the very same diary Ginny held now. Ginny, instead of turning it in, kept it. As the only girl, Ron was right, she needed something to vent to. And when it began to scare her, she tried to be rid of it only for her and Ron to return it. "What did you do?"

The ghostly form of a teenage boy stepped forward from the darkness, "Oh, it's quite interesting. For every breath she loses I gain more life. Who knew how easy it would be to manipulate a silly little girl? And all because of a simple book. But when she eagerly wrote of a certain pair of twins, she never saw it coming."

"You know nothing! You're simply a ghost trying to revive yourself! Why should you care about a pair of twins? We are nothing to anyone but family, friends, and Voldemort!"

The boy laughed, "Those twins do matter to me now. Once I heard from that girl of what happened, I knew I had to meet them.. I had to know how two simple children survived the greatest Dark Lord ever, for Voldemort had been my past, was my present, and will be my future."

With a twist of his wrist, he forced the borrowed wand that Ember never noticed him having to flare with his magic, writing out his name, Tom Marvolo Riddle. She cried out when the letters moved and flowed to form, I Am Lord Voldemort, "No!"

Ember had not figured out that piece of the puzzle and now she knew. "You framed Hagrid!" Now she understood everything told to her all year.

"That oaf…"

"How could you!" She shoved to her feet, holding her wand onto the very creature that had tried to take Harry from her, hoping Ginny's wand wouldn't work for him. "He was innocent!"

"He was no more innocent than I," his voice dropped low, "Filthy half breed with his filthy pets."

"He was innocent and I bet Dumbledore saw through it all! Despite his expulsion, Hagrid remained at Hogwarts when you couldn't! You failed!"

Riddle's eyes flared with dangerous intent, "That cracked fool never did trust me but I plan on paying him back in full."

"Good! You don't deserve any recognition for destroying an innocent man's life!" She was determined to fight back. "I hope your days in school were horrible after what you did! I'm glad you were never trusted!"

His anger rose more as he twirled to face the stone face of his distance relative and Founding House, **Come to me, greatest of the Hogwarts Four! Come to me, ancient King!**

Ember flinched at the hissing but turned to her friend, promising, "Don't worry, Ginny, we'll be walking out shortly."

"I think not, Potter!" Riddle smirked viciously as he stood to one side. From an opening of the statue's mouth came a slithering sound, revealing the King of all serpents, the Basilisk. "You will not leave from here." **Destroy her! Feed upon her blood!**

Ember yelped as it swung her way, scrambling to flee. She knew nothing of how to slay a beast like that. She stumbled in her escape, sliding on wet concrete, "oomph!" It hurt to land but it would hurt more when she heard a slithering sound behind her. She whimpered, covering her head with her arms, _Harry!_ It was all she could think of, her brother, as the snake rose to strike.

_Clang. _"No!" Hearing Riddle's angered cry, she dared a glance to the reflections upon the rippling water. _Thank you, Harry._ She could see the warriors that usually guarded her brother fighting back the giant serpent. She thanked their timely rescue. It gave her time to plan a hasty escape.

She had to get to Ginny and get them both out. But the Basilisk still writhed against its foes between her and her target, eyes still intact. "You won't win! I stopped you before and I'll do it again! I don't care if you think you're the greatest wizard! My parents are greater than you! They defied you and lived! Even Dumbledore is greater!"

A trill echoed into the cavern as a fiery bird flew through, dropping a grey object from its talons. Its arrival announced the warriors leave. The Basilisk swayed, stunned from ghostly swords piercing its hide without wounding it but leaving blinding pain behind. "A songbird and a hat?" She too was curious as to why they were here, "This is what your faith brings?"

Fawkes trilled again before showing how loyalty was paid by implementing his own attack, diving for the Basilisks eyes with sharp talons and beak. As their battle rained, Ember felt the Sorting hat quiver in her hands, as if something was falling from it. _I will make them proud of their faith in me!_ She turned at Riddle's cry to find the Basilisk roaring in pain from sharp talons blinding its sight forever. She happened to glance back down to find the hat had fallen but a sword now glinted from its dark depths. Grasping the hilt, she hefted its weight, _I will find a way._

"No!" Riddle was not happy, "You may have blinded a predator but they hunt with more than their eyes!" **Sniff her out!** The Basilisk roared once more, no longer able to kill or petrify at a glance. While he gave orders, Ember stood, dragging her new weapon high, determined to turn the hunter into the hunted.


	22. Book Two Complete

**Chapter Eleven**

"I do hope the two of you know that I have sufficient evidence to expel the both of you as well as revoke Miss Weasley's attendance to Hogwarts." Stern blue eyes peered over half moon spectacles at two fidgeting students, Ron Weasley and Ember Potter. Both were filthy and soaked from their trek below the castle grounds, in Ember's case, she actually had flecks of blood from an injury.

"Yes, Sir." They were scared, ashamed, and guilty. They had broken too many rules over the year, especially in one night.

Dumbledore had been called back from his little vacation because, not just a student went missing, but The-Girl-Who-Lived went missing. A frantic Minerva had alerted the Ministry Aurors when her second bed check found Ginny and Ron Weasley missing, as well as Ember Potter. The last anyone had saw them was visiting their frozen friend and Minerva's first bed check. The School Board immediately revoked their last order, returning Dumbledore back to his rightful position, hoping his tie to the wards would aide in finding three missing students.

Instead, the three students found them with one very confused Defense Professor.

"Then it falls on me to tell you, Mister Weasley and Miss Potter," he didn't miss the flinches, "that you will be," especially didn't miss the tiny whimpers, "receiving special honors for services to this school."

"What!"

He chuckled at the absolute shock on their faces, "Fawkes has delivered the news of your achievements, as his bonded I can understand some of the images. And when I can't, there is the Sorting Hat, who also regaled your tales." He smiled brightly as he held out a tied scroll to Ron, "Although, Mister Weasley, I ask a favor that you will send this off with an owl. I do believe we would like to have our Games keeper back."

Ron grinned, eager to return to his sister's bedside with the rest of his family. All but his dad were at St. Mungo's. His dad was waiting downstairs for his son and the verdict. Together they would head back to Ginny as Molly demanded she be looked over by specialists, just in case her possession caused damage. The School Board agreed to pick up the tab as it was the school where she suffered the most.

Dumbledore waited until only Ember was left, "would you like to tell your side of the story of what happened in the Chamber? Both Fawkes and the hat only know so much."

Ember shifted her weight, eyes moving away from his stare as she shivered in remembrance. _/The blinded Basilisk thrashed, searching for a prey it couldn't see, following the scent._

_Ember had tried to maneuver around so she could grab Ginny, even if she had to drag her out. She hoped distance would disrupt whatever Riddle was doing to her. But she had forgotten snakes relied on vibrations as she made her move._

_She whimpered as Riddle laughed at her plight. She had no formal or informal sword training, swinging at the snake's head as it struck. When it had reared for its last fatal strike, it had been pure luck for her to twist while shoving the sword into place._

_She didn't miss._

_And it didn't miss her._

_The Basilisk cried out, jerking with a sword embedded in its brain while one fang embedded in her arm. She stumbled back to Ginny's side, worried on how they were now going to walk out, _"but we will, I promise."

"Pathetic, Potter. But it's no matter. You may have ended my pet's life but soon both you and Weasley will breathe your last. Basilisk venom is quite powerful, is it not, Potter?"

_She chocked on coppery saliva as hot tears flooded her eyes. It hurt. It burned. But she refused to be the only one to fall. She hissed in pain, yanking the fang from her arm, allowing dark blood to flow free. In another painful move she dragged Riddle's diary to her knees._

"And what do you think you are trying, Potter?"

_She looked up through her death, unsteady hands fumbling, _"You're just a memory living in a diary. She poured her soul into these pages. I told you I would do what it took to stop you. If I go," _cough, cough, _"you go."

"**No!**"

_He lunged for her, forgetting the wand in his hand as she rammed the poisonous fang deep into the black cover of his journal, burying as deep as she could. Bubbling black ink poured forth as he screamed in pain. Her vision swayed, coughing harder, laying her head down in a promise of a quick rest. The last she saw was a bright reddish orange object standing over her while the last she heard was Ginny's sobs to get up._

_That was until she woke up to Ron shaking her./_

Ember had been shocked to find herself alive until they explained that Fawkes had been crying onto her arm, his tears healing her wound, when Ron had come stumbling inside with Lockhart. She had Fawkes help them return to the castle, only to be swamped by a hysterical Lily while Molly sobbed over Ginny. After awhile, Ron and Ember had been escorted to Dumbledore's office to explain their actions that night.

_Knock, knock!_

"Come in, Mister Potter."

Ember wearily turned to find her brother, "Mum is waiting."

Dumbledore chuckled, knowing Lily's temper well from her time in school, especially when it came to James, "Yes, we wouldn't want Lily to be waiting long." He turned back to Ember, holding the hilt of the very sword she used to her, "This belongs to you now. You showed true Gryffindor traits to pull this out of a hat." She inhaled as he smiled at the name of her House's sake etched in metal, "but I do believe you have a worried mother waiting." He dismissed the two as his wards alerted the arrival of a miffed Lord Malfoy.

Ember eagerly dragged her brother away when Lucius walked inside, "Good day, Mister Malfoy." As ever, Harry was polite.

"Thank you, Mister Potter."

Ember would have kept going if she hadn't noticed the arrival of a familiar face behind Malfoy, "Dobby!" She would have gone after him if another voice hadn't stopped her.

"Ember!"

"Hermione!" All thoughts fled of Dobby at the sight of her unfrozen friend. She rushed to the brunette's side to see for herself Hermione was healthy. Lily and James joined the reunion with the Grangers, Remus, and Sirius at their side. No one really paid much attention to Harry waiting quietly beside the revolving stairs.

Harry patiently waited for the reunion to die down when the stairs creaked and out came a furious Lucius Malfoy. He was surprised to find that Lucius still ran into him despite the space from the stairway and harry. He let loose a tiny cry of startlement as he tumbled to the ground.

Lucius blinked at the sound, looking about until he found the emerald gaze of Harry Potter. He hadn't realized, in his anger, that he had actually done the commoner thing, knocking down another. His sneer softened, holding out a hand, "Forgive me, Mister Potter. I did not see you."

"Yes," Harry allowed himself to be pulled upwards, "you seemed distracted."

Lucius gave one last glare towards the Headmaster's office, "Yes, I lost my servant to an old fool's trickery."

"I am sorry." Steel gray eyes looked back to find glazed emerald staring over his left shoulder, shivers ran down his spine though he refused to show it.

"So, you can view but you're not a Seer," Lucius' voice was low though gloved fingers gently caressed the boy's face, feathering along a smooth cheek, "do they know you don't belong? Do they know how you're a part of the Underworld? What do they know of what you see and hear?"

Harry's eyes flicked between the crooning blonde and the abyss behind him, "If you go, you will suffer. It waits at the edge, hungry and demanding. It will take all when it fails."

Lucius moved closer, "tell me, my little one, what do you hear for me?"

Emerald eyes locked onto gray, "Do not follow for the cold waits. The shadow dares all to disobey. One must remain hidden to escape for warmth."

Lucius chuckled, "But of course. I do hope you will be over for the holiday. Draco would be most upset if you miss his party. Consider this your invitation, my little one."

"Very well. I would not like for Draco to be wondering."

The blonde moved away, "I shall see to it that you arrive for a stay. Until then, Harry."

Harry nodded and watched the blonde disappear from sight. He remained silent as his family hurried to his side. He said nothing as Sirius and James demanded what Malfoy had wanted, especially with touching him in such a manner. Lily and Remus were on his side, willing to wait it out. Harry simply turned and walked with them to the gates. There was still a few days left to the holiday and Lily demanded Ember come home for a rest.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **hello all, here's book 3 but my beta's been taking awhile to get the story back to me so i've done what i could to check and re-check the story...if anyone finds something wrong dont be afraid to point it out...but please enjoy :D

**Title: **Perspectives of a Diverging Path Book 3

**Author: **nile-reina

**Pairings: **Undetermined (mostly cannon)

**Summary: **In a war of Dark versus Light, a prophecy calls for a savior. In the eyes of the magical world one child carries their burdens. But what most do not know, and possibly only a select few who do, this child holds a secret that could change everything. After all, the prophecy did say a power he knows not. Then again, will this unknown power work for them or against them?

**Warnings/Disclaimers: **Characters belong to J.K. Rowling….Ember is mine….AU setting/alternate time line…Situations of: (includes or may include) violence, character deaths, cannon pairings as in the books (only the adults for now but may change later)…Spoilers of Books 1-7...AU setting

**Author Notes: **I'm taking the same curve as those out there where Harry has a sibling as a savior, but in this story his twin is actually the savior and young Harry is something completely different that only his twin knows. The Potters are also involved, though not in the normal sense as other stories. I wanted a story where Harry truly isn't the Boy-who-lived and not abused/hated in any way with his family, although his family don't always understand what he does, especially as Harry will follow the line of being in Slytherin and his twin in Gryffindor

**Key Code: **

**Blah: **yelling/screaming, Parseltongue

_Blah: _thoughts, emphasis

_/Blah/-_ Flashbacks, possible voices in Harry's head

"_Blah": _Mental conversations with the Sorting Hat

Blah-titles, print

**Chapter One**

Bleary eyes stared out a tiny barred window, so tiny only a sliver of moonlight was able to enter. In his chilly dark corner he curled up, too tired to sleep, let alone crawl to his ratty bed on the other side of his cell. He tried hard to ignore the echoing screams, sobbing tears, and the occasional insane laughter of his fellow inmates. Just as he tried to ignore them, they ignored him during every weak moment he would finally give to his tears of fear and shame or the giggles of a broken man whenever the so called guards swept down the halls.

Dementors.

Oh, how he hated them since the moment he stepped forth upon this barren and desolate island. All because he was tired of being the one his only friends looked down upon.

He wasn't as powerful as them. Or as smart. Or as charming.

So, he decided to change all that.

And change they did.

He found new friends who truly appreciate the skills he had brought them. He rose quickly in the ranks. He was one of the very, very rare few to have _special _privileges. Because of that, and his skills, he had been very protected on both sides of the coin he played.

Had.

Eyes wearily moved about but always returned to the tiny moon beams. _I was. _Yes, he had been protected. Until one little mistake. _How could they survive!_ All because the Potter family, parents and children, survived their ambush he had given upon a silver platter he had lost everything he had desired. Everything he had worked so hard to gain. It all ended with a one way trip to the darkest and coldest place among the magical world that even the Dark Lord's followers did their best to avoid. Those unlucky to find such accommodations had delighted in scaring new arrivals or those who came to visit, those who were human and not creature.

But despite only the most fanatical and loyal who found their way to a tiny dirty cell they held to one belief. It was the one thing they had and fought to keep. _He_ was coming.

Giggles tore through his parched throat, stinging as he tried to wet his lips at the same time. Several cells down came more laughter until the cold crept close, cutting their sudden joy of thoughts of their Lord, their Master. Sobs and cries filled the air as their guards drank their fill, visiting each cell, leaving their victims weak and drained.

He felt even more tired as his body fell limp. Hopeful for some small escape, he sobbed as he forced his unresponsive body to crawl upon the cold, stone, dirty floor. All that was left was to lay beneath a ragged blanket and allow his body to finally collapse.

"Such a dreadful place."

He jerked awake, eyes wide as he scrambled to find the woman whom seemed to be by his side, muscles protesting such abuse. Voice raspy from disuse, "W-who?"

She softly laughed, voice full of dark promises, "Once again you end up in the dark. They left you behind just like before. But it was you who began such a journey, coveting what you could not have but saw every day."

He whimpered, burying himself beneath his blanket, desperate to get away from her mocking laughter. "Pathetic then and just as much now." He could almost feel her next to his bed, almost as if she was kneeling down, "But as before your weakness brought you what you coveted."

_Creak._

He froze, barely breathing. He almost refused to look but he knew that slow creaking sound. He had heard it once he arrived and many times after every time a new member joined them. Carefully, he peeked over his cloth shield to find his cell door wide open. Stumbling and staggering, tangled with cloth, legs refusing to cooperate, he hurried as fast as he could to the door. Afraid his dream was about to come crashing down, breaking what little spirit he had left, he stopped before the entrance. Trembling and rapidly gasping, he slowly took a single step forward. He froze. A deep breath. A slow step. With each move he was that much closer to freedom. As he reached his goal he felt something wash over him. _The wards!_ His fear almost made him turn when another feeling overwhelmed him. He then knew he could make it, _yes._

Without the wards forcing him to stay and an inviting open cell door, he laughed and grinned, insanely happy. His laughter gave way to excited squeaks as his human body suddenly shrunk, forcing itself into the most familiar shape of his Animagus form.

Elated, he scurried forth on tired paws. Hands darted about to try and grasp his furry form but he swiftly evaded them, viciously biting and clawing those too close in his bid for freedom. Moments later he slid through a small hole, traversing the walls with practice ease and instinct to find a chilly moon bright night. Squeaking joyfully, he ran as fast as little stubby legs could afford, determined to get as far as he could from the prison.

Watching from above the prison a lone translucent shadow smirked, "Flee, little rate. This time you will be mine. Now the battle can continue."

"And as they saw before, playing with fire shall burn you. Haven't you learned anything, my greedy student?"

She sneered at the sight of the older wizard. Even after all this time he would not leave her side. "Considering what you would not teach me. I have learned all I desired."

"Yes, yes, but not enough. After all your greed brought upon your demise." He paused, eyes frowning as he remembered, "as well as mine. But yes, the battle continues, the war yet won. We shall see who prevails this time."

**Potter Secret Hideaway**

"**James!"**

Said wizard flew into the kitchen as his wife's scream, fear and panic settling in as a fleeting thought told him he was quite happy for once that Ember was with friends and Harry was off to a House mate's manor. "Lily?"

A white faced Lily Potter sat collapsed in a chair while one of their fellow friends patted her shoulder, as if to comfort her, while a tired looking man perused a crumbled newspaper. All three men flinched as her sobs went from nearly quiet to loud.

Worried even more now, James took the offered paper, hands shaking. _Riiiiiip!_ After three people roughly handling it, the paper could no longer withstand such abuse before being shredded. Pettigrew Vanishes Under Ministry Wards! "No," he dropped in a suddenly appearing chair with a sobbed whisper, "how?"

"The Ministry is still investigating. No one knows what happened. Somehow the cell door to Pete..," Sirius flinched as he realized what name he was about to utter, "Pettigrew's was wide open and the wards intact but he was missing. No one knows how but he was able to flee the very wards that had kept him locked away for almost thirteen years. His magical signature had appeared outside Azkaban proves he made it and vanished using his Animagus form. It was the only way for him to escape the patrolling Dementors and guards stationed outside as well as inside."

"But…"

Remus Lupin interrupted James before he could as or Sirius could continue, "His magical signature showed he was still inside as he crossed the wards but vanished after that. It was the only way for him to be able to leave the wards without either dying or collapsing from the pain without consent from the Ministry. Even the tracking charms, upon his signature and various clothing items, vanished. Aurors can't track him anymore."

"But the wards shouldn't have allowed him to leave! We had the blood wards up!"

"We know. But he slipped past them. Not one ward was dismantled nor were they altered in any way. Not one alarm went off until after he made it past the walls of Azkaban where his signature had suddenly appeared."

"Who would let that _rat_ out!" Lily was now beyond hysterical. She was fuming with fury and fear.

"We don't know. No other Death Eater had been freed. So whoever did it has an agenda needing only Pettigrew."

Stunned silence echoed in the kitchen. They knew this wasn't good. As far as the children were concerned, Peter Pettigrew had no place or memory in their lives. They knew someone had tried to set up the attack that Halloween night but James, Lily, and Sirius had been unwilling to tell them who was the mastermind. Remus tried to tell them to give up the truth, but as far as they were concerned, Peter Pettigrew died the same day he betrayed his three best friends as well as James' family.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Two**

"Harry?" Ember turned to her brother. Their parents had dragged them home, talking and apologizing about celebrating next year to make up for missing their annual get together with friends for the twins' birthday. She had known immediately something had happened, even before Molly and Arthur Weasley had strained their happy smiles as they were pulled home. Harry said nothing the entire time. He had been with Draco earlier that day before reluctantly being sent to the Weasley's, mainly ignoring all but Ember, especially a blushing persistent little red head. He spent his time reading the few thick books sent with him by Draco's father, making sure at the same time Ember's bookish friend, Hermione Granger, didn't get a single chance at them.

"Harry."

Emerald eyes glanced up from his most recent reading to find his bored sister, stretched out upon his bedspread, yanking at the loose threads. He knew beneath her bored state was an agitated girl full of worry and fear. Every adult had a secret and seemed to think not telling, especially not telling Ember, would save them. Then again, Harry could see why they'd think it would save her, the biggest one of all was coming, "He walks free upon the edge, never knowing his purpose. For once never tied down but fate has decided."

She blinked then pouted, she hated when her brother wouldn't quite tell her either, "he who?" A cold shiver raced through her when those blank emerald eyes fell upon her. She loved Harry, of course she did, but even she wasn't fully unaffected when that look was cast upon her, "Will it matter this year?"

"You know the decision will affect them all."

Ember went quiet. This she knew well. Ever since that _night_ she knew everyone was depending on her. She knew the hardest decision was coming but she was terrified of choosing because she knew what would happen when she did, even of whom she'd choose. _He's mine. He belongs to me._

Harry peered over his book at his uncharacteristically quiet twin. Her bubby personality, much like their father and her godfather, was buried for once as she curled by his side. _Slowly he takes as they refuse to believe._ A flicker of dancing shadows suddenly caught his attention. Inhaling sharply, he turned to view, his book dropping from lifeless fingers, his thoughts fading, _but they can no longer ignore what hides in shadows as lights slowly reveal._

**Hogwarts Train**

Ember led her brother to an almost empty compartment, finally finding her two best friends. They were all worried about Harry as this had become his longest trance they've seen. For the first time Ember had been unable to call Harry from it. All they could do was do all they could to keep him alive as he barely breathed, giving small commands, "Sit, Harry."

Ron frowned as he watched his friend push her brother into a seat across from him, "Why's he with us? Shouldn't he be sitting with his House?"

"Ron!" Hermione could already see the concern and fear in Ember's eyes. Although she was curious as to what was happening to the Potter boy, especially as in First Year she had been told he wasn't a Seer, had even been tested and proven not to be one, she was ready to defend Ember.

"It's okay, Hermione." Both Gryffindors started at the fearful murmur from the usually bubbly girl. "Mum and Dad made me promise to keep him by my side until he comes to. At school Uncles Sirius and Remus will watch him when I'm in classes if he's still deep."

Hermione gave a brisk nod before giving into her desire, "Are you sure he's not a Seer? There has to be at least one Psychic or some Seer blood in your family. He shows all the signs of a Seer, whether pre- or post-cognitive. It's a fascinating subject."

Ember giggled as Ron stared in horror at their informative friend. Both knew how much the brunette enjoyed the library and reading subject upon subject if it caught her fancy. Dad had been upset when the Ministry got involved with his family, especially with Harry. For one time only he reluctantly allowed them to research his family blood line on the condition it was done beneath Gringotts eyes. The goblin bank was well known for its fierce neutrality so James had no problems allowing them to be the ones to do the research. They performed all the necessary rituals, then some, asked by the Ministry before producing their results. Every pureblooded family had some type of magical power among them, no matter how diluted, but it shocked many when the Potter family didn't have a single drop of Psychic ability among them, whether documented or not. James had not been amused to learn that Gringotts had gained access to many of his deceased families' private memoirs and diaries never seen in public eye. Whatever Harry had or was able to do, it was proven he was not a Seer, especially not a pre-cognitive. Ember remembered the joy and smugness her father had when he shoved that into the Ministry's face, making them unable to exploit Harry since Gringotts had proven what James Potter had been saying all along. Harry Potter was not a Seer despite his trances and frightening words. Even now people didn't want to believe that whenever they came in contact with him but had no choice as it wasn't considered polite to talk about in public.

Then suddenly Harry jerked, gasping for breath. "Harry!"

"Hey, we're stopping!" They felt the jerking of a slowing then stopping train. Hermione and Ron peered out the suddenly darkened night for the platform while Ember tried to comfort her brother.

Hermione frowned heavily, "impossible," she immediately began lecturing after glancing at her watch, "It's still too early to be having arrived at Hogsmeade Train Station already. We still have at least another couple hours."

Harry jerked again, eyes staring at the closed door, "Harry?" Ember tried to keep him calm but he shivered from what he could only see until it decided to show itself. "What is it that!"

The strangest creature suddenly opened the door, breathing as harshly as Harry was currently doing. No one could answer as they stared in sudden fascination and fear as it seemed to float inside their tiny compartment. It suddenly turned to the twins, Harry collapsed.

"**Harry!" ** Ember's screamed echoed in the silent hall as she sobbed, desperately dragging her brother to her arms. Hermione and Ron were drowning in nightmares, huddled together in the farthest corner they could, unable to move, to help. All Ember could see was the bright green light daring to steal away her brother's life-force had, it had tried to do that Halloween night.

She too fainted.

It seemed to take forever in the frightened clouded gaze of blue and brown as two barely coherent friends watched thin bony hands suddenly reach out and grasp a silent Harry Potter. One hand held him aloft while the other shifted back its hood slightly, raising the boy closer. Tears fell rapidly as it lowered its head closer to Harry's face, they didn't know why or for what but never did they discover as a bright light suddenly light up their compartment. The creature shrieked in pain, dropping its desired prey in an effort to escape as a weakened voice hissed, "he's mine!"

"Ember!" They couldn't believe she had awoken and fought back when they couldn't even move but in that moment she had sat up enough to hold at a single hand towards the creature, hissing. That same hand immediately latched upon the fallen boy's body before she fainted once more, "EMBER!"

Brother and sister laid together, the latter curled around the former, silent and still as if in death.

For once since the creature arrived, Hermione was finally able to fully shake off the fearful frozen state she had been in. She stumbled, almost falling over her friend, as trembling fingers felt for a barely there pulse upon Harry and a slight stronger one upon Ember. Tearful brown eyes faced a shivering Ron, "Ron!" He jerked back, "Get a prefect!" He didn't move, only stared, "Ronald!" That got his attention, "We need help!"

But before either could move they heard frantic feet pounding down the hall, Ron shouted, "**in here!"** A worried James Potter and Sirius Black rushed into their compartment, wands out. The Headmaster and Head of Aurors had heard the signal that the train was in danger and rushed to aide the students. It was a built in security for all parents, especially parents of the Muggleborns. Even the conductor had fought to protect his train, sending off a strong patronus in hopes of saving the younger children, as he succumbed to the Dementors.

The Aurors had arrived in time to force the Dementors further away from frightened children. Never had they been more grateful for Dumbledore's familiar, Fawkes. Very few children had the power to perform a Patronus let alone keep one going. But the Seventh Years had tried their best. For that the Aurors had been satisfied as even a little bit of shield had aided them.

Except, it seemed, in one of the last compartments.

James fell to his knees by his children, "Ember, Harry!" Frightened, he, too, felt for a pulse upon ice cold skin, fearing the worse. "Thank you, Merlin." Sirius relaxed his tensed shoulders as he realized they were still alive. "We have to get them to a healer." Sirius immediately gathered his Goddaughter while James clutched desperately to his son. Fawkes gave a near silent trill before flashing them away. The Aurors left behind would aide in his daughter's friends health until the train arrived safely.

**Hogwarts Infirmary**

For once the Sorting was a quiet affair. Not one Professor had hoped something like this would happen, especially to the First Years. Several healers from St. Mungo's had arrived to aide Madame Pomfrey with dealing out chocolate and calming draughts while she rushed to save two fallen students.

Even the House-elves had helped. They switched the normal Pumpkin juices with steaming goblets of hot chocolate. The Welcoming Feast was still a glorious sight of food though most children were eating or drinking more chocolate to push away the cold of exposure to Dementors. Once the adults were satisfied that the students were at least no longer feeling the exposure they bustled them off to their Common Rooms with express orders that the feast be shared among the Rooms if any of the children were still hungry. They even pushed back the first day of classes giving them a slightly longer weekend.

In their own beds as this happened laid the Potter twins. Lily and James sat between them, waiting. Ember had really been suffering from exposure like Harry, who had almost been Kissed, according to what Ron and Hermione had seen. She had been magically drained by performing a strong spell never taught or learned at her age. Despite that, Pomfrey had done her best to pull the young girl through her ordeal, although Harry seemed unaffected by anything she tried, even by other healers. All they could do was wait.

"Mum?"

Lily cried out in relief as she clutched her groggy daughter close, "Oh, Ember! You're awake!" Green eyes filled with tears stared down at a tired Ember, "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"I'm a little tired." Ember seemed distracted but they knew she was searching for Harry. The adults stepped slightly away to show his sleeping form, she searched her mind for their stressed bond to find it settling. "What happened?"

"Dementors entered the train." Dumbledore gave a soft smile as he answered, "they were looking for an escapee by orders of the Ministry. They were being sent to guard the train and school until he is found but seemed for a moment unable to keep from attacking a train full of students. According to your friends, one grabbed young Harry after you both collapsed. It held Harry close," here he paused as if he didn't really want to tell her what almost happened to Harry, "but apparently you grew angry and repelled it away before collapsing once again, this time from magical exhaustion."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Three**

The following morning of classes had the Slytherins eyeing the emerald eyed snake in their mist. On one hand they enjoyed, even laughed, when Ember Potter was rumored to have fainted twice on the train. But it wasn't as funny when they learned one of their own had also fainted, especially as they were determined to show house pride no matter who was in their House.

Draco had sent word to his father once it had been proven that Harry really had fainted. His father hadn't been very happy, more like terrified when he had responded. Both agreed on one thing, something horrible had happened to both twins for both to have the exact same reaction to Dementors.

Considering the Potters situation, the Slytherins immediately latched onto the third person who had fainted, although they were slightly more respectful then the rest of the school knew. It was well known that the Longbottoms had gone into hiding just before the Dark Lord's demise but was barely know was what happened after they left hiding. Few knew what the parents suffered, leaving their only child in the stern hands of his elderly grandmother.

"Did you hear?" Draco blinked, being harshly brought out of his tragic thoughts at the giggling screeches of the girls in his House. Pansy was the biggest gossip of the school but made sure her Slytherin persona was in place by allowing the second biggest gossips give her all the details without them knowing. "The Mudblood thinks she can handle a _full_ schedule. Apparently she dared to sign up for every single class this Year had to offer." He barely refrained from rolling his eyes as the girls had a demeaning laugh. Granger had been the very first student in Hogwarts history to have such a full schedule. Then their laughter became darker as Pansy quickly pointed out," awww, little baby Potter, such a sad tale they weave for you. Did you really faint like a scared infant?" She sneered, "And you're suppose to be our savior."

The Gryffindor trio flushed, the one in question was full of shame and embarrassment. But someone interrupted with harsh tones before Ron could say a word, "What are you waiting for? Lunch is over! Classes are about to start!" McGonagall watched with shrewd eyes as a pack of giggling snakes slithered off to their class while her own lions slunk off just behind them.

Draco narrowed his eyes as Pansy kept playing with the lions with her snickering friends. He knew it was useless to tell any of the female snakes to stop. But as far as he was concerned, having Pansy dealing with the Gryffindors who had just finished Divination classes was better then her hanging all over him. _Although, Harry doesn't seem too worried that she's having a go at his sister. _Glancing over, he smirk at an oblivious boy, _more like distracted then worried._

A growl distracted him momentarily, _oh right, these ugly things._ In his hands laid a bound furry book growling and jerking. Glancing about revealed all but one had twined their growling books shut to avoid getting their fingers bitten off. Harry was softly giggling as he absently stroked his open book, laughing at its purring. Then all the sudden bright emerald eyes pinned a stunned Draco, "Draco." He swallowed at the eager look, "Don't."

Confusion filled him but Harry never went further, instead gone back to his book. "Gather round." Hagrid eagerly called to his students. He was full of joy and excitement at being promoted from Groundskeeper to Professor. "I have a special treat for you all but first you need to open your books."

"Open?" Pansy scoffed, glaring darkly, "And how do you propose we do that!"

Hagrid's bright smile fell, "no one's opened their book?"

She sneered, hissing, "Like anyone wants to lose a hand."

Ember opened her mouth when someone beat her to it, "You won't lose a hand. Just a finger." Everyone stared at the reading snake.

"Well, see, young Harry has the right idea!" Confused they could only stare while Harry absently petted his book. "Once you have yours open we can compare on the treat I have." With that he left. No one still didn't know how to open their book, Harry wouldn't say a word.

Hermione gasped as Hagrid led a gorgeous specimen into view. She had read almost everything on every fantasy creature turned real. She had always wanted to see one of these, "Hippogriffs!"

"Correct! Anyone wish for a closer look?" He grinned as an eager Ember bounced forward. "Excellent!" He motioned her closer, "Hippogriffs are very proud creatures. You earn their respect by bowing." She immediately bowed, "that is if they bow back." He grinned widely as the creature bowed, "well done, Ember!"

Seconds after he tried to have her mount the Hippogriff for a fly, two scared Gryffindor girls immediately cried, "Oh, Ember, don't! What if your tea leaves are right?"

"You had the Grim! You can't tempt things like that!"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort about believing in foolish things when Harry innocently asked, "Why do you speak of death? The cliff's edge shall not rise for another few years. For now all that becomes drains away to prepare anew."

Everyone froze, even Ember, paling rapidly. Her voice slightly shook, "I'll be perfectly fine." With that she flounced off.

"First the night falls upon a retreat. Then the pain of renewal. In the end two become one and one must choose." Harry eyed his leaving sister before giggling again and returning to his growling book, it purred after getting its attention as it had earlier.

Everyone drifted away from him, even though it seemed he was no longer among them in reality. But he was. He was drowning in visions he had suffered among the Dementor's arrival upon the train. All he could do was review the flashes of memories and visions fighting for a spot in his mind, trying to be the first to be seen and spoken of. He was curious as to this but had no clue why. _Perhaps Lucius might have something among his library._ If he couldn't find his answer, he knew he'd end up in Snape's capable hands for another potion induced night under watchful sharp black eyes. After all both men had been very helpful and capable during the summer, at least to him, despite where their loyalty laid.

**DADA Class**

"Ah, welcome class, though you are a bit early." Remus smiled sincerely as the still pale students slunk into his classroom from outside. He said nothing to intrude on the quiet fear, instead he simply began his lesson. "Although I am glad of this early time. I have a lesson I'm sure you'll all enjoy but we will not be here in this room. Come, follow me." He led them through the halls, "here we are."

Black eyes blinked as they glanced up from the journal he had been reviewing when noise interrupted Snape's quiet time, "Lupin."

"Will you be staying, Severus?"

Said wizard glowered darkly, collecting his journal and standing, "Why would I stay when we all know what dangers there are with Longbottom involved, especially with a few others at his side?"

Remus smiled, mentally brushing off the sharp insult, he simply swished his wand. All the furniture moved to the farthest wall while a sealed cabinet dragged itself closer. "I found this earlier today and decided this would make a wonderful lesson. We weren't due to study them yet but to be honest it's difficult to obtain one without them being moved elsewhere once found."

"Them?"

He nodded, "yes, them. Now," he clapped his hands once, "who can tell me what a Boggart is?"

He randomly picked a student, "A boggart is a shapeless creature then when seen turns into one's deepest fear."

"Correct!" The student smirked at a frowning Hermione, who had been vibrating with the need to answer only for it to be stolen away. "And I have found such a creature. You will each take a turn facing the Boggart using this new spell I shall be teaching you today. It's called Riddikulus. When saying this, you must have a clear picture in your head what you would like your fear to turn into. Why is this?"

Another student beside Hermione had answer, "The only way to truly defeat a Boggart is with laughter."

"Exactly. Your fear will no longer be scary if you are laughing at the Boggart. For such a creature laughter truly is the best weapon." He spent the new few minutes teaching them wand movements before he felt them ready.

Everyone was about to view each student's deepest fear. Many students, mostly Slytherins against the rest of the Houses, laughed at some of the fears. Although, they had not been very happy when Neville had turned their Head of House into a drag queen. But they had a come back teasing Ron with his fear of spiders.

Then everyone held their breath when Ember dared to step forward.

She knew what she didn't want to see.

Remus wasn't sure what she was about to be faced with and hurried to try to stop letting the others see what he thought was her darkest fear when Harry carefully shifted at his sister's side.

Confusion.

This was a fear?

White gray fog fluttered about as metal rang upon metal with indecipherable voices shouting. Something or someone were fighting. Every so often a flash of color would flare through he fog, showing off shadowy figures. But no one could understand what was going on but they could hear something shifting. Soon the figures began to loom into one very large object, drowning out the fighting. Fiery red eyes suddenly popped open, causing a few girls to scream in fear. Fire flickered alive, showing off an enormous shadow of what could only be a dragon, a female's voice echoing clearly for the first time, "You are my message."

Before Remus could implement his plan, this time to stop his Godson, a familiar voice rang clear, although no one could place exactly who it was, " From the ashes I shall rise. From her blood I am born. In the night two shall become one, then all shall die."

Harry slowly blinked, lazily raising his wand, murmuring, "Riddikulus." He watched the creature shriek as his shadow guards flooded forward, driving their weapons deep into supposedly impenetrable hide. They eagerly drove the creature back to its hiding.

No one was laughing.

Harry simply walked away, now knowing his answer. _But what shall be her choice? I wonder._

After all it was well know how possessive Ember was of her brother.

Everyone knew that, especially Ember herself.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Four**

"Uncle Remus?" Ember sat with one of her father's best friends just an hour before her scheduled game. Ever since the Boggart lesson she had been curious about something, hoping to find the answers, "Hermione and Ron told me they remember lights in our compartment when the Dementor had gone for Harry but not much else."

Remus nodded, slowly sipping a steaming liquid that a fellow Professor, Severus Snape, had momentarily delivered, ignoring the Gryffindor girl. The Potions Master hadn't been very happy to have more added to his already full list of potions but the silent empty stare of one emerald eyed snake chilled him. Dumbledore had no problem guilt tripping the darker man into doing this job where as Harry's stare could scare anyone into doing anything just to keep him away, far away. Just knowing Harry seemed to care enough to make sure Remus got his potion for his affliction each month warmed more of his broken heart, healing it with each time. Little by little he was regaining that fragile trust he had unknowingly broken so many years before. "Yes, as your father probably has already boasted, you are at your most powerful with Harry at your side. But we've already agreed that you need a stronger defense without the required sacrifice on your brother's behalf. There is a spell well-known for disbanding a Dementor."

Ember frowned, "Dad never said such a thing and we know a lot of spells and curses just overhearing him and Mum at times."

This every adult knew in their household, just pretending that they didn't know but knew. Lily hadn't liked the idea but even she admitted Ember would one day need to know as much defense spells as possible. "Emotional memories play a strong part. The stronger the memory the more powerful the spell. It summons a guardian to your aide, one that will fight for you, protect you. Everyone has a different guardian. It's tailored to your need to feel safe. What makes you feel protected the most is represented in that form."

"Can you teach me?" She didn't know when but she knew something was coming and she had to know this. Harry wasn't the only one that could feel such things. Their bond allowed faint echoes to spill over into her. Times like this made it all worth while.

Remus murmured, "After the holiday. I will need time to set everything up properly or your mother will have my head."

She smiled brightly, calmed now, "Will you make it to my game?"

**Slytherin Common Room**

"Harry?"

Emerald eyes barely glanced up from their newest book at the curious blonde, whom suddenly appeared at his side, "Don't."

"What?"

"Don't fly tomorrow. Switch out."

Draco blinked. That was the most direct his friend had ever been. It terrified him. "We can't do that!" Apparently the slight tremor in his captain's voice proved it scared them all.

"It's not for you, Draco."

Flint and Draco flinched. They may never understand their smallest snake but they knew how deadly even the tiniest one could be. Harry's faint predictions never ceased to amaze and terrorize them but never had he been this direct or determined, almost as if begging for the blonde to listen. "We _can't_! We'd need a valid excuse to not use him or our reserve."

A faint smirk crossed their Housemate's lips, forcing them to swallowing, when suddenly another came running, "Flint! Terrence is out! He's in the infirmary, can't fly today! Pomfrey said something about that creature in class attacking him!"

Draco twisted in shock to face a suddenly blank Harry. He remembered the earlier warning during class. He had wanted nothing more then to show up Potter but not even he dared to go against Harry.

Flint suddenly became calm, a slow devilish smirk crossed his face. Ever the Slytherin, this boy. Without even trying their little snake had taken care of their reserve. The attack would probably keep Terrence out for a week or so. "And what about Draco?" He was curious on how this particular Potter would do to keep a Malfoy from doing what they wanted.

Those who could see, only the ones curious enough to discover why three Qudditch players were surrounding Potter, gaped at the sudden mischief smile that shyly played upon those pink lips. The brighter look lit up the boy's face, showing how youthful and adorable he really was. They couldn't look away, drinking in this cute little snake, knowing they may never see such a genuine expression upon their more silent and passive companion.

While they gaped, Harry simply pulled out a tiny vial he had swiped from the Potions cabinet from their morning class. With the impish smile in place, he knew how it looked upon him. Knowing it would distract them all to see a side only seen on his sister, he calmly reached for the blonde's left hand, pouring the contents upon the upraised palm, gripping tightly when Draco felt the pain and tried desperately pulling away.

He wouldn't let go. A blank look crossed his face as the other snakes immediately set upon him. He couldn't let anything happen to Draco. _It's not calling for him._

**Quidditch Match**

"I can't believe you burned me!" Draco's hiss in Harry's ear didn't even make the boy flinch. In the past two hours there had been a flurry of action. He had been rushed to the infirmary to get a cream and bandages for his hand. Harry had been scolded by the nurse and Headmaster, both of whom he ignored, even Snape's dark glare.

But Harry got his demand.

At the expense of Draco's burned hand and damaged tissue and skin.

Hufflepuff's game had been pushed forward as the students had already drifted out to the stadium. Their captain had been willing to go against Gryffindor instead of waiting on the winner of the Slytherin/Gryffindor match. Now they watched the badgers and lions racing around trying to outscore one another, knowing they'd each play legally.

Harry said nothing in return as his eyes suddenly darted up towards the sky. Then it was as if he vanished from sight, "Harry?"

The game announcer gave a confused shout, "Potter and Diggory have vanished into the fog after the Snitch!"

_Fog? _Everyone knew it was suppose to be a clear day. It had been all morning. Now there was a sudden banking of a drifting gray smoke. Fog would have cancelled the game as would harsh rains as it made it difficult to see, let alone ref the game. Then the mist parted.

"**Potter!**" Several students screamed her name as her limp body plummeted from the skies. In her wake zoomed six Dementors, racing to catch her, skeletal hands grasping for her fluttering cloak. Just inches between them both was a racing and determined Cedric Diggory, he ignored the cold creatures at his back as he tried to catch his fellow player. Several Professors were doing the same, casting spells to cushion their landing and sending out their guardians, one was desperately trying to slow Ember's rapid fall. But despite it all one Dementor was determined not to lose to any one of them. Diggory had no choice but to break off towards the Patronuses to save himself, worry and fear on his face as he glanced back.

Cheers broke out when someone broke through the fog, reaching out to grab a limp wrist, hauling her body into his lap and viciously yanking her broom upwards out of a deadly dive. Harry had found her broom and rushed to aide his sister. He pulled parallel to the ground before rolling them to the left to avoid a grasping hand. Out the corner of his eyes he saw the racing Patronuses but knew they'd be too late.

The Dementor had already had a lead on them as they dealt with his companions. And it found a more tastier treat then the unconscious female.

Harry gasped as he was jerked from his sister. He froze as it turned him in its grasp and raised him high. There was a reason he seemed weaker and people thought him a Squib. His magic never truly worked in tandem of what he wanted. Oh, he was powerful and strong, much like his sister, but it was tainted, drenched from the Killing Curse and his supposed death. He was mostly disconnected from it unless he forced it into submission, mostly for class.

All he could see now was the fear of his guardians as they cowered, even their leader seemed too weak to fight. They were all connected, even as they struggled to save what was left of their once powerful king. Images swamped his collapsing mind as eyes drifted shut. Screams were faint in his ears. All he could feel was emptiness, all he could see was the flames, _time is coming._

Ember was out cold. She wouldn't be waking anytime soon. What energy she could use she had exhausted trying to save herself and Diggory from six Dementors but even she had been overwhelmed. Now she laid dead to the world as Harry pushed what fleeting magic he could towards her. He resigned himself to aiding his sister as she had done him all their life. His guardians were rising faster as they fed off his dying energy, as was she.

"**Harry!**"

Eyes could only stare as a lone wizard raced forward. A bright light, slowly dimming, was being pulled from Harry's mouth. He laid limp in the creature's grasp, eyes closed. The shadows around him seemed to grow darker and darker with each dimming moment, converging upon the Dementor. Ember's body twitched, glowing brightly. It was as if whatever made Harry was draining from him to her as he faded she grew stronger.

"**No!**" She gasped, coming to life, jerking up to full attention to find her brother's soul disappearing. Their bond crumbling to dust as his guardians screamed in fury. Suddenly, her mind saw nothing but the roaring of red flames surging forward. The being was gaining ground now that Harry was unable to keep it back. But she was not about to give up without a fight. **"He's mine!**" She didn't care if the being wanted free, all she wanted was Harry. He was hers, had been since the day he died. He would always be hers. **"Get away!"** Angered and fearful, she threw all she had into her brother's guardians. She heard their shouts of fury, diving upon the Dementor, driving it back from Harry. His dying soul abruptly stopped its descent into the creature as it shrieked in pain. Swords cased in sudden flames drove deep as it jerked.

As Harry collapsed to the hard ground, two huge canines came from no where and latched onto the Dementor. It struggled but they held tight as suddenly a Knight, one the students and Professors only seen in the halls and portraits, rose from the shadows. His mouth moved but only Ember heard, _he belongs to us, you foul being. Return to the flames of which your mother bore you._ She saw the being in her mind roar in anger at being denied as he swung his glowing sword, swiping the head from the creature's shoulder.

But she couldn't really care that Harry's guardians had gained true form, only to melt back to shadows, then nothing. She couldn't care the Dementor was destroyed. She couldn't care that the being crouched into its cave, waiting for another chance, knowing its time was coming. She couldn't care everyone was staring or rushing to their side.

All she cared about was Harry.

She crawled to his side, reaching for frozen fingers. She sobbed, laying her head upon his cold chest, barely feeling a stuttering heart beat. Her vision blurred with tears but she saw them kneeling at his side, returning what they had taken. But it wouldn't be enough. He gave almost all of himself to return her and to give them form.

How many times would she suffer? How many times did she have to prove he was hers? When would they know he was the only thing in this world that mattered? _What will it take to show them he's all I need? That he's all I will ever follow?_

Her sobs choked her as she felt the familiar presence of her family, "teach me." Never again would she feel weak. Never again would she make Harry sacrifice himself just to save her. Never again would she feel as if she lost a part of herself.

She collapsed again, clutching him to her warm body, tears glistening upon her reddened cheeks. The school could only watch on, sad and afraid. All eyes stared upon the weakened bodies of the Potter twins as they laid together, sister protectively embracing brother.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Five**

Silence filled the school as the late hour reign. Patrols finished as everyone slowly crawled into bed. Everyone but a small family intruding upon the school's infirmary. Hours earlier had found them sobbing in fear as Pomfrey and several St. Mungo's medi-wizards and witches rushed to save the twins.

Now they sat at the bedside of a pale but hopefully sleeping Harry Potter. Ember had already been released with demands of not using magic for awhile as she had exhausted almost her entire reserve well trying to save herself, Cedric, and her brother. She was already doused with sleeping potions to rest up and allow her magic to slowly knit itself back to gether.

For now they were waiting. No one could tell if Harry was simply sleeping or deeply entranced in a coma. His vitals were too weak. He had suffered a partial Dementor's Kiss. St. Mungo's had not been prepared for anything like this. One was either Kissed or not. Not even the Ministry had any documentation on such an event. They were all playing by ear. Lily had already stormed the Minister, an unhappy lioness determined to rend her cub's possible murderer to pieces. Fudge had not been particularly happy about her storming in but had no choice when the entire Ministry learned he had endangered, not only the school children, some of whose parents were his financial backers and in the Ministry themselves, but the savior, Ember Potter, herself. He had been forced to withdraw the Dementors from the school. They could only patrol the forest and nothing more. Several Aurors, on rotation, would patrol the school and its grounds, while keeping an eye on the forest.

All they could do was wait. Harry's soul had been pulled from his physical body and suffered great damage. A specialist had said, after hearing all the testimony of the events, that young Harry had practically drained himself, pushing his magical essence to his sister, long before the Dementor took what was left of his soul or tried to take. Because he had drained himself so far, no one, not even him, was sure if Harry could overcome such odds. It was likely Harry would never be as powerful as he once was if he and his soul managed to keep what magic he gained back. Even Ember admitted, although unwillingly and hesitant, that their bond was still crumbling in parts and barely strong in others.

But it gave hope when they learned their bond was slowly repairing itself.

Silence grew into the night as the adults could only allow the patient to hopefully sleep. They left him at the school, believing, just maybe, the ambient magic from decades of magical children may aid his recovering if he drew upon that. St. Mungo's was known to try to keep magic to a minimal in curing their patients.

At least it seemed silent and safe when a lone creature scuttled into the Hospital Wing, searching for something or some_one._ peering about to make sure everyone was asleep, its tiny form grew until a unhealthy thin male was staring down at Harry. Beady eyes gleamed as thoughts raced in his head.

He remember how his Master seemed excited about the birth of this unknown boy twin. How the boy made Dumbledore uneasy. He was the key to it all, at least that's what his Master kept mumbling about. He never understood just that the boy was off-limits until his Master could properly be introduced to Harry. At the moment he just wanted to look before chasing down his Masters most offensive adversary. He wondered greedily what his reward would be if he brought the girl to his Master.

Or he was when a hand suddenly shot out and tightened around his throat, effectively gagging and choking him without a sound.

Darkened emerald eyes stared up at him, he could see a faint glimmer of reddish flames dancing in their clear distant. An ugly sneer crossed the boyish features, "So, you are freed."

"L-let go!" Fearful, he jerked as the adults shifted in contrast to his tiny cry. He didn't want to be here when they woke.

But Harry, or he thought it was Harry, waved a hand and the adults fell deeper into sleep. Then pulled his struggling form closer. He was scared! He couldn't transform! Who was this boy that intrigued his Master so much? What was he! "I wouldn't, not to gain." The _thing_, that's what this boy had to be, smirked, "Flee, little rat, flee. He will need you. But be prepared. Even the greatest gain equals the greatest pain." He sobbed as _it _tightened _its_ grip.

For a moment.

Peter Pettigrew practically cried in relief as he was freed. At once he shifted forms, racing away. He didn't like the monster that wore a boy's face. As he ran the eerie monster murmured, "See how the silver gleams in the moonlight? Greater then ever shall be my rise. When one is great so shall be all."

He didn't care what that meant, just prayed it had nothing to do with him. That wasn't his Master, he knew that much. That was something that shouldn't be allowed to live or prosper but even his feeble mind knew it was also something that his Master had to know.

The flames in green eyes continued to flicker. _It _knew how the little girl fought to keep _it_ back but freedom came with a price. Forever stuck in the boy's mind. Turning the boy's gaze to the slumbering adults, _it _realized something. "Life for a life."

_It_ retreated but not before staring down at the ghostly form of the young boy deep within his mind. They stared at one another. Harry's head tilted to one side, smiling for the first time, agreeing to something only they knew, "Weaker the pallor as the choice has been made. Life for a life."

_Its _laughter echoed behind tight shields as _its _power flared brightly, consuming the boy's weakened magic and soul. Once more fire breathed the dying soul to life. One the outside, a slumbering boy shifted positions, curling up more comfortably as alarms blared. Adults fumbled about as a medi-witch and her companion raced to his side.

Stunned, they could only watch as the boy's pale features grew in color and his still lingering coldness melted to warmth. "He sleeps naturally!"

**Later with Ember**

Ember Potter smiled brightly and with ease. She had stopped by to see her brother, to find him whole and well. Their bond was as strong as ever. No one, not even her, knew what happened. She suspected his guardians knew as they warily eyed his slumbering form but still held to their agreement.

So excited she was, she knew now nothing would distract her from her lessons, _which will please and calm Hermione._ And it had. Everyone seemed to sigh in collective relief as she bubbly bounced around as usual.

Nothing broke her amusing high, not even this new incident.

Gryffindors were pushing and shoving each other when the trio turned a corner to enter their Common Room. Frowning, they went to ask what happened when one of their two Prefects called out, "Quiet!" They did, "Someone needs to find our Head of House and the Headmaster. Quickly!"

Two Seventh Years bustled off to do the job while the others waited. "What's going on here?"

McGonagall couldn't understand why her entire House was crowding a hallway. She had been shocked when one of her lions stormed her class, demanding that she come immediately, that something happened to their dorm. She was met by a second lion and an amused Dumbledore. Together they found the strangest sight.

Percy Weasley immediately took control, "We cannot get inside. The Fat Lady is missing although her portrait lies in shredded ruins."

Shocked, they pushed forward to find exactly as he described. The tower's guardian was gone. "Minerva, ask the House elves to prepare the Great Hall for your House. For all the Houses. I'll have the children housed there until we discover the culprit and what became of our dear Fat Lady. I'll lock down the castle until then."

"You don't think?"

"I'm afraid so. He has entered and must be in hiding."

The Gryffindors could only muse in curiosity of who it was they believed was the culprit and why attack their portrait. All they could do was watch helplessly as they were lead to the Great Hall for the night. All four Houses found themselves placed in one room, closed and locked in while the ghosts and most Professors did a thorough search of the castle.

Only one knew who exactly they searched for. _He has but one chance now._

**Abandoned Shack**

Peter threw a fit as he tore about already ruined furniture. He had bee so close to gaining his goal. So very close. _Stupid picture! Stupid animal!_ The Fat Lady refused him entrance, even the school refused to allow his animal form to slip inside. Then after attacking her, some orange colored creature lashed out at him. He raced away with it hot on his heels, escaping out the school just before it locked down. The creature had been stuck behind, captured by a worried student, who cuddled it close as it meowed pitifully.

He had to prove he was just as good as his fellow companions, if not better.

As he nursed the few deep scratches left upon his body from his harrowing escape, reddish green eyes flickered through his memory. He shuddered. He wanted to be the one who did what no one else could, bring his Master what he truly desired. No one was helping the greatest wizard alive, no one but him. And he was determined to aide his Master in any way possible.

But he was torn. Should he move on? Should he listen to whatever or whoever it was that wore that boy's face? Or could he hold out and gain his absolute reward by aiding his Master?


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: hello all, srry for the late update but to make up for such a long update u will be getting this chapter and the next :D...so hopefully that'll make up for my long absence (after this will be 2 more chaps before Book 3 is done...so, here's a tidbit: Book4 is done but will need to be typed up then beta'd and Book5 is WIP so hopefully done soon)**

**Chapter Six**

"Did your Dad ever say what was going on? Or who ripped up the Fat Lady?"

Ember shook her head as she moved a chess piece, "Nope. They won't tell me anything. All I know is from what I overheard. Someone actually escaped Azkaban and that's who everyone is blaming. They tried blaming it on Uncle Sirius but Mum and Dad weren't having it."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, "Did they say who he was?" Ember shook her head, knowing they knew something she didn't. Ron leaned forward, trying to be quiet about what he was sharing, "My dad did. He wasn't suppose to tell but Fred and George got him to. They said some wizard named Peter Pettigrew escaped but no one in the Ministry can figure out how. He gave them the slip even with tracking charms and spells. He didn't even have a wand."

Ember frowned, that name was familiar. "I've heard of him from somewhere." Then it hit her, "Oh! Mum and Dad knew him! I remember, barely, the very few stories Uncle Sirius had told me and Harry when we were little about four friends. But those stories weren't repeated because every time Sirius tried to explain, Mum would start crying and Dad would yell. Then we wouldn't see Sirius or Remus for awhile. I don't remember much but from what little I do, this Peter guy seemed to be close to them when they were kids. The one and only time I had asked who he was and why we never saw him around was something I never did again. Mum's emotional outburst destroyed our kitchen. I hid in my room for days. They never told me who he was. But I know they know because Dad had given me this before I started here." She held out a bundle of parchment, "They made this when they were in school. Dad calls it The Marauders Map. Peter's name was included on the map. They haven't figured out a way to remove it. It's the only evidence I have that proves they were once friends."

"But if he escaped Azkaban, he had to been a Death Eater!"

Hermione huffed before smacking the redhead, who hissed in pain and glared at her, "Honestly, Ronald! You can go there for any number of reason although it is true most who went where during _You-Know-who's_ reign."

"But why would he come here after escaping?"

**Later**

Ember was still worried about what she learned. With her heart troubled her lessons with her uncle weren't very easy. She had to have a clear happy memory to perform the Patronus charm but for now she had nothing but troubled thoughts clouding her judgment.

Remus had cancelled their nightly lesson, thinking maybe it was stress. In return she wandered the halls, lost in thought. Some of it was on what she had learned, the rest on her desire to never feel weak. Trying to distract herself, she tried practicing the spell on her own. All she had ever gotten was wisps of smoke. How could she produce a powerful guardian when the only thing that saved her was Harry? How was it possible to do anything when his guardians aided her as well?

Then again, _if I'm stronger, Harry won't need them much longer._ The selfish part of her saw them as in the way. She didn't realize they were also another reason as to why the flames have yet to awaken fully. Like her, they forced it back each time it tried to break free. They still saw their king in the boy's eyes just as much as they saw the boy's mother in his every action.

All three had power of one small boy. All three had the influence to chose which way he would fall. But only one had the absolute power to free him.

**Next day**

Ember blinked as a school owl dropped its burden into her raised hand. Curious as to who would write her in school since Mum had refused to leave until the Dementors were fully gone, she read it, "Appeals?"

Hermione snatched the letter from her confused grip, ignoring her gasp of pain, "Oh no! Oh, Ron, we failed!"

"Uh," Ember sucked on the paper cut her friend gifted her with, staring at two saddened people with confusion.

"Oh, that's right. You weren't there." Hermione fell into lecture mode, "Remember that Slytherin that got hurt? The one who was stupid enough to insult the Hippogriff even though the book quite clearly states one should not do that." A nod, "Well, he convinced someone in the Ministry that Buckbeak," she elaborated, "the hippogriff, was a dangerous beast. And really, the only one with such clout was Malfoy. They scheduled Buckbeak for execution. Ron and I scoured the library for anything the could help Hagrid but nothing we did worked. We lost our last appeal today."

"Um, should we visit Hagrid then? Cheer him up?"

"He doesn't want us too. Someone from the Ministry is coming later today."

Ember snorted, "I still say we should go. Hagrid needs to know we're there for him. He shouldn't do this alone."

Eager, the three friends finished the lunch and rushed outside to the little cottage on the grounds. Thankful it was a weekend, they planned to spend the entire time, until the Ministry got there, with Hagrid to try and cheer up their friend.

**With Harry**

Up above, in the clock tower, emerald eyes watched the scurrying of three lions racing across the grounds. "Hello, Harry." He never made a sound nor moved, staring down as the group made it to their chosen destination before turning to his Godfather. "Harry?"

He held out a familiar packet to the man, "Ember left this behind." He walked off but at the last minute turned back, "For the last time tonight, he will show up."

"Harry?" But the boy was gone. Confused, Remus stared at the empty clock tower before glancing down. Trembling, he opened the map to discover it was active. "What did you do?" Harry said Ember left it but he knew his Godson. Harry never did anything without reason. And that reason suddenly flickered momentarily upon the map. Fear rising high, he raced away, never seeing reddish green eyes watching him flee.

**Hagrid's**

Ember tried to enjoy her visit with Hagrid and her friends. But thoughts of the past few weeks were tugging at her. Her heart had not settled. If it was not one thing it was another. Something was wrong, very wrong. First it was the Dementors, determined to hurt her brother. Then it was this thing with Peter Pettigrew, who ever he was. Finally, she remembered a faint memory she tried to bury, _His servant has been chained these twelve years. The servant will set out to join his Master._ Staring into her teacup, she could picture all her problems drowning in the dark liquid.

_Run!_ She jerked, spilling the warm tea. The others questioned her. Something called to her. But what? Confused, she twirled about trying to find it. Then she saw, "Oh!" Coming down the stone walkway were two Ministry members following a chatty Headmaster.

"Out the back!" Hagrid rushed to push them out his back door while cleaning up their mess. He hadn't wanted them down but couldn't deny it felt warm to have such caring friends.

They ran, only to hide at the edge of the forest. They did feel a little fearful knowing Hagrid lived so close but it was the safest place until the adults went inside the hut before they could flee. Rushing the walkway, they made it far enough way that they could just see the hut, knowing just behind was a lounging Buckbeak. Both girls sobbed on Ron's shoulder, faces buried, as blue eyes determinedly watch, blinking rapidly away tears, as the executioner stepped outside and around. It was as if the world knew with how silent it was. _Swish!_ _Crack! Thud! _Three sounds made them shudder, knowing it was over.

He looked away, then wished he hadn't. "Potter!" Ember jerked from him, looking too. Harry Potter seemed to be following something unless he was taking a stroll in the opposite direction of Hagrid's hut, uncaring to the world. Ember immediately raced after him, rubbing away her tears and ignoring their frantic cries. They had no choice but to follow her. Neither of them still trusted the faith and love she had in Harry Potter.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Seven**

Harry barely glanced over his shoulder, watching and hearing his sister stumble after him. A slow smile crossed his face as he glanced down at the wriggling form in his hands, holding it up, "Go, little rat. Make your decision wisely." Then in the shadows, he let the wizard turned animal free. Standing back to watch the amusement begin.

"Harry!"

"Ember!" "Wait!"

She wouldn't. This he knew. Nothing was going to stop her. He looked up, well, almost nothing. She cried out in pain as something slashed at her chest, striking hard and true, shoving her backwards through the air. She landed painfully, her friends gasping as they caught up. They all stared at the shaking willow tree, "The Whomping Willow."

"I tried….I tried to tell you," gasped Hermione.

"Harry's in there!" Ember pointed, not caring about the magical tree. She had to get inside. She saw him slip inside.

"But it'll attack if we get to close!" Ron was trying to pull his two friends away, forgetting Ember's stubborn mind when set.

Then out of no where a small rat flew through the waving branches, paws striking a knob at the trunk and slipping through the dark hole next to it. "Hurry!" They were shocked to see the limbs freeze in mid-swing, at least until Ember pulled away.

Never once did they question following her. Inside they stumbled and tumbled and fell. The ground's dust and dirt exploded around them, choking them. Eyes wide as a crumbling yet standing abandoned shack shook and creaked around them. Curiosity drove them forward, momentarily forgetting why they had come. Rooms were torn to shreds as if a monster had fought to get out. Stairs moaned as they hesitantly placed weight upon each step. Moving, moving, moving. It was all they did. It was all it did.

In the final room, they halted. There they stood, staring at a single filthy mattress lying upon the dirty floor. No one had been here in years yet it looked slept in. The single pillow and blanket crumbled partly to the floor as if thrown aside or kicked away. A small ratty crate by its side, upturned with a broken glass leaking water on it. Tiny feet prints scattered about the dust and dirt, seemingly going in no direction, pacing. "What?"

A high pitch giggle made them jump, turning when the door groaned its abuse being pushed open. A raggedly dressed prisoner giggled as he stepped forward. He grinned, showing crooked teeth, sharp and pointy but yellow and crooked. Skin pale and smeared with they hoped was dark mud. Eyes sunken and wild as they stared, pinned to one little girl as her friends stepped in her path slightly. He curled dirty fingers in straggly filthy blonde hair, uncaring as he yanked strands out. "We finally meet!"

They wanted to run but he blocked the only exit. Or someone was. "Harry!"

In the door way, forcing it back as the boy in question stood, watching.

"You wanted to know." They blinked as Harry raised his wand, no one really saw his wand up close. Ember opened her mouth but a mumbled word, a flash of light, and Ron hit the ground screaming, hands grasping at his leg, sounds of bones breaking and the smell of coppery blood filled the air. With another flick their wands vanished only to land at the man's feet.

Ember could only stare in shock as her brother then turned his back upon her and walked away.

Peter grinned widely, believing the being didn't care enough to stop him. He now had a way and means to fulfill his goal. Giggling madly, he scooped up a wand, "Such a lovely reunion."

The girls crowded Ron, who blissfully went numb and out cold from the pain. They could only stare as Peter raised his stolen wand high, "Say good…."

"Experlliarmus!"

Peter howled with rage as the wand was torn from his grip. Determined he went for the other two but they too were taken away. Fury forced him to face his interlopers only to turn white with shock and fear, "S-Sirius!"

"Black to you, you rat!" Sirius Black stood tall and proud, wand out, eyes gleaming with dark hatred as he spat at his ex-friend. The man cowered from him, desperate for a way out. "You don't deserve to say my name anymore."

Trying to play on the man's need to prove he wasn't as Dark as his family has he had friends to keep him free, "You wouldn't abandon your friends, now would you, Padfoot?"

Sirius roared with anger, barely restraining from attacking, "Abandoned? You abandoned us first! You betrayed us!"

Remus, who had silently allowed Sirius to confront Pettigrew, rushed to his students, trying to help. He had no anger for Peter. All he had was, why? Why had Peter left the only group to take him in? Why had Peter betrayed them? Why had Peter willingly lead Voldemort to where Lily and James lived? Why had he tried to aide in killing two innocent babes? Why was abandoning their friendship worth the pain and sorrow and darkness?

"He was too powerful!" Peter whined, trying to play the sympathy card until he could escape.

Remus blinked, not realizing he had spoken aloud. But that didn't deter Sirius, "You were always weak! We tried to help! Befriend you! Train you! And the first thing you do was willingly go and betray the only people who loved you!"

"Remus, you can't….you can't believe this!" Remus Lupin had been the shyest kid in their time. His affliction made him withdrawn and scared. No matter what was done or said to him he never once fought back. He held onto what little kindness thrown his way. No matter who gave it to him. His weak constitution would be perfect to persuade.

But said wizard was so tired. All his life he suffered greatly. He took whatever kindness he could, even when it dinged his pride, sobbing in the dark with no one around as he tried to stand tall. But betrayal after betrayal and being stepped on so many times, one could only take so much before breaking. And that's what he was doing, breaking. "Believe what, Peter?" He couldn't take much more before nothing was left. Blank green eyes stared back at him, shaking that image away to find Peter staring, not Harry. "What do you want me to believe? You and Sirius were the only ones to know. Then suddenly James and Lily are found. They almost died, Peter! We almost lost Ember, we barely saved Harry! For awhile I wasn't sure what happened, that it couldn't be you. I'm still not sure even though everything says otherwise."

Sirius had had enough. James and Remus hadn't wanted to believe. The almost deaths of his twins forced James to wake up. Lily had always felt something wasn't right. But Remus, their sweet Remus, this betrayal had hit so hard. He wasn't about to let this rat ruin what was left of their tired friend, "Tell them," he hissed darkly, stepping forward, taking glee in making the man tremble and stumble away. "Tell my Goddaughter and your ex-friend, why. Tell them the reason you went to Voldemort," he never cared for the Dark wizard but his anger never once made him fear the man, "the reason her family was almost torn apart! How because of you she almost lost Harry!"

It was those words that woke Ember. Anger, hatred, disgust, and livid fury were born. She had to know before he was taken away. This time she would make sure he couldn't take Harry away again. That had to be why Harry walked away.

"I would never!" Peter then tried one last tactic, beseeching a little girl, "I would never, I had no choice."

"No choice!" Sirius roared his fury, scaring the man, "You went to him not even a day after we switched keepers. We trusted you to keep them safe. And you sold them! For what? The biggest bully on the playground? What was so good you had to give them up?"

Ember cried silently. Now she knew. Those rare stories never told again. The map never explained. A failed friendship that still made her mother cry. They grew up together, learned together, then fell apart. One simple desire tore apart the strongest bond of friendship. All she could do was cry for the loss. She couldn't imagine the pain and suffering of such a loss. She couldn't, didn't want to, imagine the betrayal.

Seeing his tactic fail, Peter grew his backbone. "But you knew of the switch? Why not tell Remus? Did you not betray them yourself? You always said I was weaker. You gave them to me! You gave them up first!"

Sirius' head snapped back at that. Remus feared for them all. That was the one thing they had yet to break their friend of. Sirius still felt he had betrayed them first, that he should be the one to suffer the years in prison. He had trusted the wrong person, had given hope in the dying friendship they never knew had already ended. For a moment he was lost in emotions until he remembered, "Yes, I gave them to you. I trusted you. I loved you like a brother. I thought of you as family. I had hoped you loved us and thought of us as family. I gave them to you in hopes of leading their enemy away. I was willing to give up my life to make them free. I trusted you with James' life. I trusted you with Lily's life. I dared to trust you with my Goddaughter's life." His eyes darkened to black with rage, "Never again will I make that mistake. I will see you crumbled to dust in the wind before I dare let you break that boy again."

Peter squealed in fear as Sirius abandoned the fact he had magic and dove for him, hands stretched out. Twisting away, he saw his only goal, reaching for a terrified child, "oh sweet girl." Ember's eyes widened as she tripped to get away.

"**You will not touch her**!" Sirius' anger knew no bounds as he struggled against Remus' magical bonds. His gentle friend determined not to allow the man to become what he hated.

Yes, Ember would have wanted that. Yes, knowing this man was free to hurt Harry again scared her. But despite all that, she could not allow her family to fall further apart. They were just barely healing now. "Uncle Sirius, don't."

Unlike the bonds that tied him down and the struggling of Remus to keep him still, her soft murmured plea struck deeper. "We need you. We can't do this alone."

Though still fueled with rage, Sirius understood. Like Remus with Harry, he couldn't deny Ember, he sneered at his ex-friend, lying with whimpers as Remus finally snagged his haggard form, "You live for now." Knowing what he could still do, he led the children out, carrying Ron's unconscious body while Remus led Peter.

But it seemed fate had another choice.

Remus inhaled sharply as clouds parted, lighting up the night with the brightness of a full moon. He had forgotten. For the first time in his life, he had forgotten what the day was. Amber colored eyes stared at the round object so high in the night sky as his wand fell from limp fingers. His attention only upon that and nothing more.

Sirius shoved the girls aside, handing them their fallen friend. He didn't care that the ropes binding Peter were rapidly falling or that the man was shifting forms. All he cared was the fact Remus was losing himself to the pull of a full moon. Peter darted off into the night as he struggled with a changing Remus.

"Black!"

Never had he been so happy to hear the dark tones of one Severus Snape. The man himself strolled out of the shadows, wand out, robes flaring. Black eyes barely glanced at the children, attention solely upon a changing wizard. He had been searching for Lupin when Harry mentioned both Black and Lupin fled the school. Angry, he gave chase. Lupin had not taken is potion that day. Now he found Black holding onto a changing Lupin while three Gryffindors watched. He stepped into their path.

"Get them back!" Sirius jumped back as the change was slowing. Immediately, he shifted. Where there once was a man now stood a huge black dog. Ember recognized the form as did Hermione. A Grim.

A large werewolf was sniffing the air before turning a yellow hungry gaze upon four human scents. His maw opened to show sharp teeth coated with saliva. His muscles bunched, ready to pounce when his fellow furry friend slammed into his ribs, knocking them backwards towards the forest.

Snape took this chance to check on the children before herding them to the castle. But Ember was just as stubborn as her father as she slipped his grasp, running after her uncles. "Potter!"

She ignored them, racing through the trees to find a small ledged clearing. Down by a trickling stream lay her Godfather. She could see that he had been injured, that Remus the werewolf had done some damage before loping off to who knew where. She slid off the ledge to the fallen man's side, "Uncle Sirius."

She nudged his shoulder, nothing. Then the cold set in. _The forest_! She had forgotten the Dementors had been forced to the forest. Now they came to find new prey, one unable to fight back. _No! I wont let you!_ She stood over her Godfather, wand raised, determination etched upon her face.

It was hard to concentrate with so many Dementors but she could feel the bond humming. She tried anyways to force her guardian from her wand but all she got was whips of smoke. Her body began to shut down without her consent, _no, no, no. This can't be happening!_ But it was.

Then the most glorious memory ever. "Expecto Patronum!" A familiar voice echoed through the night. A bright gleaming shape stormed its way across the stream, leaping head first among the Dementors. Their screams filled the sky as her eyes closed. She knew that form well, seen it all her life. "Dad."

Then darkness overwhelmed the light as a warm muzzle nudged her cold cheek.

She was safe.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: hello all...srry once again for the late post but again, ur getting 2 chaps for the price of 1, which is the end of Book 3...currently i'm working on Book 5 plus about 3 other stories (not fun when ideas get crossed and hafta be scrapped from w/e story i'm working on was the wrong one) but Book 4 is done...i just hafta get it typed up and beta'd then i can begin posting (speaking of betas: any1 interested in helping out? my current beta has yet to get back to me when i try to reach her...i prefer some1 knowledgable about the HP world and pretty good with english language (i have a tendency to ramble in my head and actually write that into my stories so it makes sense to me but not others lol))**

**also, some ppl have been questioning me still on various topics...mainly the whole relationship between ember and harry: 1st, as i've stated Ember and Harry WILL NOT be paired in this story no matter how she acts towards him (as far as ember is concerned, if not for her harry wouldnt be alive nor able to do all the things he wants...she's the only one (at least at first because others are starting to realize) that knows his true secrets therefore she believes she is right in her ultimate possession of harry and refuses to let anything get in the way (or wont let it keep them apart for too long) this also explains why she refuses to beleive in what she sees or hears others contradicting about harry but she either already knows but pretends or simply thinks their trying to break her away from him**

**2nd, to kitten-dreamer: ok, i did have a couple realize who the knights were also but ur the first to realize and question them lol...Ember, technically, is the only one who knows who and what they are as well as can see them at times (while others think harry is talking to himself she knows otherwise) but soon a few others are beginning to realize there is more (in book 4 another student knows something is following and helping harry but not quite sure what) now any1 else will just assume its ember's powerful magic thats aiding her brother, or the not quite there of harry's magic (after all until he received his letter harry was simply thought of and practically proved he was a squib)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Ember, for the first time, sat by her friend's bedside. She hadn't moved since she woke to find Ron still unconscious. She did have a small part worry to find Harry also back in an infirmary bed but couldn't drudge up enough to go to him.

Hermione had tried to tell her, explain what she had forced herself to forget. She didn't care what Harry had done to Ron or the fact he left them to the mercy of Pettigrew. What she cared was seeing Ron wake up as well as Harry.

"Em?" She never made a sound. Her mother sighed, enveloping her with a warm embrace, "They'll wake. I promise."

Silence reign the room.

Memories flared to life in one quiet Ember Potter

_/"Potter!"_

_She ignored the enrage shout of her Professor. Behind her screamed Hermione, trying to bring her back but she had to go on. She had to find her Godfather. She didn't care if either was following._

_But when the darkness finally faded, she found herself in the Hospital Wing. Apparently Snape had found them, levitating them all back to the school while Hermione trudge along beside him, numb to the world._

_Ember glanced over at her worried friend to find her sitting by Ron. "Ah, you're awake." Both girls barely acknowledged the Headmaster. Dumbledore chuckled, "Professor Snape found you and your Godfather unconscious in the Forest. With Miss Granger's help he brought you all here."_

"_And Uncle Remus?"_

"_Still roams the forest. He will be safest there. I promise."_

_Ember let loose a soft sigh, she had been worried. "And Ron?"_

_Blue eyes twinkled, "Mister Weasley is quite fine. His leg is mending. Madame Pomfrey is keeping him asleep so the bones in his leg will heal without causing him too much pain while awake. Your Godfather sleeps as well. Given some chocolate and a sedative potion. He'll be fine after some rest." Then the twinkle vanished. He hated being bearer of bad news but Lily and James were distraught enough. "But alas, young Harry isn't fairing well."_

_She froze, "Harry?!"_

_He nodded, "Professor Snape also found him in the forest. Not too far from you, Ember. Madame Pomfrey is confident he'll wake but he suffered extreme exposure to the Dementors once more. It seemed he came to aide you but could not reach your side when attacked." He smiled sadly as he rose. Lily and James were back at the Ministry, not happy with the Minister. For now he knew what to do, "I'm afraid I will need to lock you inside. The Minister will be arriving soon."_

_Both girls protested, "No! It wasn't Sirius! Peter Pettigrew was actually here!"_

"_I'm sure the Minister won't do anything rash. Not this time. I assure you Mister Black will be just fine."_

_They could only stare as he walked away, slipping out the door. But Hermione recovered faster, fiddling with the chain about her neck. "Hermione?" everyone had commented on the piece of jewelry as the young girl had never worn a single piece before._

_Said girl stumbled to Ember, drawing the extra chain length about her friend's neck as she twisted what looked like an hour glass on the other end. Mumbling to herself and even smacked away curious hands as she turned the glass, "three turns should do it. I hope."_

_Moments later they were suddenly in a quiet empty infirmary. Hazel eyes looked about in shock. "Where?"_

"_Shh, we cant say anything about this." Hermione seemed determined about something. "We have to go now!" She dragged her friend from the room and through the school._

"_Hermione what's going on?"_

"_It's a Time Turner. It's how I've been getting to all my classes on time. Professor McGonagall told me about it at the beginning of the year. I wasn't suppose to tell anyone but Dumbledore said it was okay to tell you. That it was the right thing to do."_

"_Tell me what? And where are we going?"_

_Hermione was silent for a moment then spoke, "Dumbledore had been in the room with us for awhile after your parents. We were talking before you woke up. I don't know if I got this right but it was as if he was telling me to do this. Talked about a shame Buckbeak was gone and how it all fell apart."_

"_So we're going to Hagrid's? Why?"_

_Hermione huffed, turning in anger on her friend. Ember held up her hands in submission, "Buckbeak! Remember? They were going to execute him. We can stop the execution! This way if Sirius needs to escape he can use Buckbeak!"_

"_Oh!" Ember hadn't realized that. Then again she hadn't thought of much as her mind was still slow and jumbled. With that in mind she followed her smarter friend. They easily slipped into the shadows surrounding the forest as they watched their counterparts merrily make their way to Hagrid's hut, never to know what would happen. _

"_We cant interfere. It was a rule stressed to me many times, even from the Headmaster. We can change little minor events but never anything major. And what we'll face was major." Hermione never looked back as she crept forward._

_They carefully trekked their way to the pumpkin patch behind the hut. Buckbeak looked up from his tied pole, tilting his head in curiosity. Ember quickly untied him while Hermione grimaced as she willingly pulled down a net of dead ferrets from a nearby stake._

_Ember then tried to lead an unmoving Hippogriff to safety when they heard faint voices. It snapped at her. She barely moved back in time, huffing her anger this time in forgetting to bow. _Stubborn creature._ They didn't have time as she glanced back to find the Headmaster making his way down. But she knew he wouldn't move without a bow. Reluctantly, she did as Hermione hissed at her to hurry up._

_He still wouldn't move. Pulling didn't work until Hermione gagged as she waved a dead ferret in view. Buckbeak about knocked both girls over in his eagerness to eat. They tempted him back to through the forest, keeping an eye on the three adults and watching themselves still sitting in the hut. At least they tried to tempt him when the closing in voices made him stop._

_Hermione hid behind a tree while Ember had no choice but to use Buckbeak and some pumpkins to hide behind. All three adults barely glanced at the clacking Hippogriff as they made their way to the hut. Out the back came three stumbling students. _

_They held their breath as the trio rushed away. Not once did they look anywhere but the hut or where they were rushing off towards._

_Sighing in relief both girls continued to pull Buckbeak to the forest. "We have to get back to the school."_

_Ember shook her head. "You go."_

"_What!"_

"_I can't go yet. I have to know."_

"_Ember, don't!" Hermione knew this was important. So did Dumbledore. It was why they agreed, or he did and she listened._

_Ember opened her mouth to argue when a solid thunk echoed faintly. Glancing back she saw an enormous axe sitting innocently inside a large pumpkin as the execution stared at an empty spot. Quietly, she trekked through the forest edge, watching and waiting. She didn't care if Hermione was left holding Buckbeak or following. All she cared was what she was seeing now._

_Harry was just up ahead. She could truly see him. "You stayed. This is the last chance. Go." He was talking to something in his hands before he let it go. _A rat! He had Pettigrew!

_Hermione was once again panting as she caught up, ferret and Hippogriff free. "Ember?"_

"_I have to know. He left us there only to be found in the woods. Why? He knew I had to know what was going on. It's why I was lured here. Why we entered and was confronted. Yes, I learned more then what my parents told me but still."_

_Her friend nodded. "But we can't go in. We might as well wait here until we come out."_

_They waited._

"_Look." It worked. Harry had left the shack and seemingly made his way back to the school. At least that was the direction he had been going when everyone else made their way out. "He went back to the school?"_

"_He must have told Snape." Because not to long after Harry had left the darker man had appeared._

_But when everyone scattered, Ember saw what was missed. Harry had returned. He seemed to murmur something before vanishing. She knew why. He left his guardians behind to watch over a fallen Ron and scared Hermione while Snape ran ahead to find Ember._

_Knowing her friends were safe now, she raced ahead to the clearing hoping to discover more. There they found Ember's double trying to fight off a pack of Dementors, "Em, there!"_

"_Oh!" _

_Further back stood a silent harry when emerald eyes suddenly looked their way, "He sees us! Oh, this is bad!"_

_Ember stepped forward, ignoring the tugging on her arm as Hermione tried to pull her back. On automated instinct she reached for her wand. It wasn't right! _It's Harry's!_ He had somehow switched them in the Shack. But she had no choice but to make it work for her. Raising it higher, she stared at her fallen self, watched as they moved in. Taking a deep breath while Hermione cried behind her, she closed her eyes and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"_

_She felt a rush of power bleeding from her brother's wand._

_It was wrong. So very wrong._

_Hermione screamed silent as brown eyes watched Ember._

I did it!

_Both watched as a proud stag drove away the fear. They watched as he circled the two fallen until Snape arrived. They watched as he nuzzled Ember's double. They watched as she was successful._

_They watched as using the wrong wand forced Harry to fall. _

_The power she had felt was his very life force._

Forgive me, Harry./


	31. Book Three complete

**Chapter Nine**

Hazel eyes stared out the train window. Ever since the infirmary, Ember had been silent. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into an unknown corner and cry. Freeing Buckbeak was a good thing but not needed. Her parents had forced the Minister's hand. Sirius was still free.

She had drained her brother. She was why he was there in a bed, again. Through his own wand, she saved herself and Sirius but damned him. She had left him vulnerable as his guardians were watching Hermione and Ron. Prongs had faded when Snape had come and she felt weakened. Hermione had to catch her when they realized something.

A lone Dementor had remained behind in the woods. It slipped out to the fallen boy. Her brother, whom she left drained, was now its meal. And there was nothing she could do but watch.

That was until Snape saw the flicker of movement. He flung out a spell, forcing it away. That was how he knew Harry Potter had not stayed in the school.

Ember was not happy. Once again she failed to protect him.

She had learned the truth of that night, thirteen years ago. She did not fully know why but she knew all the same. It taught her the harshest lesson of all, misplaced loyalty. Yet she felt no regret to anything until it came to Harry.

And that moment.

Knowing now that was he's still among the living, still breathing, did nothing to change that.

Sirius was still alive and free. So was Buckbeak, who had vanished into the forest. An irate Lily Potter had been the one to call off the search for the Hippogriff and to stop the arrest of Sirius Black. Her enraged temper had cowed the Ministry workers, even the Minister, into giving her what she wanted. She had not been a happy mother to find her son placed in doctor's care once again because of Dementors. And she had no problem letting others know this.

Fudge had been forced to admit it was Pettigrew trying a last ditch effort to destroy his Master's adversary. The children's memories, which confused them as Harry Potter was not even in them any longer, told the truth. Even the wand that harmed Ron Weasley had been found to be Pettigrew's, though no one knew how it left the Ministry after it had been broken then stored away. Three adults had memories of Pettigrew alive, although in one case he only saw the fleeting escape of a transformed rat.

"Ember, we're here."

Her friends were afraid for her. Her brother's appearance in all this had dwindled to nothing but him lying deathly still upon the forest ground where Ember had suffered from a pack of Dementors. No one still didn't know why the boy had been there. Ember and Hermione weren't talking, although it seemed the brunette had forgotten this too.

Ember knew but said nothing. Harry knew and never spoke a single word. He simply stared at everyone. His haunted gaze had been more then enough for them to back off. He said nothing when Ember returned his wand quietly, asking for forgiveness which he never offered. He simply gave a sad smile.

And that told her it wouldn't be the last.

"Ah, Mister Potter." She jerked from clouded memories to find herself on autopilot. The cool collected tones of one Lucius Malfoy brought her to reality. "I see that you are well." She watched, along with her fuming father, as the tall blonde stroked a gloved hand down her brother's still slightly pale cheek.

Harry gave a half smile as Lily dragged her family away. She may not like the man either but she'd give anything to see that smile on her son's face again. Even Remus agreed as he forcibly made Sirius walk away too. "It's done."

Lucius smirked, "I am prepared, my dear boy." He had the pleasure of knowing all about Pettigrew already. Keeping this boy on his side was paying off quite well.

Emerald eyes glanced back at his sullen sister, "Do you fear the coming. Her pallor slowly diminishes. Like a phoenix rises, ashes give way to stronger power. Life for a life. Debts paid in blood."

"Everyone fears, little one." Lucius stroked the boy's face once more, concern barely masked, "Draco will enjoy your company later this summer. As will I." Then catching the small chin, he leaned forward to whisper, eyes trained on fuming males, "I look forward to continuing where we left off. Perhaps this time the fires will answer as they are closer then ever." He was rewarded with a genuine smile and reddish green eyes glaring back at him before it all faded away.

Harry barely agreed silently when a strong grip pulled him from the blonde's grasp. "Malfoy." Lucius' lips twitched with amusement as he allowed his rivals to lead Harry away. Riling James Potter and Sirius Black always made his day. But no more then the delicious enigma that made Harry Potter.

"He riles you because you allow it. You have your side and he has his. It's only fair."

James sighed, staring down at his only son. Softly, his fingers ran through familiar black unruly locks. His son was growing up, more and more like Lily and Remus every day. "I know but I'm allowed to worry. They way he watches you unnerves me. I don't have to like him touching you or talking to you or treating you like a toy to his fancy." He sighed as Harry remained silent, "Just promise me you will never consider what he reveals until you spoken to us."

A hesitant promise, "I will."

James didn't believe him one bit. Crouching down, he spoke quietly, "I love you, Harry. Despite what others have said or will say, nothing you do will ever change that. I've always known you were different the moment I held you after you were born. You scare everyone, even your mother and sister. One day it will be the only thing between you and your sister's destined path." he caught up Harry's trunk, "lets go home."

**Elsewhere**

"Ah, you've returned to me, my faithful." Al low voice hissed at a nervously giggling Peter.

It had taken time but Peter Pettigrew was where he belonged. At the side of the most powerful wizard of all time. "Kind Master."

He knelt eagerly before a throne like chair, ignoring the enormous snake surrounding it and the person sitting, "Yes, it is time I finally return. Soon it will all be mine again." Peter grinned as he opened a large package that had arrived by eagle owl moments earlier from a mutual friend. Inside held the key to his Master's plan. "Yes, it is time to call upon an old friend." And peter knew he would be greatly rewarded.

**Elsewhere again**

Lucius smirked as he sipped from a wine glass, "He should have received the book by now."

"Do you think he'll let Harry live?"

Steel grey eyes glanced to his concerned son, "After all that Harry has and will prepare, I believe so. Until Harry is ready to take _his_ place."

Draco shared a smile. His father had been correct. Befriending harry Potter was fruitful. Even if he was worried. He knew his father would make sure Harry became the only winner in this struggle.

After all Malfoys only went for the best and strongest.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: heres the next book as promised...though i am srry it took so long for it to come out...but fair warning: my beta has been busy with RL and such so any mistakes still left behind would be my fault (feel free to point them out as i did my best to re-read through this several times trying to correct what i could)**

**Title: **Perspectives of a Diverging Path Book 4

**Author: **nile-reina

**Pairings: **Undetermined (mostly cannon)

**Summary: **In a war of Dark versus Light, a prophecy calls for a savior. In the eyes of the magical world one child carries their burdens. But what most do not know, and possibly only a select few who do, this child holds a secret that could change everything. After all, the prophecy did say a power he knows not. Then again, will this unknown power work for them or against them?

**Warnings/Disclaimers: **Characters belong to J.K. Rowling….Ember is mine….AU setting/alternate time line…Situations of: (includes or may include) violence, character deaths, cannon pairings as in the books (only the adults for now but may change later)…Spoilers of Books 1-7...AU setting

**Author Notes: **I'm taking the same curve as those out there where Harry has a sibling as a savior, but in this story his twin is actually the savior and young Harry is something completely different that only his twin knows. The Potters are also involved, though not in the normal sense as other stories. I wanted a story where Harry truly isn't the Boy-who-lived and not abused/hated in any way with his family, although his family don't always understand what he does, especially as Harry will follow the line of being in Slytherin and his twin in Gryffindor

**Key Code: **

**Blah: **yelling/screaming, Parseltongue

_Blah: _thoughts, emphasis

_/Blah/-_ Flashbacks, possible voices in Harry's head

"_Blah": _Mental conversations with the Sorting Hat

Blah-titles, print

**Chapter One**

_Gasp!_ Ember jerked awake, pale and terrified. One hand clutched her blankets while the other grasped at her fluttering pulse, chest heaving, as she desperately tried to calm down. Her mind raced, thoughts confused with what she, at first, figured to be a frightful nightmare. "Too real to be one." She barely kept from screaming, though a tiny whimper escaped from tightly drawn lips as a familiar voice swept through the silence of her dark room.

There in the shadows of her doorway stood a calmly watching twin. Nothing in his bland tone showed any hint of him sharing her terrifying dream. "It's more real then they will wish to believe. In time they won't have a choice. No one will."

"Harry?" But he had already vanished back to his separate room. Left alone in the dark, in the silence, her fear began to eat at her. Too real nightmares played across her waken vision, repeating. As worried as she was for the elderly man, she refused to tell anyone. If it was real then it was already too late for anyone to help. No one would be able to find him, not if Voldemort truly was actually involved, especially with his ecstatic minion, Pettigrew, groveling at his feet.

_Just relax. Think of it as a regular nightmare._ Yet, she had no experience with regular nightmares. The girls at school giggled as they spoke of such dreams. She merely kept quiet during those times and they were too afraid to ask her. Who would enjoy her company should she speak of memories of green lights preceding death? Or memories of vague travels, possessing people and animals? Or memories of abuse preceding horrifying revenge to satisfy a blood-thirsty need of self-contentment?

_No one, that's who._

She never told anyone of those vague impressions, although Harry always seemed to already know. Then again he was different. He always understood what she could not speak. Their bond was deep, part of her would always remember and remain only on his side. The other part might stray but never would it stay away.

Even now he knew as a calming effect flowed down their bond, sweeping across her entire being, relaxing her racing thoughts to a muted calm background. Slowly, her breathing deepened as she fell back to sleep, this time dreamless. Never feeling the slithering of her brother flowing through her weakened shields, strengthening them.

He sat up in his bed, silent and almost sightless as he stared at nothing in the dark of his room. He had been awake since the moment Ember's shields had fallen, allowing that dream to flow through. Even now as she fell back to sleep, he pulled those terrifying feelings and thoughts from her, harboring deep within himself.

There was a part of Ember that even she herself feared. A part she denied simply because she didn't wish for it to be real. As much as Ember took after their mother in all her glorious mood swings, a darkness seemed to settle in a deliberately forgotten corner of her mind. When it seemed Ember was being swayed or giving in, he would soothe those frayed thoughts, filling them in with nothing but good and happy memories, swallowing those very horrors deep into himself. Unlike what many thought, Harry lived with fear. Fear of the unknown, even to this day he still wondered who and what he was. Memories were constantly warring with the being he could feel calling to him so sweetly. But since the Dementor attacks the submission techniques were failing, slowly, so slowly he feared when the lock would break for the final time.

_For soon it shall be freed. _With that thought echoing through his mind, Harry gave into the call of slumber, never hearing the sweet voice growing in volume over the murmurs of his guardians and the one woman who brought him to life.

_Soon, my child, soon._

***Later that week***

Ember giggled brightly as she skipped down Diagon Alley. For their Fourteenth birthday they were given free reign of the shops, although their parents were not too far behind. But she still enjoyed that bit of freedom with a pouch full of money to buy her school supplies. She was also looking for an eye-catching present for her twin.

"Ember!"

She twisted at the call of her name to find a smiling Ron and Hermione bounding her way, "Hey, guys!"

"Did you hear!" Ron was practically vibrating with excitement. She had heard but didn't have the heart to tell him such so she allowed him his moment, "Dad won tickets to this year's Quidditch game! I'll get to see Victor Krum in action!"

Both girls nodded politely as he rambled on about the seeker's achievements. Hermione never cared much for the game while Ember loved it yet at the same time she didn't have the same passion for it as her father and Ron did. It just wasn't often Ron had his moment to shine with such joy in a subject among his two female friends, especially Hermione. And when he finally paused to breathe, Ember quickly interrupted, "Dad already told us. He got tickets too, though Mum isn't too sure about going. She never really cared much for the game but willing to go along for Dad's enjoyment."

"Oh," Ron deflated in disappointment. It was great news for him yet the Potters' had been ahead of him until he realized, "Want to go, Hermione? Dad has an extra ticket! Since Ember's Dad is providing them you can go with us!"

Ember could see the uneasiness in their fellow Trio's eyes but knew Hermione wouldn't disappoint their fiery redheaded companion. She smiled even bigger as the brunette sighed and nodded, "Great! We can all meet up at the same portkey! Dad and Mum are letting us come to the Burrow early tomorrow so we can all go at the same time!"

Ron grinned with joy until he realized another thing, "Your brother's coming?!"

Hazel eyes glared, causing both Gryffindors to flinch back, "Yes, he is. Dad's dropping us off and meeting us there. He and Mum will be setting up our area with Sirius and Remus." She then stomped off to continue her shopping, not bothering to reply to Ron's soft apology. With one ear she listened to Hermione rapidly lecture their stubborn friend. All she could think was, _glad Harry's with the Malfoy's._

***Game Day***

Ember fidgeted, trying hard to hide it. Once again she had woken to too real nightmares. Each time she knew it was too late to do anything, she couldn't understand how she knew but she did. All she feared was what was coming and the price to be paid. She fought hard to ignore such possibilities in hopes of it never happening. But that nagging sensation would never go away.

"Arthur!" She barely fought back her scream as a familiar boy dropped from one of the few trees surrounding the portkey location. She had been following the Weasley family since they left their home. Not realizing she had been lost in thought while everyone else struggle to just wake up.

The tired group simply stumbled alongside Arthur Weasley. Only his wife and three eldest children were taking a different route to set up their campsite. But seeing a fellow friend cheered him up from their long walk, "Ah, Amos, I trust we're on time?"

Amos Diggory grinned back, leading the way of the last of their trip before realizing his bad manners, "Oh, yes!" Patting his son on the shoulder, he proudly stated, "This is my son, Cedric."

Like any other proud parent, Arthur smiled and showed off his brood and their friends, "As you know, my twins, Fred and George, my youngest son, Ron, and my daughter, Ginny." He then pointed out their friends while explaining, "Molly took our three eldest to the campsite to set up already to give the younger ones a bit more time to sleep in. But these are Ron's fellow friends from Hogwarts, Hermione Granger," he ignored Ron's mutter of _'Potter's not _my _friend!'_, "Ember Potter and her twin, Harry Potter."

The entire Wizarding world enjoyed meeting Ember Potter, she had no problems giving the interviews and such, but they were just as ecstatic to get a glimpse of the usually quiet and hidden twin. Everyone knew if there was one thing that stood out from their savior beside her defeat of You-Know-Who was her intense relationship with her brother. It worried many of her adoring public to acknowledge the obviously darker twin.

But as much as the Diggorys wanted to know more, the portkey was ready to fly. "Time to go."

Seeing Hermione's unease, Cedric easily grinned with reassuring grace, "Just get a good grip and don't let go." Still concerned, it took Ember bodily yanking Hermione's left hand to grasp the ratty looking boot just moments before it took off, flinging them through the air to their destination with a forcible jerk. Most of the passengers had swiftly closed their eyes in hopes the rushing scenery would stop upsetting their stomachs.

On one hand it was a good thing. No one who wasn't ready could no longer see the rushing landscapes and blur of colors.

But on the other, it wasn't. No one was ready to meet the jarring stop which ended up having most crashing to the ground with startled yelps. "Gah!" "Get off!" "Ow!"

Those left standing, Arthur and the Diggory's, chuckled at the jumbled pile of children. Though they were curious on how one child stay standing, Harry. At least, two were as Cedric had already seen the curious way on how Harry started to fall only to be jerked back to his feet by an invisible force. Instead of asking, he simply did the right thing and aided his fellow schoolmates into standing and brushing away the dirt.

They too ignored the landing in hopes of enjoying a game of international Quidditch. But never knowing before the day was out their enjoyment would turn to fear when a familiar group would crash the party, only to leave behind another familiar group feeling shamed when an irate mother flayed them verbally for attacking her daughter, their savior.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: hello all, so sorry for the long wait but RL got in the way once more...in case anyone was wondering, once more if u look in my profile, i am not abandoning my stories...even if it takes time i will finish what story i'm working on...therefore, i hope u enjoy this chapter as the next should be coming out soon**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Days later Lily was still fuming. She had not been happy with the Aurors targeting children as culprits let alone her daughter. James hadn't liked it either but was more than happy to let his wife take over while he made sure the children were unharmed.

Now a paranoid Lily took her reaction further when James let a slip a secret dealing with Hogwarts the night before the new school year would begin. She screamed and ranted and raved all the while he prayed the silence wards would hold just so their children wouldn't find out. The only comfort he could give her was his promise to watch over both Ember and Harry.

But what they didn't know was that in a hidden corner safe behind the darkness of shadows was an amused Harry. Draco had already told him everything after his last visit to the Malfoy Manor when both he and his father were desperately making sure their ally hadn't been seriously harmed. Lucius was the main one to check as he was more worried about losing what little loyalty he had cultivated into his possible pawn for a better future.

It was one of many reason as to why he warned the Potter boy.

But Harry never told Ember. He knew she would be told later or figured it out on her own. After all she would soon discover why the adults were now lingering to tell their children goodbye at the train station.

"Dad wouldn't even tell me. Although, Charlie did make a comment of seeing us again, despite the fact we know he tries to come home every holiday from Romania."

Ember nodded, "same, Mum's freaking out. Has been since that game but more so when we got ready today to get to the train. I saw them talking, well, Mum ranting but she's good at wards."

"Well, well, look who doesn't know. Father told me the very night he found out. A pity as your fathers works for the same Ministry and never even told you both."

Ron heatedly glared while Hermione huffed, "You can't scare us, Malfoy."

The blonde laughed, smirking as he said, "Oh, don't worry. You'll find out soon enough."

"Get out, Malfoy!"

"Draco?" Harry's soft tone gained everyone's attention, interrupting their heated conversation, "Pansy's looking for you."

Draco kept his smirk despite the knowledge of the possessive Slytherin girl looking for him, "Just greeting your sister and her little pets. After all, you did ask us all to be more polite, did you not?"

Not one of the Gryffindor Trio believed a word he said but Harry gave a soft content smile, "If you're done?"

Ember barely held back her jealous growl at seeing the ultimate Slytherin getting such a soft response from her brother. All she could do was watch the blonde lead her brother from their compartment, a part of her wanting to rip him away while another, although very small, did relish in seeing such a response even if it wasn't too her. "Jerk!" That was a sentiment she couldn't agree more with while Ron continued to grumble angrily.

Hazel eyes glanced back at the doorway, thoughts racing as a dark part whispered, _dad and Sirius are right, they are starting to corrupt him._

***Hogwarts***

Dumbledore smiled as he stared out at his students, standing with his drink in hand, calling for attention after the sorting had finished, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts." He steadily made his way through the usual rules, still smiling as some rule breakers laughed or giggled knowing many would end up breaking some if not most, before reaching the biggest news of the school year that he knew many parents had worried about while their children gossiped about the possibilities, "As some of you see we have new faces among us but we are about to have even more. We, at Hogwarts, have come to a conclusion that we have long since declined along side with the Ministry and Board of Directors. I am proud to announce for the first time in a century, Hogwarts shall be honored with the presence of our sister school, Beaubaxton, and our brother school, Durmstrang, for the honor of hosting the annual Tri-Wizard Tournament!"

Students that had even an inkling of what the Tournament meant erupted into rapturous cheers before breaking off into groups chattering about what they just heard. Dumbledore had to utilize his Deputy's help in re-gaining the students' attention, "Unfortunately, this also means that Quidditch has been officially cancelled for the year." The disappointed groans had him chuckling as he tried for sympathy, "yes, yes, a disappointing thought but as Host we shall use that time to ensure our sister and brother schools enjoy their time among us. Therefore, I am counting on you all to uphold Hogwarts' reputation and tradition of greeting them and aiding them as they shall also continue their education amongst us for the year. Starting tomorrow the schools shall begin their arrival. As well as the arrival of the Ministry Representatives who shall be the ones to bring forth the Goblet of Fire to choose each schools' Champion. But," he laughed as many of the students groaned, "as a precaution this year, only students at sixteen years of age and above shall be allowed to enter the competition. I, with the help of several warders, shall personally ward the room in which the Goblet resides. The age line shall make sure this competition starts off on the right path."

He allowed the students to finally break out in full whispers and conversations, taking his seat to begin the Feast when one last piece of news had finally arrived, banging and limping his way into the Great Hall, "Ah, yes, one last item, I would like you all to welcome this year's newest Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Alastor Moody."

Everyone clapped politely, though many students were edgy at the thought of the ultimate paranoid Auror, even if he was retired, was going to be teaching them. Even the Slytherins seemed to be desponded at the thought of the man being anywhere near them.

"Just great, a paranoid retired Auror who has yet to stop chasing or seeing supposed Death Eaters in innocent people will now being teaching impressionable children. I'm sure my father will have something to say about that!"

While many of his fellow Housemates agreed with him, one seemed unconcerned as usual, "Draco. Leave it be. It'll be just fine." The Syltherins simply nodded, quieting down to enjoy the feast while they could as emerald eyes locked onto the paranoid wizard, watching carefully as the man sipped from a silver flask at his hip and not daring to touch the food. "You may feel safer then you believe as shadows always feel safer of similar nature." He left them confused as his gaze swept the room, landing on his twin, _soon, Ember, very soon._

Said sister lightly frowned as if she heard his thoughts. Feeling fear ripple down her spine as she silently pleaded, _please._ what ever it was, was slowly building to wait for the exact moment to explode, and it terrified her even more.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: srry for the delay but things have been kinda busy lately...i'm back to work and they did alot of adjustments to our machines (making them run faster so we hafta move even faster to keep up) so all i wanna do is come home and sleep...then i lost my net but borrowing a friend's atm so i can do these updates, so enjoy this chapter and the next as a reward for waiting so long (i'll try to get the fifth chap up son)**

**Chapter Three**

For once the Professors were shocked at how eager their students were to be in the Great Hall so early in the morning, or at least how every student wanted to be there when usually only a few were early risers while the rest straggled inside long enough to get a bit to eat and their schedules before hurrying off to classes. And the early risers, which consisted of the entire Slytherin House with a few members of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws, were also a bit wide eyed to see the Hall so full as the younger years strode inside followed by their elders.

Then again they could understand as nothing of this magnitude had ever happened. Even they, the Professors, were excited to see their sister and brother schools. This same excitement had the students following their Professors out the Hall to the grounds, watching with bated breath.

"Look!" A tiny First Year saw them first, her finger pointing the way for all eyes to see.

Gasps and feminine squeals filled the air as a very large powder blue carriage began to wing its way by use of a dozen pure white winged Pegasus, each practically as large as the carriage they seemingly made look like a feather being pulled along despite their lunging thrusts and pawing hooves. The ground rumbled as they landed, pounding their way to a stop where many swore the carriage was about to tilt and fall over as it shuttered and swayed dangerously. Instead it slowly creaked into place as each horse snorted and brayed, wings stretching before folding along heaving backs.

Sighing dreamily were several Muggleborns as they remembered the fairy tales they grew up with, one such girl with a Muggleborn mother remembered every story about an everyday girl playing dress up only to win her prince in the end. To them these horses and carriage represented the fairy tale of each young girl wanted to win her prince.

Not even seeing the enormously tall woman, reminding many of their fellow Groundskeeper, Hagrid, could deter the fantasy. Although it did explain the size of the carriage and horses. "Ah, welcome to Hogwarts, Madame Maxime."

The Headmistress of Beaubaxton smiled as she rustled her richly decorated dress robes and skirts to hold out a large gloved hand to a greeting Hogwarts Headmaster, behind her stepped down girl after girl dressed in the same powdery blue dresses and robes as the carriage, lining up quickly behind their Headmistress. As one they curtsey while murmuring, "Good day, Headmaster Dumbledore."

Most the older boys stared in fascination at the sight of some of the prettiest girls ever in flowing silk like robes, practically panting in interest at their feminine wiles and exotic accent. Their female counterparts, especially those whose boyfriend were losing their tongues and eyes in staring, glared heavily, not liking how they instinctively knew the boys were comparing them.

Dumbledore pressed his guests into the waiting hands of his Deputy, knowing the slight chill wasn't conductive environment for young girls in lightly made robes while he waited the arrival of their brother school.

_Creeeeeaaak! _

Silenced reigned as students tried to discover where such a sound came when ripples from the Black Lake bore interest. They watched with wide eyes as a enormous dark ship, looking black when drenched in water, literally rise from beneath the waters of the lake. It groaned and creaked and moaned as it pushed upwards, forcing itself from deep below to above before settling into quiet peaceful docking just several feet from the shores. All watched as several fur trimmed cape wearing young men walked calmly from their rooms to the upper decks as a magically drawn plank connected the ship to shore. Dumbledore and his remaining Professors waiting at the end as the stoic figure of a similar brooding, pale skinned, dark hair and eyed Headmaster swept down with his students marching in line.

Where the boys had stared and admired the graceful feminine curves of the Beaubaxton girls, the Hogwarts girls were now admiring the calm muscled form of the Durmstrang boys. Even well-known bookworm, who always saw studies and books more then human companionship, was seen staring at the marching wizards. But whereas the boys should have been glaring at the panting females, they were too busy gushing over a very familiar face, " Krum! It's Victor Krum!" Excited whispers burst throughout all Quidditch followers as said wizard stormed his way into Hogwarts as their Headmaster followed Dumbledore.

***Later***

Ember was excited. For the past week, the Professors were light on homework and class work as they allowed all three schools to meet and make friends or allies with each other. Everyone debated with their new and old friends on who would make Champion of each school, though no one argued about anyone but Krum being Durmstrang's.

Ember was even more excited when she learned her bookworm friend had unintentionally drawn the interest of Victor Krum, despite spurning whatever looks he cast her way or never paying attention as she was know for when it came to books and learning. She enjoyed seeing and hearing the jealous ranting of the other girls who were desperate in learning how Hermione so easily gained his attention when they failed.

She was even laughing as Hermione berated the Weasley Twins for daring to try and fool the age wards, all the while watching as Krum stared intently at the bushy haired brunette. She couldn't wait to see her friend become flabbergasted when a boy showered her with attention, forcing her from her books.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore called for attention. For the past week the Ministry aides had been allowing all possible Champions their turn to add their names to the Goblet. Many had been undecided but figured it was worth a shot even if they didn't get drawn. "For the past week we have had given access to the Goblet for all chosen students to participate as well as allowing all three schools to form strong alliance bonds among each other. But now it has come time to draw forth each Champion to represent the three schools during the Three Tasks chosen by the Ministry Gaming Officials. The judges shall include all three Heads of the schools and two workers representing the Ministry, Ludo Bagman and Bartemius Crouch, Sr." He beckoned for the Goblet to be wheeled to his side, "and now we shall learn who the three Champions are." Cheers erupted as the Goblet flared brightly, spitting forth its first piece of parchment in which Dumbledore swiftly captured, "And representing Durmstrang, Victor Krum!" Among the whistles and catcalls, almost loud enough to break the Hall's windows, an unknown aide lead the stoic male in questioned through a side door. Once it closed the Goblet roared alive for a second time, "And representing Beaubaxton, Fleur Delacour!" Similar noise followed the lovely white blonde as she practically danced past the tables to her waiting aide and flowing out the door smiling as disappointed sighs followed her disappearing back. "And finally, representing Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory!" His cheers were loudest as almost the entire school erupted in showing their school pride in their chosen Champion. "Yes, yes, well done! Congratulations to our chosen…."

Shock filled the remaining people as the Goblet flared brightly, almost blinding the Hall. Confused, Dumbledore reluctantly caught the flaming scrap of parchment, twinkle dying as his blue eyes narrowed, voice filled with empowered danger, causing shivers to flow down his students spines, "Ember Potter!"

Shrieks filled the air as no sooner then did he speak a shocked Girl-Who-Lived's name then the Goble did the impossible. Everyone ducked, trying to shove each other for a spot beneath the tables while the Professors were hard pressed to cast a split second shield, some falling to the floor at the room shaking vibrations of a powerful object called the Goblet of Fire vivaciously exploded into tiny pieces, tiny flaming pieces embedding themselves into stone walls, tables. Same pieces even shatter the Hall's windows, shredding the welcome banners and utterly destroying the simple feast, showering plates and goblets with flaming pieces of metal.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Four**

Ember walked in shocked behind her silent Headmaster as the rest of the school alternated between glaring at her for stealing their Champion's fame and staring nervously at the pieces left of the infamous Goblet of Fire. Even she wondered what happened, especially for her name to come out when she never dared to enter.

"Ember?" Sad eyes glanced up at a concerned Cedric as she was bustled into the side room, clutching at her robes with white fingers. She wanted this to be an elaborate joke but unfortunately she was stuck in a living nightmare.

"Fascinating!" The three champions glanced between a sullen Ember Potter and an excited Bagman, "Who would have thought?"

"Ember?" Hazel once again glanced up from the floor to find stern blue eyes peering over half-moon spectacles, "Did you put your name in or ask anyone to do so?"

"No!"

"What are you saying, Headmaster?" Cedric wasn't liking the accusations Dumbledore was throwing at an obviously upset teenage girl. From the looks of everyone they either hated that she apparently put her name into the Goblet despite the wards or were practically dancing with excitement to see The-Girl-Who-Lived compete against students older and more experienced then her. He had a feeling someone wanted her in to either humiliate her or to see what she was capable of, if not worse.

"Three schools of students entered their name yet the cup actually announced four!"

"What!"

"This is absurd! I demand either that _little_ girl withdraw from a competition she obviously cheated to enter or both Durmstrang and Beaubaxton be allowed to redraw for second champions as well. Hogwarts has the disadvantage here which is completely unfair to us all!"

"No can do, Headmaster Karkaroff. Potter must compete. Once an entrée has been made the person drawn has pretty much willingly giving their permission to be drawn into a magically contract to compete or suffer the loss of their magical core."

"Then redraw for a second champion!"

Crouch this time shook his head, a befuddled look still glazing his eyes, "We are unable to perform that as well. Normally after the needed champions are drawn the fire goes out and the Goblet goes into a hibernation mode till it is needed for the next tournament. Besides, I'm not sure how that's going to work next year as the Goblet has done the impossible. Somehow not only has the fire gone out but the Goblet lies in millions of pieces, some embedded in the walls and tables of the school. We are hopeful it can be repaired but its doubtful. Therefore, it's unfortunate, but Ember Potter has no choice but to compete as a Champion in this Tournament unless she wishes to formally withdraw and suffer the loss of her magical core."

All eyes pinned a fearful teenager who rapidly shook her head while desperately fighting the need to cry in front of them all. The adults quickly went through the necessary introductions and rules before allowing everyone to go their separate ways. Ember barely made it to an empty classroom before the tears flowed free. "Why?"

She never expected anyone to answer her hiccupped question blurred by crying, "He has needs." She jumped, twisting about o face her brother. "You shall be fine. Most may be against you but Mum will never let you fall behind nor will Dad or Sirius. You may use Remus as well."

"Why'd did you break the Goblet, Harry?" Despite his average if not below magical strength, Harry did have the unique ability to affect things that frightened those who knew. But then something else fluttered through her rambling thoughts, "Harry?" Her barely heard whisper caused the boy in question to tilt his head in curiosity, "Please tell me it's not this year!"

"What shall be won't be until one shall aide. The price is yet to be decided."

"You can't leave me. I fought and won you."

"I know."

"Good." She sniffled. Talking to Harry always made her feel better as it took her mind off whatever was causing her problems. She had cried out her frustration. Harry was right. She did have people who would be looking out for her, even if it was against the rules, something told her the rules matter little.


End file.
